A una bala de distancia
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: "Es posible alterar el espacio temporal, rescatar un recuerdo ubicandolo en el momento presente. Al final siempre es hoy",Cuanta razón tiene esa frase para mi hoy. Ya no puedo volver atrás, pero volvere a estar contigo Deidara, ya nada nos separará... FINALIZADO
1. Recordando el comienzo, ya en el final

**A una bala de distancia**-Uhuru-chan

Hola, hoy es 18 de Mayo de 2013 y siento la imperiosa necesidad de editar esta mierda o suicidarme, no cambiaré muchas cosas, sacaré OoC que había más que nada en el SNS y veré si hay algún error de redacción por ahí o comas raras.

Pareja: ItaDei/SasuNaruSasu ~Mención de KakuHidan (Sólo porque a la que me dio la idea le gusta lo puse xD)

**Advertencia:** Esta historia tiene/tendrá lemon, muerte de un/unos personajes, violencia justificada (?) y es yaoi por si aún no se han dado cuenta, por favor no leas si no te gusta.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi-kun, la trama de la historia es mía y de la Ericka que me dio la idea gracias a los libros descarriados que lee.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

**Capítulo 1: **Recordando el comienzo, ya en el final.

_Deidara…lo siento mucho, el no haber confiado en ti, el no darte mi apoyo, el no estar junto a ti cuando más necesitabas de mí…_

-¿Es necesario Hidan? – Preguntó el rubio siendo arrastrado por su amigo albino- ¡No estoy enfermo!

El joven de ojos violeta no respondió, esta era su única y más grande oportunidad, así que no iba a desperdiciarla. Tiraba con fuerza del brazo del ojiazul, arrastrándolo por la acera hasta que llegaron al blanco edificio donde tenía programada su cita que con muchísimo esfuerzo logro conseguir. El porqué de aquella dificultad era que tuvo que ser muy quisquilloso al investigar a cada doctor y doctora, y justo el que le pareció ser más adecuado, resulto ser el más cotizado. Ambos cruzaron el umbral del consultorio y se acercaron a la recepcionista, una mujer joven, rubia, de ojos verdes y mirada firme, que les sonrió invitándolos a sentarse.

-Gracias primor- Respondió Deidara sonriendo seductoramente, a pesar de la enojada mirada de la joven.

-Ah, usted es Deidara Iwa, ¿O me equivoco?

-Es él, discúlpelo- Dijo Hidan sonriendo a pesar de lo incómodo que le hacía sentir el actuar de su amigo.

-Deberán esperar un momento, Uchiha sensei está atendiendo al penúltimo paciente, han tenido suerte de llamar antes de que cortara su horario.

La rubia se levantó con algunos papeles y se acercó a un pequeño mueble tras de sí, guardó los documentos y sacó otros, volvió al escritorio de madera dejando los papeles frente a Deidara.

-Debe firmar aquí- Señaló la rubia.

-Por ti lo que me pidan primor- Contestó el ojiazul observando las piernas de la mujer al mismo tiempo que firmaba los papeles.

-Regreso en un momento.

La mujer se levantó nuevamente, ignorando los piropos del rubio que sonreía mirando a su acompañante, se acercó a la puerta nº7 y dio unos suaves golpecitos.

-Pasa Temari.

Una voz grave y serena que destilaba calma se oyó en el lugar, llamando la atención de Deidara y Hidan. La rubia entró en la oficina, y a los pocos minutos volvió a salir seguida por un chico de unos 17 años, pelirrojo, que tenía la mirada gacha y caminaba más rápido de lo que sus cortas piernas le permitían. Este no les dirigió la mirada, solo salió rápidamente del lugar, cerrando la blanca puerta delicadamente.

-Uchiha sensei dice que pase Iwa-san-Indicó la rubia mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio.

Deidara se quedó en silencio, miró a su amigo que estaba sentado a su derecha y este le sonrió con seguridad, entonces el ojiazul se levantó y caminó a paso firme hasta la puerta nº7, que se encontraba a medio abrir.

Itachi levantó su negruzca mirada al sentir que su paciente se encontraba tras la puerta no queriendo entrar, entonces con un simple "Adelante" pudo al fin vislumbrar al joven rubio que hizo acto de presencia. Este vestía un jean negro, zapatillas de lona del mismo color, una camiseta naranja y un abrigo corto y negro, que se apretaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura.

Llevaba dos días sin tener sexo y le fue inevitable pensarlo cuando vio a su siquiatra. Traía puesta una camisa azul, desabotonada hasta el tercer botón, dejando ver su blanco y ejercitado pecho, junto con unos negros pantalones de vestir que se apegaban a su perfecta anatomía y para terminar su rostro era perfecto, o eso pensaba el rubio. Un rostro sensual y varonil, cubierto por aquel hermoso cabello negro.

-Por favor, recuéstate aquí-Señaló la camilla.

El rubio solo obedeció, recostándose en la mullida camilla que estaba junto al sillón de su doctor.

-Bueno primero hay que presentarnos, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y tú te llamas….

-Deidara Iwa-Completó el menor, saliendo de su ensoñación-Encantado de conocerte bombón-Agregó finalmente con una radiante sonrisa.

-Eso es lo primero que debemos cambiar Deidara- El Uchiha se detuvo a leer el informe que yacía en sus manos y prosiguió- La cura de la andromanía esta solo en tu cabeza, o sea dejar de pensar en sexo, así que debes poner todo de tu parte para que yo pueda ayudarte.

-Pues yo no quiero curarme-Expuso el rubio con una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro, al tiempo que miraba al Uchiha a los ojos- Tener sexo es genial uhn.

-No creo que sea placentero si lo haces sin darte cuenta, y podría apostar a que nunca o muy pocas veces has estado satisfecho luego de tener relaciones ¿O me equivoco?

Aquel tono arrogante en su voz, y su cara de saberlo todo le hicieron enojar. Se enojó tanto casi como cuando alguien insultaba su arte.

-Ese es mi problema uhn- Respondió desviando la mirada al no tener nada en mente para debatirle lo anteriormente dicho.

-Ahora es nuestro problema, así que de verdad necesito que cooperes-Pidió el Uchiha acomodándose en su asiento.

-Está bien uhn, pero aun así yo no estoy enfermo.

-No es normal tu adicción al sexo, ¿Has tenido alguna pareja estable?

-No.

-¿Te has enamorado?

-No.

¿Y te gusta esa soledad?

Deidara frunció el ceño, era más que obvio que eso no le importaba, le gustaba estar soltero, así era libre de tener relaciones con cualquiera y sin compromisos, además tenía amigos, no muchos…en realidad….solo uno, pero…" ¿Solo uno?", pensó el rubio impresionado, en realidad si estaba solo, antes tenía amigos, pero estos lo dejaron al aburrirse de él y su enfermedad, quedando solo Hidan a su lado, el único que quería ayudarlo.

-…No-Respondió mirando sus manos con tristeza- No me gusta, por eso…

-Por eso buscas a alguien que llene ese vacío en tu vida, pero no lo lograrás si no te sanas, déjame ayudarte, sé que lograremos algo si estás dispuesto- Le alentó Itachi con una amistosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me gustaría lograr muchas cosas contigo uhn- Cuchicheó el ojiazul con lujuria, mientras se le acercaba.

-Entonces échate ahí y responde a mis preguntas-Le cortó el Uchiha, empujándolo, haciendo que volviera nuevamente a su lugar.

-Que fastidioso eres- El ojiazul hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos-Ya empieza que me aburro uhn.

-Está bien-suspiro el Uchiha-¿Cómo te sientes Deidara?

-Como decirlo…yo-Balbuceó hasta que parecía decidido-Caliente uhn.

_Aquella vez me estaba colmando la paciencia, aunque me parece ya tan lejano ese momento._

_Se veía realmente hermoso, mi Deidara y su imborrable sonrisa traviesa…hasta…hasta que yo…_

-… ¿Tienes algún sueño a realizar?-Preguntó el moreno, ignorando la burda provocación de su paciente.

-Ahorita es que me folle un tío pelinegro uhn-Contestó divertido el menor, acariciando el largo cabello azabache que caía de la coleta de Itachi sobre su ancha espalda.

-Ya ponte serio-Alegó suavemente el mayor, apartando a Deidara de un manotazo- Deja de ofrecerte, no me gustas, solo eres un paciente más, y si sigues así voy a echarte de aquí a patadas.

-Me calienta aún más que te encabrones uhn-Continuó Deidara, sacándose su ajustado abrigo negro-¿No te atraigo ni un poquito?

-No, mejor sigamos con…

-Mira, sostenme esto Ita-koi- Le interrumpió Deidara entregándole su abrigo-Bien espera…

El Uchiha le envió una mirada confusa por cómo le había llamado, de todos modos tomó el corto abrigo en sus grandes manos y se volteó para ir a colgarlo en el perchero metálico junto al mueble archivero, suspiró pesadamente y volvió a su lugar, sentándose con cansancio en su mullido sofá.

El rubio lo observó durante unos segundos, imaginándose a sí mismo cabalgando sobre su doctor desnudo. Sonrió ante la sola idea y se sentó en la camilla, volteó su mirada sobre su cuerpo y, apoyándose en sus brazos, se echó en la camilla sobre su barriga, mientras le devolvía la mirada a Itachi, ahora de una manera suplicante, dejo caer ambas piernas a cada lado de la camilla, quedando ellas colgando en el aire, bajo la mirada negra del azabache, entonces susurró bajito y con la voz más melosa que pudo, haciendo un puchero:

-Onegai i-ta-koi uhn, ¡Te necesito!

-Se acabó la consulta Deidara.

El siquiatra se levantó de su sofá y se quedó de pie junto a la camilla. El ojiazul se volteó quedando con sus piernas abiertas sobre la blanda superficie que lo sostenía y esbozó una mueca de tristeza, desviando su azulina mirada lejos de los oscuros ojos que le miraban con reproche, mirada dura y enojada que, ante tal acto sumiso de su paciente, fue volviéndose cada vez más blanda, hasta que su mano derecha por si sola se impulsó y rozó levemente la mejilla que el sedoso cabello del rubio dejaba libre. Ante tal suave contacto, la piel del ojiazul comenzó a arder, dejando en su rostro un adorable sonrojo. El menor sostuvo aquella gran mano entre las suyas de uñas coloreadas de negro y las bajó lentamente hasta su entrepierna ya media despierta y miró a los ojos al "responsable" de su estado, con la respiración agitada y aún sonrojado, bajo la atenta mirada atónita del Uchiha.

-Usted, con sólo un suave roce, logra que yo quede así uhn-Susurró con su melosa voz, mientras masajeaba su entrepierna con sus manos y la mano intrusa a él.

El azabache apartó su mano con una mueca de desconcierto y sólo pudo pronunciar el monosilabo "no", observando a su paciente que volvía a voltearse en su lugar, dejando su grande y bien formado trasero más arriba que el resto de su anatomía, en dirección a su interlocutor, que sólo se quedó observando su rostro súplicante.

-Castigame ita-koi, he sido muy, muy malo uhn-Dijo meneando su perfecto trasero de izquierda a derecha lentamente.

Entonces sucedió, la puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe, dejando ver bajo su umbral a un chico joven de cabello negro azulado, que con mirada molesta encaró al siquiatra que se encontraba aún de pie junto a la camilla, donde reposaba su paciente.

-Así que por esto te demorabas tanto Itachi, cambias a tú hermano por un par de bonitas nalgas-Protestó Sasuke, antes de recibir en su cabeza un fuerte golpe del chico que apareció junto a él-¿Pero...¡Naruto!

-¡Oye teme!, ¿Como que él-Señaló al rubio mayor- tiene bonitas nalgas?

-¡Sólo era un decir!, no seas tan celoso Naruto-Se excusó el Uchiha menor, acariciando el cabello de su pareja con cariño.

-Será mejor que te vayas Deidara-Dijo Itachi al rubio con la voz fría y apagada-Debo atender esto.

-Creí que yo era el último paciente de hoy uhn-Comentó el ojiazul al tiempo que se volteaba y se sentaba en la camilla.

-Pues ya ves que no es así, vuelve otro día con una bolsa de hielo, porque mi paciencia no es tan grande-Le miró amenazadoramente, señalando su abrigo en el perchero y luego la salida-Adiós señor Iwa.

El rubio pelilargo saltó al suelo y caminó hacia donde yacía su abrigo, lo sostuvo en su mano izquierda y fue a la salida, mientras Sasuke y Naruto entraban y se sentaban en la camilla uno junto al otro, Deidara volteó sólo su cabeza hacia atrás, y meneando su trasero, sonrió.

-¡Oye pendejo!, Gracias por el cumplido de antes uhn, ojalá tu frígido hermano pensara lo mismo-Le espetó Deidara a Sasuke, guiñando un ojo seductoramente y mirandole de pies a cabeza-Por cierto, estas bien bueno uhn.

-¡Oye!, ¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a MI novio?-Gritó Naruto encolerizado, siendo agarrado por Sasuke, mientras forcejeaba-¡Dejame!, Le pateare su lindo traserito ttebayo, ¡Tal vez tiene las neuronas en el culo y puedo lograr que vuelvan a su cabeza hueca dattebayo!

-Nos vemos luego I-ta-koi-Se despidió el rubio mayor, poniendo especial énfasis en las últimas palabras e ignorando el berrinche del menor, salió del lugar cerrando lentamente.

-¿Ita-koi?, ¿Ese es tu novio nii-san?-Preguntó el Uchiha menor luego de abrazar a su chico para calmarlo.

-Es mi paciente, pero me ha salido algo...

-¡Algo puto!-Gritó Naruto con una colérica expresión en sus azules orbes-¡Me las pagará por haberme hecho enojar así datteb...

Sasuke no le dejó continuar, haciéndole callar con un apasionado beso, apretandolo de su cintura para que se acercase más a su cuerpo, y separando luego sus bocas para tomar aire, Sasuke observó a su sonrojado rubio.

-Estúpido...-susurró notablemente más calmado Naruto, acurrucandose en el pecho de su novio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

-Ya nos vamos Hidan uhn-Informó el rubio caminando directo a la puerta de salida con su abrigo ya puesto.

-¡Oye!, ¡Espera!-Hidan corrió a su lado-Adiós Temari-san.

La joven le sonrió y no pudo ver nada más dado que fue arrastrado hacia afuera por su amigo, hasta que luego de unos segundos el rubio explotó.

-¡Necesito que alguien me coja ahora!-Gritó tapando su entrepierna y mirando a su amigo-Se que tú tienes que salir ahora, así que iré a buscar a algún tipo por ahí, hasta luego uhn.

El albino no alcanzó a decir nada, puesto que Deidara ya corría en dirección a algún antro que frecuentaba. De todos modos tenía cosas importantes que atender con su novio Kakuzu, así que no se preocupó más y fue a la parada del bus a paso lento, luego tendría tiempo de interrogar a su amigo sobre cómo le fue con el siquiatra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

-Ahora que se calmó el ambiente, dime Sasuke, ¿Has tenido algún cuadro esquizofrénico desde la última vez que nos vimos?-Preguntó el azabache sentándose en el sofá, mirando a su hermano.

-U...uno, por eso...vine a verte-Susurró en voz baja mirando el cuello de su novio, tapado estratégicamente por una bufanda color crema.

-¿Y que pasó?-Cuestionó con mirada comprensiva y cariñosa el Uchiha mayor-¿Naruto?

El rubio vestía excesivamente abrígado pensando que el invierno ya estaba llegando a su fin, con bufanda, un largo abrigo color café, guantes y sus pantalones negros. Apretó la mano de Sasuke y le sonrió con ternura.

-Me...me puse violento y...golpee a Naruto, pero...mal, ¿Entiendes?-Explicó el azabache en un susurro mirando el suelo.

-¿Mal?, ¿Mal cómo?-Interrogó el mayor aún sin entender, observando cada actitud de su querido hermano menor.

-Le fracture una costilla, lo ahorque hasta que quedó inconsciente, desfigure...su rostro a golpes, digo...ahora está mejor, ya casi no se ven las heridas en su cara, pero...mal-Dijo finalmente Sasuke, sacando el guante de la mano derecha de su novio, para acariciarla y darle calor.

-Fue hace casi tres semanas-Confesó el rubio con tristeza.

-¿Y habías tomado todas tus medicinas como te dije?

-Si, cada una a la hora indicada nii-san.

-¿Y cuál fue el motivo?

-¿Motivo?-Repitió confundido el Uchiha menor.

-Bueno, ¿Entraste en pánico?, ¿Oíste voces?, ¿Que pasó exactamente?-Preguntó inmutable el mayor, observando directo a su hermano.

-Yo no...No sé-Respondió aún más confundido, mirando a su novio con una mueca de culpabilidad.

-Estaba todo bien, aunque talvez era raro que Sasuke estuviese tan callado...-Rememoró el rubio, acariciando el rostro de su amante-De la nada empezó a hablar sólo, se enojó, trate de calmarlo y me empujó, dijo...me dijo...

-¿Tú que haces aquí?-Gritó el Uchiha abalanzandose sobre Naruto en el suelo-¡Sal de mi casa!

-¡Espera Sasuke!, ¡Soy Naruto dattebayo!-Dijo el rubio aterrado tratando de levantarse-¡Soy yo!

-¡Cállate!-Gritó Sasuke una vez más, depositando fieramente un puñetazo en el rostro de su acompañante-¿Acaso crees que soy un tarado?, ¡Tú me haces tomar pastillas porque quieres matarme!

-No, cálmate, yo sólo quiero ayud…uhg…Sas…¡no!

Las manos de Sasuke se cerraron al rededor del tostado cuello de Naruto, oprimiendolo con fuerza, siguió con la izquierda apresandolo y con la derecha comenzó a golpear su rostro brutalmente, sin piedad alguna ante los gritos de su novio que se asfixiaba.

-N...¡No!-El rubio se zafó momentáneamente, para observar con terror el descolocado rostro del Uchiha-¡No porfavor!-Sollozó el ojiazul luego de recibir otro certero puñetazo que le rompió el labio inferior.

-¡Cállate escoria!

Sasuke se levantó con rapidez y pateo a Naruto en las costillas y estómago sin detenerse, una y otra vez, robandole el aire y haciendo gimotear al rubio con dolor, luego le agarró fieramente de ambos brazos y lo levantó de un jalón, dislocandole el brazo derecho.

-¡Ah!, ¡No!, ¡Me duele!, ¡Detente porfavor!-Rogó el rubio entre lágrimas de dolor.

-¡No quiero oír tú voz!-Sasuke estampó al menor en la pared de un empujón-¡Ya no quiero oír tu voz nunca más!

Naruto abrió sus ojos con terror, no sabía que hacer, no es que fuera un debilucho, pero la fuerza de un esquizofrénico fuera de sí comparada con la suya era descomunal y sobrehumana. Cerró los ojos, si iba a morir era su culpa, y no se arrepentía, sentía náuseas por el metálico sabor de su propia sangre, que era tanta ya en ese momento que le ahogaba.

-Te...amo Sasuke tteba...-Susurró entrecortadamente antes de que una lluvia de puñetazos le diera en todo el cuerpo, aturdiendolo cada vez más, intentó vanamente que el Uchiha le soltasé, pero ante esto volvió a sentir los largos y finos dedos de su novio cerrarse en su cuello, estando así durante un rato, tratando de zafarse, hasta que fue perdiendo la fuerza, sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad y enfocando los del Uchiha se cerraron, y su cuerpo cayó al suelo de golpe.

Itachi se quedó en silencio por la conmosión causada por aquel relato del ojiazul, y le agradeció a dios que un chico tan bueno como él amara tanto a su hermano, posó su mirada en la pareja y preguntó con seriedad:

-¿Luego que pasó?

-Luego yo...yo no sé cómo, pero recuerdo que estaba sentado junto a Naruto y lo vi así, me aterre, era obvio que yo había sido el culpable, así que llame a una ambulancia, se lo llevaron al hospital y llegaron Kushina-san y Minato-san, ellos...ellos me enviaron a un manicomio, pero no dure más de dos días ahí porque Naruto insistió en ir a sacarme él mismo si no me soltaban, incluso...luego de que lo deje...así como está-Relató el Uchiha menor, sacándole a Naruto su bufanda color crema, dejando ver en su cuello las amoratadas marcas de sus propios dedos.

-Disculpa Itachi-san, debí avisarte que tenían ahí a Sasuke, pero tuve que escaparme de mis padres dattebayo-Susurró el rubio mirando al pelilargo hombre frente a él-¿Y ahora qué?

-Si los medicamentos de antes no hicieron efecto tendré que administrarte más antisicoticos Sasuke-Informó el Uchiha mayor levantándose de su sillón y caminando a su escritorio junto al archivero-Escribiré la receta para que la guarden.

Itachi escribió en su recetario y luego de firmarlo abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio de madera negro, sacó unas cuantas cajas y se las entregó a Naruto junto con el papel.

-Me veo obligado a aumentar la dosis, de verdad lo lamento, se que no te gusta Sasuke, pero es por tu bien y el de Naruto-Comentó el mayor acariciando la espalda de su hermano.

-Gracias nii-san-Susurró el menor de los hermanos, abrazando a Itachi.

El Uchiha mayor sonrió con tristeza, nada iba bien, pero sabía de sobra que separar a la pareja por él mismo no era una opción, aún así decidió intentar algo. Luego de pedirle a Sasuke que lo dejara a solas con Naruto, a lo que él obedeció rápidamente, se acercó al rubio, abrazándolo con delicadeza.

-No está bien Naruto-Susurró en su oído-Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hermano, pero esto no te hace bien, yo debería encargarme de él, de...

-No, definitivamente no-Le interrumpió el ojiazul, soltandose del abrazo-Él me necesita a mi y yo a él, no voy a renunciar al amor de mi vida Itachi-san, además sólo yo sé lo que me conviene y lo que no dattebayo.

-Olvidaba lo terco que eres-El Uchiha se acercó a la puerta, renunciando rápidamente a su anterior cometido-Me voy a mi casa, si quieren los llevo.

-¿No vas a insistir?-Preguntó atónito el rubio, ya acostumbrado a esa misma discusión con sus padres, se acercó a la salida lentamente.

-¿Para qué?, sólo te dije lo que pienso, en el fondo no es mi decisión...

Silencio, por unos interminables segundos sólo hubo silencio, hasta que el mayor decidió volver a hablar.

-A Sasuke le hace muy bien estar contigo, pero... ¿Te hace bien a ti estar con él?

Terminada la pregunta el Uchiha salió del lugar, encontrándo a Sasuke junto a Temari, quien se marchaba también, se despidieron y salió de la consulta.

-Los llevare a su casa-Dijo sereno el moreno a su hermano.

-Gracias nii-san, ¿Y Naruto?

-Aquí estoy dattebayo-Pronunció el ojiazul entrecortadamente, acercándose a paso lento pero firme hacia Sasuke-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa con dulzura.

El Uchiha menor asintió y juntos salieron del lugar con sus manos entrelazadas. Itachi cerró la puerta del lugar y guardó las llaves en el bolsillo, para seguido de esto acompañar a la joven pareja hasta el auto. Los tres subieron al vehículo y en veinte minutos ya estaban en la morada de los jóvenes. Era un departamento en el primer piso del pequeño lugar, anteriormente sólo Naruto vivía allí, pero luego de enamorarse de Sasuke no aguantaron más las ganas y el acomodado Uchiha, dejando de lado su "estirpe" y su orgullo, decidió mudarse al lugar.

Luego de dar las gracias y despedirse, los dos tortolitos bajaron y entraron al edificio abrazados de la cintura.

Itachi se quedó sólo, entonces condució hasta su gran departamento en uno de los edificios más costosos de Tokio, estacionó su auto Mercedes Benz sls 63 amg negro y se encaminó al ascensor, presionó el número veinticinco y esperó.

Esa era la rutinaria vida del Uchiha, levantarse, bañarse, vestirse, comer, conducir a su trabajo, volver a casa, desvestirse y dormir, una vida muy aburrida, eso le decían sus conocidos al menos.

Bajó del ascensor y entró rápidamente a su casa, una vez dentro ni se molestó en encender las luces del espacioso y ordenado lugar, sólo fue directo a su habitación y se desvistió con cansancio. Era viernes, el día que debía salir de su rutina y su dieta sana, camino en boxers hacia la cocina, sacó un gran paquete de frituras y se echó en el sillón de la sala, encendió el televisor y dejó una película de acción a la cual no le prestó mucha atención. Término de comer su tentempié y se asomó por el balcón, el frío de esa noche le caló los huesos, pero no le importó, pocas cosas le importaban en su vida, observó las luces de la ciudad, millones de coloridas luces que anunciaban el día más esperado de la semana para los bohemios y la gente joven.

El Uchiha suspiró y se adentró en su departamento, fue a la sala para apagar el televisor y se fue a dormir, a pesar de que eran recién las diez de la noche, pero eso no tenía importancia, de hecho si no fuera porque le agradaba perder horas con el televisor, se acostaría más temprano aún.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

Llevaba tres horas sin sexo, pero sólo porque cuando termino de hacerlo con el tipo que dormía a su lado, él también se quedó dormido. Ahora que lo veía mejor, era bastante feo, pero no se quejaba, el tipo sabía lo que hacía. Decidió irse del lugar, era incómodo hablar con idiotas luego de tener sexo casual.

Se vistió y salió del Motel, eran recién las diez y media, la noche era joven, lo mejor que podía hacer sería ir a bailotear por ahí y beber un poco, caminó en dirección a la parada de buses y con energías renovadas subió al primer transporte que pasó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-

Hacía frío, pero la joven pareja no se daba ni por enterada, sólo sabían que llevaban aproximadamente una hora demostrándose su amor. Las luces estaban apagadas a petición del rubio, para que así su novio no viera las feas marcas que él mismo ocasionó en su cuerpo.

En realidad ambos estaban algo desesperados, desde hacía más de tres semanas que no tenían relaciones, no era tanto tiempo, pero se necesitaban mucho, demasiado.

-¡Ah!, Sas...Sasuke-Gimió bajito el rubio, entrecerrando sus ojos por el dolor proveniente de su costilla rota.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Preguntó el Uchiha entre jadeos, observando cómo su zorrito negaba con la cabeza-Mentiroso, te dije que no lo hiciéramos Naruto.

El rubio se aferró a su novio cerrando sus piernas al rededor de la cadera ajena. Era verdad, Naruto le había pedido a Sasuke que le hiciera el amor, y ante la insistente petición el azabache se había negado de inmediato, no quería dañar más aún el frágil cuerpo magullado de su compañero, pero el rubio insistió, y como siempre, el Uchiha término cediendo ante las peticiones de su rubio novio.

-No...No salgas, te necesito dattebayo-Susurró el ojiazul repartiendo tiernos besos en todo el rostro de Sasuke-Te amo, no importa que duela.

-Naruto…

El azabache lo miró a los ojos azules, esos llenos de vida, y luego observó, a pesar de la oscuridad, las marcas y moretones de su cuerpo, volvió su vista a los brillantes zafiros de Naruto y le susurró en su cuello, al tiempo que le penetraba con suavidad.

-Lo siento mucho, soy un monstruo, mira lo qu…

-¡Cállate!-Interrumpió el rubio, acariciándole su sonrojada mejilla con ternura-Solo…ah…tu solo estas enfermo y…yo te voy a cuidar, siempre ¡Lo juro dattebayo!

-Te amo-Susurró sonriente el azabache, sintiéndose feliz, para luego besarlo apasionadamente, robándole gemidos roncos.

Luego de un rato, cuando el reloj marcaba medianoche, la habitación que hasta ese momento se había llenado de gemidos y jadeos, fue interrumpida por el sonido de la alarma, siendo esta ignorada por Sasuke y finalmente apagada de un manotazo certero.

-De…deten…te ¡ah!, tu…tu medicina-Jadeó Naruto, tratando de detener a su novio, pasando sus manos en los hombros del Uchiha.

-Shh…no importa…ngh…ah-El azabache besó repetidas veces el cuello del rubio.

-No…basta, vamos Sasuke…-Gimoteo en su oído, desesperándose por la insistencia del Uchiha.

El azabache se detuvo lentamente, jadeando con cansancio y mirando al rubio a los ojos. Pensó unos segundos y fue retirando su miembro con delicadeza de la entrada de su pareja, se levantó en silencio y se dirigió al baño, ahora debía tomar más dosis de la que tomaba anteriormente. Fue juntando las pastillas en un pequeño pote plástico, bajo la mirada de Naruto, que le había seguido cuando se levantó, llenó su vaso con agua y fue ingiriéndolas una a una.

-Gracias-Dijo el rubio besando al azabache en la mejilla.

-Mejor terminemos con lo que hacíamos, estas porquerías me hacen dormir-Comentó molesto el Uchiha mientras caminaba a la cama y se acostaba en ella.

-Pero así estas mejor y no te dan tantos ataques—Contrarresto el ojiazul en voz baja, quedando de pie junto a la cama.

-No pensemos en eso, ven aquí.

Sasuke se levantó y jalo a su rubio del brazo, tumbándolo en la cama haciéndole cosquillas con la succión de sus finos labios al hacer roce con la piel del moreno cuello. El ojiazul reía con ganas mientras sentía su piel reaccionar a cada contacto con su novio.

-No más jajaja ya…jaja Basta jaja-Dijo apenas el rubio entre risas, con pequeñas lágrimas emanando de sus orbes azules y sintiendo dolor en su abdomen.

-Me encanta oír tu risa, es…encantadora-Susurró el Uchiha, acompañando la última palabra con un lengüetazo sobre todo el cuello y mentón del rubio, sacándole algunos gemidos ahogados.

Naruto le regaló una sonrisa radiante a Sasuke, como tantas veces lo había hecho ya antes, entonces rodeó el cuello del azabache con sus brazos y frotó lentamente su trasero con la erección del Uchiha, y este último al sentir aquel desesperante roce, lanzó un gemido ronco y se adentró entre las nalgas del rubio con rapidez, haciéndoles gemir a ambos ruidosamente. El Uchiha no se hizo esperar y comenzó de inmediato a dar profundas estocadas con un ritmo lento, dándole en aquel punto que enloquecía a Naruto en cada embestida, haciendo que este dijera su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax, entonces Sasuke cayó rendido a la cama, durmiéndose al instante por efecto de las pastillas y el cansancio de la reciente actividad.

Naruto se volteó en la cama a verlo, el azabache se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo, le infundía tanta paz el verlo así. El rubio se acunó en el pecho de su pareja, cuidando que no se despertara, aunque sabía de antemano que el interrumpir el sueño del Uchiha era casi imposible por la medicina previamente ingerida, apartó los azabaches y delgados cabellos de su rostro y le besó en la mejilla.

…"_A Sasuke le hace bien estar contigo, pero… ¿Te hace bien a ti estar con él?"_

Antes de quedarse dormido aquella interrogante impuesta por su cuñado vino a su mente, lo había pensado durante todo el día, sonrió ya a punto de ser vencido por el cansancio y susurró para sí mismo:

-Sí, me hace bien…Sasuke.

Continuará…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.

Una aclaración, aquí en Chile la palabra pendejo se usa para referirse a la gente que actúa inmaduramente o que es menor de edad pero es como decirle niño despectivamente.

No vayan a creer que Sasuke es malo ¿Eh?, solo esta enfermito u_u

Lo que está en cursiva es lo narrado por itachi en el presente.

Mein Gott!, como odio esta historia, me quedó tan fluff!, primer capítulo editado, si lo habían leído antes y aprecian la buena acentuación se habrán dado cuenta de los cambios, y saqué el exceso de OoC romántico, nada más que decir

Bye bye!


	2. El primer beso de muchos

**A una bala de distancia-**Uhuru-chan

*w* ohh estoy tan feliiiiz! El dia que subi la historia se me murió el pc xD pero ya lo arregle y no perdí nada *w*, además me siento muy bien porq les gusto la historia wiiiii, a lo mejor el SNS se tomara un poco más del protagonismo de la historia a veces (entiéndase como relleno absurdo), pero debo pensar bien como desarrollar el itadei, porq a decir verdad hice esta historia, pensé en el principio y el final, nada más ._. es más la hice ala rápida en el colegio, no creí que alguien fuera de mis amigas la leería. A leer.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia tuvo/tiene/tendrá lemon, muerte de un/unos personajes, violencia justificada xD y quien sabe que más! :D y es yaoí por si aún no se han dado cuenta, por favor no leas si no te gusta.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la historia es mía *o* y la ericka me dio unas ideas, pero yo soy la que se exprime los sesos escribiendo. AH LO QUE ESTA ENTRE COMILLAS EN EL SUMMARY LO DIJO EL GRAN GUSTAVO CERATI! ( y yo lo robe de una revista en la peluquería), TT^TT AYY QUE SE RECUPERE GUSTAVITO!

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

**Capítulo 2:** El primer beso de muchos

_Recuerdo el sabor de tus labios, de todos los sabores es el que más me agradaba, su sabor era único, al igual que lo fuiste tú, no sabes lo que sería capaz de hacer para volver a probarlos, aunque fuese unos segundos, unos segundos para volver a estar a tu lado…_

-Ya levántate, ¡Joder!, ¡Hoy viene Kakuzu y tienes el lugar hecho un desastre!

Hidan remeció al rubio en su cama, este había llegado pasado las cinco de la mañana, ebrio a más no poder, se había deshecho de sus pertenencias esparciéndolas por el desordenado lugar, y sin más se había echado a dormir a dormir en su cama.

El ojiazul se sentó en la cama irritado, le dolía la cabeza como nunca, y los gritos de histeria de su compañero de casa no ayudaban.

-¿Quieres callarte? uhn-Pidió con voz irritada y algo más ronca de lo normal-No tengo porque limpiar, Kakuzu no va a venir a mi habitación y es tu novio uhn, ¡Déjame en paz!

El albino suspiro sonoramente, solo quería deshacerse de la inmundicia aprovechando la ocasión, pero la actitud de su amigo delataba que ocurriría lo contrario, tal vez debería irse a vivir con su adorado novio de una buena vez, pero no lo hacía por lastima, después de todo, el ojiazul no podía pagar las cuentas y el arriendo del lugar por si solo con su sueldo de mesero, así que por ahora pagaban cada uno la mitad de los gastos, pero si el rubio seguía con sus malas costumbres, tarde o temprano terminaría accediendo a la propuesta de su pareja.

-Entonces si no vas a cooperar será mejor que no me jodas en todo el día-Amenazo el de ojos violeta, dando un violento portazo al salir del lugar.

"Llorica uhn", pensó el rubio para sus adentros, volteándose en su lecho para volver a dormir por un rato, pero su plan no iba a poder llevarse a cabo, debido a la interrupción del sonido de su celular, anunciando una llamada entrante con la melodiosa voz del cantante de Nightmare y su tema "The World" *. Algo cabreado porque su sueño fuese interrumpido otra vez, apretó el aparato en sus manos y se dignó a contestar, aunque no de muy buena gana.

-¿Diga?

-Deidara, ¿te molesto?-Interrogo la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Claro que no danna! Uhn-Contesto de inmediato el rubio, incorporándose en la cama con algo de ansiedad, llevaba esperando esa llamada por una larga semana-¿Qué ocurre?

-Vendí una de tus esculturas a un cliente adinerado-Le conto el pelirrojo sonriendo-Así que una buena suma de dinero te espera aquí en mi galería.

-¡Gracias Sasori!, ¡Eres el mejor! Uhn-Alago el rubio más que emocionado porque alguien se interesase en su amado arte e infinitamente agradecido por el favor que le hacía Sasori al exhibir su arte sin cobrarle un peso.

-Te espero para que vengas por tu dinero mocoso-Informo riendo el ojimiel, imaginándose la cara emocionada de aquel hermoso rubio con el que hablaba-Te vienes antes de las cinco, Adiós.

El ojiazul se despidió y dejo el celular a un lado, ya tenía un panorama para la tarde, no le gustaba quedarse observando a Hidan besuqueándose feliz con su novio, tenía algo de envidia, debía admitirlo, le hacía sentirse algo…solo.

El rubio se levantó dejando su pereza de lado y se dirigió a la ducha, porque de veras necesitaba un baño luego de todas las indecencias cometidas esa madrugada.

Luego de media hora, nuestro joven ojiazul salió del baño ya vestido con un ajustado pantalón azul, que se había puesto a propósito para ver a su pelirrojo amigo, aquel jean le hacía ver de piernas largas y resaltaba su bien formado trasero, arriba se colocó una camiseta morada oscura y sin más se dispuso a salir, calzándose las zapatillas en la calle, luego de escabullirse hasta la puerta, rehuyendo la mirada de su albino amigo.

Camino hacia la parada del bus y se dispuso a esperar, coqueteando con algunas chicas que le miraban sonrientes, llego el bus a los pocos minutos y se subió hablando con una de las jóvenes, compartieron sus números de teléfono y las chicas bajaron, Deidara sonrió, ya tenía una zorra esperando ansiosa por él.

El bus siguió el recorrido por el centro de Tokio, el colorido paisaje de edificios era atentamente observado por sus azules orbes, amaba esa ciudad, había nacido ahí y planeaba vivir siempre en aquel lugar, de improviso sus ojos se detuvieron en el consultorio en el que había pasado la tarde del día anterior, y lentamente esbozo una sonrisa recordando a su moreno siquiatra, muy pronto haría que aquel hombre estuviese loco por él, después de todo, el azabache era de carne y hueso, Deidara no creía tan difícil esa misión, pero por ahora iría a ver a Sasori, así que al llegar al lugar, bajo del bus con apuro y entro en la galería de arte, pasando directo a la oficina del ojimiel, que al verle llegar sonrio seductoramente, levantándose de su asiento para ir hacia Deidara y estrecharlo en sus brazos, dándole un apasionado beso, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su alumno, definitivamente extrañaba el sabor de sus labios.

-Me tenías abandonado-Reclamo el pelirrojo con un mohín de molestia-¿Acaso ya tienes novio?

-jaja, solo no he tenido tiempo danna uhn-Se separó un poco de su interlocutor y se dio una vuelta, como si se tratase de un modelo, sonriendo radiante-¿Me veo bien? Uhn-Cuestiono el menor bajo la ojimiel mirada que le escrutaba deseosa por probar un trozo de él.

-Te vistes así para provocarme-Afirmo Sasori, agarrándole las nalgas firmemente, y acercando sus labios al oído derecho del menor-Te ves delicioso, te comería ahora mismo, pero-Le soltó de su agarre y se dirigió a su escritorio, sentándose nuevamente en su sillón-Hay un asunto que tratar.

-¡Me enciendes y luego te alejas de mí! Uhn-Protesto el rubio haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

Sasori sonrió, su ex-alumno era muy divertido a su parecer, nunca cambiaba, desde que era su alumno en la universidad y lo hacían en los baños a escondidas, siempre había sido igual.

El ojimiel salió de sus recuerdos y abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio, sacando de su interior un fajo de billetes, el cual entrego a su rubio acompañante, no sin antes robarle un beso.

-Espero que estés feliz ahora Dei-chan-Le susurro el pelirrojo cerca de sus labios.

-Sí, muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda danna uhn-Le respondió el ojiazul, acortando luego la distancia que les separaba con un apasionado beso, pero este no duro mucho, se separaron luego de oír un ronco carraspeo proveniente de la puerta.

-¡Ah!, mira quien está aquí-Comento exaltado Sasori, levantándose de su lugar y volteando a Deidara para quedar ambos de frente al hombre erguido en la puerta-Él es Uchiha Itachi, el hombre que compro tu escultura-Concluyo sonriente el ojimiel, observando al joven moreno que le miraba indiferente.

Por su parte, Deidara se mantenía con sus ojos considerablemente abiertos ante la profunda mirada de su siquiatra. El Uchiha esbozo una sonrisa al ver que había ganado la atención de su nuevo paciente, camino dentro del lugar con elegancia hasta quedar frente a sus interlocutores.

-No puedo creer que alguien como tu tenga tanto potencial para el arte-Comento el moreno sonriendo burlón.

-Lo tomare como un cumplido uhn-Respondió el rubio sonriendo de igual manera, al tiempo que posaba su mano izquierda en su cadera-Gracias por comprar mi arte uhn.

-Fue un placer mocoso-Le sonrió de medio lado el Uchiha.

Sasori, quien se encontraba en medio de la escena, miraba con ojos incrédulos a su cliente y al rubio, nunca se imaginó que esos dos se conocieran de algún lado.

-Veo que se conocen-Dijo el pelirrojo ante lo obvio-El señor Uchiha es un cliente habitual de mi galería-Informo esta vez mirando a su ex-alumno.

-Uhn…

Itachi traía puesta ropa sencilla, era día sábado, nada importante para él, así que antes de salir se puso una camiseta negra sin diseño, un jean del mismo color y encima un chaleco sin botones de color azul oscuro.

Llevaba toda la mañana sin sexo, y ahora se aparecía ese hombre con esa ropa sexy a revolucionar sus hormonas, si Sasori no hubiese estado ahí, de seguro ya estaría sobre el Uchiha. Le había sorprendido mucho que comprara su escultura, de seguro tenia segundas intenciones o algo así, no parecía que le apasionara el arte, es más ¡De seguro nada le apasiona!

-Si no les molesta será mejor que me lleve mi escultura-Interrumpió el silencio de la sala con su masculina voz el Uchiha.

-¡Sí!, vamos, la iremos a dejar en la camioneta de la galería, después de todo, no queremos arruinar tu bello auto, ¿no?-Bromeo el ojimiel sonriendo y acercándose a la puerta-Acompáñanos Deidara.

Los tres salieron en dirección al jardín de la galería, donde estaba estacionado el auto de Itachi y la camioneta blanca con la escultura ya arriba de esta.

-Son rápidos-Comento Sasori haciendo alusión a los empleados encargados del transporte.

-Ya me voy danna uhn-Se despidió el ojiazul, besando a Sasori en la boca, mientras miraba al Uchiha a los ojos-Nos vemos.

-Claro Dei-chan-Le susurro el pelirrojo al oído.

-Sasori, yo me iré en mi auto, voy a esperar en mi casa la llegada de la escultura.

Dicho esto último el azabache se encamino a grandes zancadas hacia su auto, subió en el y se sentó deteniéndose a buscar las llaves, entonces vio a Deidara inclinarse sobre la puerta del conductor, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes a través de la ventana. El mayor de los dos abrió la ventana, frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-¿No vas a dejarme a mi casa? Uhn-Pregunto el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-Cuestiono el Uchiha suspirando, había encontrado las llaves.

-No seas malito conmigo Ita-koi-El menor abrió sus ojos en un gesto de inocencia, pestañeando, haciendo notar sus hermosas y largas pestañas.

-Ya sube-Dijo derrotado el azabache.

El rubio sonrió triunfante, dio la vuelta para subir a la puerta del copiloto, bajo la lejana mirada de Sasori, quien parecía algo enojado por su rápido reemplazo.

-Creo que tu novio está enojado-Comento el Uchiha, encendiendo su auto.

-No es mi novio-Le contradijo el menor cruzándose de brazos en su asiento-Tu eres el único que quiero como novio uhn-Agrego mirándolo traviesamente.

-¿Dónde vives?-Pregunto el azabache ignorándolo.

-Puedes ir a dejarme luego, ahora…-El ojiazul movió sus brazos y los acomodo en una pose pensativa, luego prosiguió-…ahora me apetece ir a almorzar uhn.

-Esta bien, pero luego iré a dejarte, ¿entendido?-El rubio asintió sonriente ante lo fácil que se había rendido el Uchiha, quien sabía que de haberse negado a la petición del estruendoso artista, este último hubiese seguido hostigándolo-Conozco un lugar aquí cerca.

Sin más que decir, Itachi puso el auto en marcha, no tardando mucho en llegar a un pequeño local de comida frente a un parque de frondosos árboles que florecían dando paso a la inminente primavera.

Ambos bajaron del auto, Deidara fue directo al local, seguido luego por Itachi, tomaron asiento cerca del ventanal del lugar y rápidamente se acercó un mesero a tomar sus órdenes, de inmediato se escucharon los piropos del rubio, con intensas miradas al joven y su encantadora sonrisa.

-Eso es todo, disculpe al imbécil-Señalo el Uchiha al rubio frente a el-No sabe controlarse.

-¡Oye!, ¿A quién llamas imbécil?, ¡Hijo de puta! Uhn-Protesto el de ojos azules, elevando el tono de voz y viendo al mesero marcharse con una sonrisa burlona.

-Déjate de escándalos-Dijo el azabache en tono calmado, haciendo callar al menor.

Itachi observaba el panorama a través de la ventana sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que sintió un lento roce en sus piernas, dirigió su vista al chico que tenía al frente, y este le sonrió coquetamente, ante lo cual el azabache solo frunció el ceño y cerro sus oscuros ojos.

-No me ignores Ita-koi-Susurro el rubio haciendo un puchero y acercándose a su acompañante, colocando ambos brazos bajo la mesa para acariciar las piernas del moreno.

-Basta-Gruño el Uchiha con voz amenazante, mirando fijamente a su paciente.

-Pensé que como tú no me tocas yo debía hacerlo contigo uhn-Dijo bajito el artista, tocando la entrepierna del azabache con una sonrisa.

Itachi se estremeció al sentir las manos de su paciente apretando y masajeando su miembro con insistencia sobre la ropa, quedando mudo ante la osada acción del rubio.

-jeje estas bien dotado Uchiha uhn-Comento travieso el menor con una pervertida sonrisa adornando su rostro-Debe ser enorme cuando te calien…

-Basta-Volvió a exigir el azabache cuando salió de su sorpresa, agarrando con firmeza las manos de Deidara bajo la mesa.

-Creí que estaba comenzando a gustarte, como no me detenías uhn-Respondió el rubio en tono de burla.

Itachi iba a contradecirlo, pero fue interrumpido con la llegada del mesero, que una vez dejada la orden, volvió a irse a la cocina.

Juntos pasaron una agradable tarde, después de todo, el rubio pudo controlarse y mantener diferentes pláticas de interés común con el Uchiha, sobre arte, música, cine y hasta política, aunque el ojiazul no dejaba pasar oportunidad alguna de acercarse más al azabache, hasta que termino sentándose al lado derecho de este.

Eran cerca de las cuatro cuando los dos decidieron ir a otro lugar, lo sorprendente fue que el Uchiha tomo la iniciativa esta vez, invitando al menor a caminar un rato por la ciudad para conocerse un poco más.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

El Namikaze daba ligeros gemidos mezclados con tenues risitas al sentir como el Uchiha le mordisqueaba y lamia el cuello, sin poder escapar de su agarre.

-jeje…ah…detente Sasuke-Pidió el menor con una sonrisa angelical, muy común en el a la hora de querer conseguir algo de alguien.

-Entonces no te quiero oír luego quejándote de que soy frio y amargado dobe-Respondió el azabache, soltando bruscamente a su pareja, fingiendo enojo.

-No seas enojón teme.

El rubio se le acercó con lentitud para repartir tiernos besos por el rostro del Uchiha, y justo cuando este último le había apresado entre sus brazos nuevamente, ambos dieron un leve respingo al oír unos insistentes golpes en la entrada de su hogar. Con pesar el azabache se separó de su zorrito y fue directo a encontrarse con sus visitas. Kushina y Minato le miraron con odio y rabia mal disimulados, saludándole con un seco "hola" se adentraron a saludar calurosamente a su único hijo.

-Bebe mío, ¿Cómo has estado?-Pregunto la pelirroja, estrechando a su hijo con fuerza, provocando una mueca de dolor en Naruto por sus lesionadas costillas-¡Oh!, lo siento mucho ttebane-Se disculpó la Uzumaki mirando de reojo a su yerno-Había olvidado que…

-Hola papá-Interrumpió el rubio menor al saber las malintencionadas palabras que diría su progenitora-¿Cómo han estado?

El azabache solo les observaba aun de pie junto a la puerta, su sangre hervía de rabia, pero estaba recurriendo a todo su autocontrol para no hacer sentir mal a su amado novio con alguna de sus típicas frases sarcásticas o algún insulto directamente, y es que motivos no le faltaban, siempre que veía a sus suegros, estos se encargaban de hostigarlo al punto de algún ataque de ira, claro que en aquellos casos se iba de su casa por horas o días para no dañar a su amado kitsune.

Eso era lo que planeaba hacer, no estaba de humor para aguantar a sus suegros atacándole cada vez que podían, así que justo cuando se había volteado para abrir la puerta y marcharse, aprovechando la distracción de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, sintió un suave agarre en su hombro, encontrándose al voltear con la azulina mirada de Naruto.

-No me dejes solo-Pidió el Namikaze en un susurro audible para ambos.

-Pero…-Quería replicar el Uchiha, pero no pudo al estar frente a él aquella hermosa mirada que le derrotaba.

-Los mantendré controlados dattebayo-Aseguro el rubio sonriendo-Y si no me hacen caso, nos largamos los dos.

Sasuke sonrió ante lo último, su chico siempre le podía sacar una sonrisa inexistente para el resto del mundo. El azabache le acaricio una mejilla y asintió susurrándole "si, ángel mío", bajo la molesta mirada de los padres de Naruto.

-Ahora lo trata con "cariño", pero al mínimo descuido le destroza la cara a golpes-Comento audible para todos los presentes Minato a su esposa, quien se encontraba de pie junto a él.

-Papá, no empieces con eso, ya lo hemos hablado-Suspiro el rubio menor, fulminando a su padre con la mirada-Te dije a ti y a mamá que no molesten a Sasuke, yo lo amo y no van a cambiar lo que siento por él solo porque así lo desean dattebayo.

-No importa-Impuso su ronca voz el Uchiha, antes de ser interrumpido por alguno de los presentes en el hogar-Que digan lo que quieran, pero si tanto me odian y no toleran mi presencia, entonces no vengan a nuestra casa y júntense con Naruto en otro lugar-Opino el azabache poniendo especial énfasis en el hecho de que en aquella casa habitaban tanto Naruto como él mismo.

-¿Nos estas echando mocoso?-Pregunto exaltado Minato, acercándose amenazadoramente a su yerno, que no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar-¿Luego de lo que le has hecho a nuestro hijo esperas que te tratemos bien?

Las cosas solo parecían que iban a empeorar, así que antes de que ocurriera algo de mayor escala, Naruto aferro a Sasuke de la muñeca, tomo sus llaves y le saco de la casa, llevándoselo caminando lejos de ahí.

-Vamos a pasear-Dijo irritado el rubio, tirando fuertemente de la muñeca de Sasuke, que le miraba sorprendido.

Luego de caminar unas cuantas calles, Naruto se detuvo en un parque y se sentó en una banca blanca de madera, justo frente a una hermosa pileta de agua limpia, sonrió a su novio invitándole a sentarse junto a él, y una vez que lo tuvo a su lado se abrazó firmemente a él, pasando ambos brazos sobre los hombros del azabache.

-Lo siento mucho Sasuke-Susurro el Namikaze, apoyando su cabeza sobre el cuello de su novio.

-No es tu culpa, y tampoco de tus padres-Acaricio la mejilla del rubio y prosiguió-No te sientas mal.

Naruto elevo su azulina mirada hasta encontrarse con los negros ojos de Sasuke, se sonrieron a la vez y se besaron superficialmente, relajados por el sonido constante del agua cristalina al chocar con los bordes de la pileta.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

-De chocolate uhn-Pidió el rubio para después mirar al Uchiha con una sonrisa.

-No tengo gan…

-Y el otro de lúcuma uhn-Le interrumpió el ojiazul al comprender que Itachi no se iba a decidir por comprar-¿te gusta ese sabor?

-Sí, está bien, pero no quería-Comento mirándole a los ojos seriamente.

-No seas aburrido Uchiha uhn-Recibió los helados y el moreno pago-Gracias.

Los dos siguieron caminando a paso lento, degustando de sus helados tranquilamente, llevaban un buen rato dando vueltas entre las aglomeradas calles, observando los grandes y coloridos edificios que les rodeaban, algunos eran gigantescos, otros casi ni se apreciaban por contener publicidad excesivamente grande, estaba lleno de tiendas comerciales y plagado de edificios administrativos donde trabajaba la gente en sus oficinas.

-Mira ese edificio-Señalo el Uchiha hacia un gran edificio algo lejos de donde se encontraban-Ahí es donde vivo.

-¿En ese?-Cuestiono algo sorprendido el rubio-Es uno de los más costosos uhn.

-Me da igual, solo compre mi departamento ahí porque queda cerca de mi trabajo-Comento el Uchiha, lamiendo despreocupadamente su cono de helado.

-Se ve que el dinero no te falta uhn-Respondió algo molesto por la poca importancia que le dio su acompañante-y yo compartiendo los gastos de mi departamento con Hidan-Susurro para sí lo último.

-La vida tiene sus altos y bajos-dijo Itachi observando fijamente los ojos azules del menor que caminaba a su lado.

Deidara observaba hipnotizado aquel par de profundos ojos negros, le gustaba el peculiar brillo que estos tenían. El rubio se acercó un poco a su interlocutor, aquel moreno le provocaba mucha paz, a tal punto que ya ni oía a la gente de su alrededor, ni a los miles de automóviles que transitaban a esa hora en la ciudad.

-¿Me das un beso? Uhn-Pregunto con voz suave, sin acercarse más.

Itachi se sorprendió, no esperaba que su paciente le pidiera un beso así de tranquilo, más bien se imaginaba que saltaría sobre el en cualquier momento y se lo comería a besos, pero aquella actitud calmada del rubio no le molesto, al contrario, fue acercándose lentamente, arqueando su espalda en el proceso, para quedar a la altura del otro, mientras Deidara inclinaba su cabeza hacia arriba, aun sin despegar su azulina mirada de la negra mirada del Uchiha, sintió que sus respiraciones chocaban, al igual que sus cuerpos, entonces acorto la distancia que los separaba con un lento beso, al tiempo que cerraba suavemente sus ojos. Itachi sujeto el rostro ajeno con sus grandes y delgadas manos, cerrando sus ojos imitando al menor. Que bien se sentía besar al artista, sus labios eran cálidos, suaves y dulces por el recién consumido helado, se movían para encajar perfectamente con los suyos, entonces el azabache los acaricio lentamente con su húmeda lengua, siendo recibida gustosa por la lengua del ojiazul, provocando un sonido agradable de succión a medida que se movían ambos para profundizar aquel delicioso beso.

Deidara paso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, aun disfrutando del beso que los mantenía unidos con sus labios y lenguas, hasta que separo su rostro y labios lentamente del mayor para aspirar algo de aire, los dos abrieron sus ojos y se observaron unos segundos, hasta que el azabache se separó del rubio de un brinco, como si el contacto le quemara.

-¡Ah!, ¡Te manche con helado!-Exclamo mirando el derretido helado en el cabello de Deidara.

-jaja eres un…jaja-Las carcajadas salieron al ver que también el mayor tenia helado en su negro cabello.

-¿Qué?-Cuestiono algo sorprendido el Uchiha, observando serio a su acompañante.

Deidara se acercó y con sus dedos limpio el pegajoso helado de chocolate que caía de algunos mechones azabaches, Itachi hizo lo mismo con el amarillo helado que tenía pegado el rubio en el costado derecho de su cabeza.

Después de que ambos limpiaron todo rastro de helado de sus cabellos, se dirigieron al auto del Uchiha, eran alrededor de las siete y las calles eran iluminadas por los brillantes edificios y carteles que son su resplandor reemplazaban al ya ausente sol. Ambos jóvenes subieron al auto y una vez que estuvieron en sus respectivos asientos se miraron por segundos que se hicieron eternos para Deidara.

-¿Y ahora qué? Uhn-Pregunto ya harto de mantenerse en silencio.

-eh…-El Uchiha pensó unos minutos antes de responder-¿Te gusta bailar?

-¡Sí!-Afirmo asintiendo con la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa radiante-¡Vamos a una disco! Uhn, conozco una no muy lejos de aquí.

Itachi se quedó embobado unos segundos con la imagen del rubio sonriendo y le devolvió el gesto, encendiendo el automóvil para luego seguir las instrucciones del ojiazul.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Sasuke y Naruto disfrutaban de sus pedidos sentados frente a frente en un pequeño local junto al parque donde ambos pasaron la tarde hablando banalidades, tratando de olvidar los problemas que compartían ambos como pareja.

-…y a pesar de que le rogué, aun así ¡Ese viejo me reprobó ttebayo!-Relataba enojado el rubio a su novio, sobre su clase de historia.

-Te pasa por no estudiar dobe-Sonrió de lado el Uchiha, pues a su novio siempre le regañaban por no prestar atención y no estudiar.

-¡Cállate teme!, ¡Tú tienes que apoyarme a mí dattebayo!

Sasuke sonrió burlón y le dio un mordisco al sándwich de carne que tenía en sus manos, recordaba que desde la secundaria, cuando conoció al que sería su novio era así, un niño malo para estudiar, pero bueno para hacer enojar hasta a los profesores más pacientes, y ahora era igual que en aquel entonces, aunque solo compartían la clase de matemáticas y deportes.

El Namikaze estudiaba teatro (actuación), y el azabache para ser chef. Cocinar realmente era divertido y apasionante para el Uchiha, un don que él y su hermano habían heredado de su difunta madre, quien siempre que podía les enseñaba su arte culinario.

-Espero que mis padres no se enfaden mucho conmigo ttebayo-Susurro cabizbajo el rubio, atrayendo la atención del moreno.

-No te preocupes, ellos te adoran dobe-Le acaricio la mejilla izquierda al ver que su novio hacia un adorable puchero por el insulto recibido-Eres su "bebé"

-Teme…-sonriendo beso la mano de Sasuke-Ya volvamos a casa.

El Uchiha asintió, pidió la cuenta y luego de pagar se fueron del local con direcciona su hogar, tomándose cariñosamente de la mano.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Una vez que Itachi pago las entradas (La situación económica de Deidara no era la mejor) se adentró junto al rubio en el recinto que estaba repleto, a pesar de que aún era bastante temprano para ir a bailar a una disco.

El lugar solo era tenuemente iluminado por las intermitentes luces de colores, hacia la izquierda se encontraba la barra del bar, iluminada de azul por todo el largo del mesón que era atendido por un joven de cabello castaño con dos extraños tatuajes en forma de colmillos bajo sus dos mejillas. Deidara se acercó rápidamente a la barra del bar y sonriendo coquetamente le pidió al chiquillo dos tragos. Itachi llego donde se encontraba el ojiazul y tomo asiento a su lado, mirándole de reojo.

-Es algo temprano para beber, ¿no crees?-Pregunto el Uchiha frotando la barra del bar con sus dedos.

-No seas aburrido uhn-Deidara recibió ambos vasos y le entrego uno a su acompañante, pero se extrañó al ver que el azabache no hizo más que observarlo a él y al vaso repetidas veces con una de sus finas cejas levantada-¿no bebes?

-No-Pudo oír el rubio a pesar del bullicio del lugar-No me gusta.

-Eres demasiado…sano uhn-El ojiazul bebió ambos vasos rápidamente con una divertida mueca en el rostro; ambos ojos cerrados mientras enseñaba sus dientes, provocando que el moreno a su lado riera de "manera encantadora", según los propios pensamientos del rubio.

-Vamos a bailar uhn.

-Claro.

Deidara jalo de la mano al Uchiha hasta llegar a la pista de baile, se podía ver a otras cientos de parejas bailando frenéticamente bajo la pegajosa y rápida tonada que el Dj iba mezclando con otras canciones cada cierto tiempo. El rubio comenzó el baile con movimientos gráciles, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por las notas musicales unidas en la canción que sonaba de fondo. Pronto Itachi siguió su ejemplo, primero moviendo sus hombros y brazos, con sus ojos abiertos para enfocar a su compañero de baile, esbozando una gran sonrisa al tiempo que sus piernas seguían el ritmo de la canción. El Uchiha rodeo al rubio por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, haciendo que el menor abriera sus ojos para dedicarle una sonrisa pícara y comenzó a mover su cuerpo de manera más sensual, acorde a la canción que se convertía en algo más romántico. Itachi también bajó el ritmo de sus movimientos y apoyo lentamente su cabeza en el hombro del más bajo, que a su vez, paso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache. Los dos jóvenes se meneaban al mismo tiempo, pero entonces el ritmo de la canción fue volviéndose rápido, por ende se separaron y continuaron con los movimientos usados antes de la tonada romántica.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

En el departamento del rubio Namikaze estaban todas las luces apagadas, con excepción de la luz que emanaba el televisor del salón donde se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto mirando una película de acción, Los novios estaban en el sillón con una bolsa grande patatas fritas. Naruto se mantenía atento a cada escena de la película y Sasuke estaba acostado a lo largo del sofá, apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de su novio, tratando de sacar un puñado de frituras que el Namikaze tenía firmemente en sus manos.

-Oe dobe-Naruto siguió embobado con la TV-¡Dobe!

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el rubio, aun mirando hacia el frente.

-¡Cabeza hueca!-Le insulto el azabache por la casi nula atención recibida.

-Sí, ya cállate teme.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y arrebato la bolsa de frituras a Naruto de un manotazo, ganándose una mirada enojada de dos segundos para de inmediato volver a ser reemplazado por la película de acción.

El Uchiha suspiro resignado, después de todo ese "cabeza hueca" era la persona que amaba, y no iba a empezar una pelea solo por un poco de atención, aunque su orgullo quedo dañado al saberse reemplazado por "Transformers 3". Suspiro una vez más antes de llevarse unas patatas a su boca y mirar la película que no estaba tan mal, pero entonces comenzó a cerrar sus ojos involuntariamente, las pastillas ingeridas ya comenzaban a hacer efecto en su organismo. Había tomado sus medicamentos hace poco, luego de ir a comprar con su rubio algunas cosas para comer y para ponerle dinero al celular de Naruto, que uso posteriormente para llamar a sus padres y pedirles disculpas por dejarlos solos en su casa luego de sus constantes comentarios venenosos.

Cuando la película acabo, el ojiazul se encontró con su pareja dormida profundamente en sus piernas, así que se levantó con cuidado y tomo a Sasuke en sus brazos al estilo princesa, sonrió orgulloso de su acto, podía levantarlo a pesar de su brazo algo lastimado y su costilla rota, además, mañana tendría algo para molestar al Uchiha. Lo llevo a la cama, abrió torpemente las sabanas y lo dejo ahí, le saco sus zapatillas y calcetines, pero aun así el azabache siguió durmiendo como si nada. Naruto fue al salón y apago el televisor, después volvió a su habitación para tapar a su dormido novio. El kitsune sonrió satisfecho y procedió a desvestirse, quedando solo en boxers, se metió a la cama y luego de depositar un casto beso en los labios del Uchiha, se recostó a su lado para poder dormir.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Itachi Uchiha estaba molesto, su cita, bueno no su cita, pero su acompañante le había reemplazado hace nada más y nada menos que cinco horas por un chico de cabello negro de su misma estatura que los había estado observando mientras aun él bailaba con el rubio.

No estaba celoso, solo molesto por tener que esperarlo tanto, ya eran cerca de las tres y media de la madrugada y no iba a dejar que su paciente se fuera a revolcar con un cualquiera estando el presente para impedirlo. Además el ojiazul estaba tan borracho que Itachi estaba seguro de que si le preguntaba donde se encontraban no sabría responderle.

Deidara bailaba pegado al joven que le agarraba descaradamente las nalgas, moviéndose ambos sensualmente al mismo compás, hasta que sintió una mano cerrándose fieramente en su brazo izquierdo, dirigió su azulina mirada a dueño de esta y recordó que se suponía debería estar bailando con Itachi, pero el chico que se le acerco se veía más animado como para entretenerlo un buen rato, así que luego de unos minutos se olvidó completamente del Uchiha que jalaba de su brazo hasta llegar fuera del local y caminar rápidamente al lujoso Mercedes del azabache.

Una vez que los dos estaban dentro, el Uchiha encendió la máquina y condujo por las calles con el ceño fruncido en un gesto que daba miedo.

-¿Dónde vives?-Pregunto Itachi sin despegar la vista del camino.

-¿Por qué el enojo? Uhn-Deidara se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad algo intimidado por la alta velocidad a la que conducía su siquiatra-o ¿son celos?-Cuestiono con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mmph-Gruño el Uchiha sonriendo con maldad-¿celos?, ¿de tan poca cosa como tú?, en tus sueños mocoso.

-Estas celoso Uchiha-Afirmo el rubio ignorando el insulto dirigido a él.

-¡Que ridiculez!, ni si quiera te conozco-Argumento el moreno deteniéndose ante un semáforo en rojo-Ya dime dónde vives-Exigió saber rápidamente para que el menor dejara el debate sobre si estaba o no celoso.

Deidara le dio la dirección con algo de esfuerzo para expresarse bien, puesto que el alcohol hacía estragos en su organismo.

-Ya llegamos-Anuncio el azabache deteniéndose frente al hogar del rubio.

-Gracias por traerme uhn-El ojiazul se sacó el cinturón-Aunque me hubiese gustado follar con ese chico, se movía bien uhn-Comento para molestar al Uchiha.

-Como sea, ya bájate-Itachi masajeaba sus sienes molesto por la migraña que comenzaba a acongojarlo.

Deidara sonrió y deposito un corto beso en los labios del Uchiha luego de susurrarle "perdón", entonces se bajó del auto con dificultad y cerró la puerta.

Itachi se quedó hasta que el rubio logro meter las llaves en la cerradura y entro a su hogar, entonces encendió nuevamente su automóvil y se dirigió a su departamento, estaba cansado, no acostumbraba dormir tarde, así que al llegar se lanzó en su grande y solitaria cama para al fin dormir un poco, tal vez el día siguiente no podría salir a trotar como acostumbraba a hacer los domingos por la mañana.

Continuara…(?)

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

*: esa canción es el opening de Death Note

Ahora les preguntare algo en general, ¿Les molestaría si hago un SasuNaruSasu mejor?, es mi sueño escribir narusasu tambn y nunca lo he hecho, dado q este es mi segundo fic, en realidad a mí no me importa quién sea el uke o el seme, pero no se, quiero hacer justicia a favor de Naru-chan. Díganme sii?

¿Qué les pareció el cap?, bueno, malo?, cabe decir que es relleno.

Gracias otra vez por los review y favoritos y esas cosas que no puedo ver desde el celular y no he podido revisar en el netbook de porquería q se conecta cuando quiere, aghhhh ya me voy tengo que arreglar la casa, me dejan un review si quieren, si no quieren bueno entonces como sea xD

Feliz año nuevo! (yo odio este día)

Ja neee!


	3. Primer día de convivencia

**A una bala de distancia**-Uhuru-chan

Hola!, aquí traigo el tercer cap, de paso aviso q soy lenta inventando estas cosas xD, asiq disculpen si me demoro mucho alguna vez, de veras me esfuerzo para darles en el gusto a todas! Lo q me hace cambiar de planes a veces jeje, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y fav y todooo! por leer! De veras gracias.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de la historia son de Masashi kishimoto (a menos que se me ocurra inventar algún extra), la historia es mía y le dedico los caps a mi otouto baka (ericka) tkm ^/~\^ ojala leas el fic algún día xD

**Advertencia:** yaoi, lemon, violencia(aunque no creo que vuelva a pasar), si no gustan leer esto vayanse xD, ah y muerte de un/unos personajes.

**Capítulo 3:** Primer día de convivencia

-¡Ah!, ¡Ya no se que hacer!-Gritó dramáticamente Naruto, observando fijamente al azabache frente a él.

-mmm muy sobreactuado dobe-Opinó el Uchiha, dejando un humeante tazon de ramen en la mesa, donde usualmente se sentaba su pareja.

-¡Tu no sabes nada Sasuke teme!-Exclamó picado el rubio, enviándole una mirada molesta al mayor.

-Calla y come antes de que se enfrie-Se sentó luego de dejar un plato de ramen para él de igual modo que cuando sirvió a su novio.

Naruto se sentó de mala gana junto al azabache, ¿Como se atrevía a decirle que actuaba mal?, ¡Se supone que ese teme le ayudaría a ensayar sus expresiones, no sólo a hacerlo enojar criticándole todo!, pero por ahora mejor dejaba de lado su enojo para degustar su platillo favorito, se llevó los palillos repletos de fideos a la boca y los trago impaciente, ¡Que rico cocinaba Sasuke!, observó al azabache y este le sonrió de medio lado. Sasuke prefiria comer cualquier cosa excepto ramen, pero su zorrito adoraba esos malditos fideos condimentados excesivamente, así que un día a la semana le cocinaba ramen al revoltoso rubio, claro que lo hacia a su manera, trozaba bien las verduras para que el kitsune no pudiera sacarlas de la sopa y trataba de poner la carne de cerdo más sana que encontraba en el mercado, echando muchísima de esta última para que las excesivas verduras pasarán desapercibidas.

-¡Estaba delicioso como siempre dattebayo!-Comentó el rubio luego de tragar los fideos casi sin respirar y beber la sopa en tiempo record-¿Me sirves más?

-mmph-Bufó el azabache quitándole el plato al Namikaze y parandose para servir más comida al rubio que se acariciaba el estómago impaciente-No se como disfrutas la comida si ni siquiera la masticas.

-jeje esque no puedo comer lento algo tan rico-Se excusó el ojiazul con una sonrisa zorruna adornando su rostro, recibió el plato y besó la mano de Sasuke-Gracias.

-De nada dobe-Respondió el Uchiha, acercándose a besar al rubio, pero sólo quedó con los labios estirados, puesto que el kitsune ya estaba tragandose la nueva ración de fideos sin si quiera darse cuenta de la cercanía de su novio-Tsk...Usuratonkashi.

-¿mmm?-Naruto observó como el azabache volvía a sentarse a su lado con una mueca de fastidio, trago rápido la carne y fideos en su boca, sacándole algunas lágrimas por el esfuerzo y volteó a ver a Sasuke-¿Porque estas enojado ahora?

-Por nada, termina de comer o llegaremos tarde al cine-Dijo el Uchiha cortante, comiendo los últimos fideos que quedaban en su plato, deteniéndose al ver que el ojiazul se acercaba a él-¿Que...oye, dejame...

El Namikaze mordia y lamia la oreja del azabache con sus ojos cerrados, pero se detuvo cuando el azabache movió su cara hacia él con expresión molesta, sin embargo el kitsune le sonrió atrapando sus labios lentamente en un beso cariñoso, separaron sus bocas de a poco, no queriendo abandonar aquel agradable contacto, se miraron unos minutos y sonrieron a la vez.

-¿Iremos al cine a besarnos no es así?-Cuestionó el kitsune sonriendo ampliamente.

-Estas cada día más pervertido dobe-Respondió el Uchiha levantándose de su lugar antes de que el rubio se le acercara otra vez-ya vamos.

-¡Tu eres más pervertido que yo dattebayo!-Le señaló el ojiazul, sin quitar su sonrisa del rostro.

Sasuke entrelazo su mano con la del rubio y ambos salieron del departamento, aunque Naruto protestaba por haber sido ignorado en su acusación, siendo los dos chicos objeto de las miradas curiosas de los transeúntes que pasaban cerca de la joven pareja.

El sol brillaba con intensidad en aquel silencioso lugar, donde un azabache de pronunciadas ojeras estaba de pie bajo la sombra de un árbol, frente a él en el blanco mármol del suelo se podían leer perfectamente dos nombres: Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha. Itachi se agacho y colocó las frescas amapolas blancas en un pequeño florero enterrado por la mitad en la tierra para que no se saliera de su lugar.

El cementerio donde yacían los restos de Mikoto y Fugaku era casi como un parque, sólo que el lugar era silencioso y casi vacío, excepto por algunos parientes de los familiares muertos en las tumbas. Todo el lugar estaba rodeado de pasto, que era interrumpido por las lápidas a raz del suelo y sus adornos o pequeños presentes que dejaban ahí las personas que preocupaban por los restos enterrados en el frío suelo.

Itachi miraba ausente la lápida que compartían sus padres, no necesitaban mucho espacio, puesto que ni si quiera estaban de cuerpo completo ahí dentro, pero con sus restos bastaba para el pequeño memorial. El mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Uchiha iba a visitarlos cada cierto tiempo, sólo el iba a cambiar las flores de la blanca tumba, debido a que Sasuke prefería no visitar los restos mortales de sus padres, era demasiado para él, y eso estaba ya más que demostrado.

El día que se enteraron de la muerte de sus progenitores estaba nítido en la cabeza de los dos hermanos, Itachi había cumplido sus dieciocho años hacia unos meses, y Sasuke contaba ya con trece tiernos años. Aquel día el peor error de Itachi fue haber subido al segundo piso de su espacioso hogar para buscar el bloqueador solar que quería aplicar en la delicada piel de su hermano. En el piso de abajo se escuchó el sonido del teléfono, pero no duró más de dos segundos antes de que Sasuke contestara la llamada.

-Diga

-¿con la residencia Uchiha?-Dudó el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Si, ¿Que desea?-Preguntó Sasuke con su ya ronca voz, a pesar de tener trece años.

-Lamento mucho informarle que nuestras sospechas eran ciertas-Se disculpó el hombre con voz afligida-Ayer a las tres cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, han sido encontrados los restos de los señores Uchiha, en un roquerio cerca de…

Sasuke se quedó en silencio mirando ausente frente a él, se supone que sus padres habían salido sólo por el fin de semana para relajarse un poco, puesto que Fugaku trabajaba incansablemente todos los días y Mikoto había dejado su trabajo para dedicarse a criar a sus dos retoños. Ambos habían decidido que un viaje en barco sería divertido, así que planificaron todo para el corto viaje en el mar abierto, Itachi ya tenía dieciocho años, y era bastante maduro para su edad, así que le dejaron a cargo a su hermano menor mientras ellos estaban de paseo.

El menor de los Uchiha estaba en shock, y sólo pudo balbucear una palabra de todas las oídas en esa conversación.

-restos...

-Si, dado que ya llevan más de una semana en el mar sólo pudimos encontrar algunas extremidades, y mediante un examen de ADN pudimos corroborar sus identidades-Relato calmada la voz masculina.

Entonces Itachi le mintió al decirle que sus padres la estaban pasando tan bien que habían alargado el paseo una semana más para descansar. Sasuke intento decir algo, pero no pudo, sintió dolor en su pecho, tanto que le asfixiaba, ya no podría ver nunca más a sus padres, ni decirles cuanto los quería, ya no podría volver a abrazarlos cuando llegaban de algún lugar, ya no recibiría un beso de Mikoto antes de dormir, y tampoco podría preguntarle a su padre que hacía en el trabajo cada día, ya nadie le recibiría al llegar de la escuela, ya ni si quiera le podrían regañar cuando hacía alguna travesura, ya nunca más podría ver a su mamá ni a su papá.

-¿Con quien hablas Sasuke?-Preguntó desde la escalera el mayor-¿Sasuke?

Itachi se apresuró al ver lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por el rostro de su hermano, cogió el teléfono preocupado y entonces lo supo, sus padres habían muerto, el ya no tenía esperanzas de todos modos, lo supo en el momento en que le habían llamado avisándole sobre el accidente que habían sufrido, la pequeña embarcación había chocado en un roquerio en la noche, lo abordaban apenas 10 personas, entre ellos sus padres.

-Esta bien, gracias por llamar, iré mañana a recoger los restos, hasta luego-Se despidió rápido del hombre encargado de la seguridad marítima del lugar del accidente.

Itachi se agacho y abrazo a su hermano, pero no le correspondieron el gesto, Sasuke se quedó mudo, mirando al frente sin mirar realmente, sintió los brazos de su hermano a su alrededor, pero en aquel entonces Sasuke no comprendió aquel amable gesto de su hermano, sólo se dedicó a pensar en lo que había perdido, las personas que ya nunca más le abrazarían.

Pasaron dos cortas semanas, Itachi se había encargado de los trámites correspondientes al cementerio, los gastos funerarios y además tuvo que conseguir un abogado para que le ayudara con algunas cláusulas legales de la herencia de sus padres, ya era mayor de edad, así que se le daría la custodia de su hermano menor a él.

Luego del funeral de sus padres, Sasuke falto al colegio durante un mes entero, cuando regreso a sus clases ya no era el mismo niño cariñoso y hasta travieso que era antes, en vez de eso el nuevo Sasuke parecía más bien un alma en pena, sus profesores estaban preocupados por el drástico cambio de actitud del menor, prácticamente toda la escuela se había enterado de que el famoso matrimonio Uchiha había fallecido en un accidente.

Un día que Itachi había salido a informarse más sobre las carreras universitarias y sus aranceles le llamaron desde el colegio desesperados, el motivo: Sasuke había corrido gritando y llorando por prácticamente todo el colegio pidiendo ayuda, pero no podían calmarlo. Rápidamente Itachi se dirigió al colegio en el primer taxi que paso cerca de él, entro apresurado a la institución y fue hasta el patio principal, donde se podía ver muchos niños y algunos profesores reunidos alrededor de algo, se acercó más al oír un grito desgarrador, en el suelo estaba Sasuke llorando, hecho un ovillo mientras tiritaba con una mueca de horror en el rostro.

-¡Ayúdenme!, ¡Ayúdenme!, ¡Por favor!-Gritaba el pequeño, escondiendo su cara entre sus manitas.

-Sasuke, tranquilo-Susurro Itachi abrazando al menor y acariciando su cabello.

-Nii…Nii-san-Dijo en un susurro hipando el pequeño azabache, apretando a su hermano en el abrazo, tratando de ya no oír aquellas horribles voces que le gritaban-Tengo miedo…ayúdame.

-¿Qué pasa otouto?-Pregunto el mayor, oyendo como los docentes alejaban a los niños del lugar, haciéndolos regresar a sus salones de clases.

-Las voces…me persiguen…me gritan-Se aferró más a su hermano y continuo-Primero solo susurraban, pero ya no aguanto más, no me dejan nunca en paz, quieren que me haga daño-Explico más calmado, sintiendo las caricias que le daba su hermano en el rostro y cabello.

-¿voces?, ¿Cuántas voces?-Pregunto sorprendido por lo recién oído de su hermano.

-Dos, un hombre y una mujer-Confeso el azabache, mirando a su hermano con las mejillas sonrojadas de tanto llorar-No entiendo nada nii-san.

-Yo te voy a ayudar Sasuke, no te preocupes otouto-Le hablo suave con una sonrisa, beso su mejilla y ambos se pusieron de pie.

Itachi llevo a su hermano al pediatra, pero este último le recomendó llevar a su hermano a algún sicólogo infantil, y así fue, luego de unas cuantas semanas de exámenes y test sicológicos, además de un estricto seguimiento de sus actitudes y cambios de humor, el sicólogo le envió a ver un siquiatra con sospechas de una esquizofrenia causada por el trauma de la muerte de sus padres, y el Uchiha mayor así hizo, llevo a su hermano al siquiatra y le diagnosticaron la enfermedad que hasta el día de hoy le acongojaba: esquizofrenia indiferenciada.

Desde ese día ya no pensó en sus sueños, comenzó a pensar en su hermano, aun le dolía el recuerdo de su pequeño otouto pidiendo a gritos ayuda, aterrado, así que para ayudar aunque sea un poco a Sasuke, decidió renunciar a su ferviente pasión por la cocina, estudiaría para ser siquiatra, así entendería más a su hermano, y si ya no podía curarse, también podría ayudar a todas las personas que sufrían enfermedades sicológicas.

Cuando Sasuke cumplió dieciséis años seguía siendo el frio chico en el que se convirtió a los trece años, no compartía con nadie, no tenía amigos, solo compañeros con los que entablaba algunas conversaciones en raras ocasiones, entonces conoció a Naruto, el chico nuevo, Itachi recordaba que cierto día Sasuke llego alegando porque le habían hecho sentarse con un crio insoportable que no había parado de hablarle en todo el día, y así llegaba todos los días hablando pestes de Naruto, y con el paso de los meses Sasuke inevitablemente fue cediendo ante el revoltoso rubio, hacían los trabajos juntos, almorzaban con los amigos del kitsune, y ¡Hasta iban a fiestas!, Itachi no podía estar más feliz con el progreso que mostraba su hermano, no le gustaba verlo amargado todo el día sin hablar echado en el sillón leyendo algún libro o escuchando música encerrado en su propio mundo.

Naruto con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en el mejor amigo del azabache, hasta se podría decir el único, a él también le había tocado contener a su amigo algunas veces en sus ataques de furia o paranoia, pero eso solo le hacía querer proteger aún más al azabache en vez de alejarse como ya lo habían hecho otras personas antes, Sasuke no era una mala persona, podía llegar a ser alguien gracioso y hasta cariñoso a su manera, solo necesitaba que le comprendieran en su enfermedad y sus drásticos cambios, solo necesitaba apoyo.

Para cuando Itachi se graduó, su hermano y Naruto habían dejado de ser solo amigos para ser novios, y él se sintió realmente feliz, aquel rubio le había demostrado ya muchísimas veces que se merecía a su hermano con creces, siempre estaba pendiente de él y lo cuidaba, entendía sus extraños cambios de ánimo y aun así con todos sus problemas lo quería.

Ahora su otouto no era un niño, ya tenía veinticuatro años, y a pesar de todo siempre le veía bastante feliz, excepto por el ultimo percance ocurrido. Itachi suspiro enviando una última mirada a sus fallecidos padres, de seguro que estarían muy orgullosos de su hermano y él, sonrió melancólico y salió de aquel lúgubre lugar caminando a paso lento, era un lindo día feriado, quizás podría salir a correr un rato o ver una película, aunque ahora ultimo estaba muy sedentario, lo mejor sería ejercitarse un poco. Subió al auto y se marchó rumbo a su departamento.

En el cine estaban todos disfrutando de la película romántica que se proyectaba en la pantalla, ya iba por la mitad cuando se escuchó una estridente risotada proveniente de un joven blanco como la porcelana y de azabaches cabellos, todos se voltearon a mirar a aquel chiquillo que reía sin motivos al parecer. Naruto miro como su novio reía hasta las lágrimas, con cuidado le tomó del brazo y lo saco de la sala disculpándose con el público que asistía al lugar.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto repentinamente Sasuke cuando ya estaban en la calle.

-A casa amor-Respondió el rubio haciendo parar un taxi.

-¿y la película?-El azabache subió al taxi después del kitsune-¿te aburrió?

-Eh…si, estaba realmente aburrida, las cintas románticas no son lo mío ttebayo-Respondió sonriendo el ojiazul.

Sasuke no hablo más en todo el camino, llegaron a su hogar y bajaron del taxi, eran las cinco de la tarde. Ambos entraron al lugar en silencio, Sasuke había adoptado una seriedad que ya estaba rayando con la indiferencia, ni miro a su novio junto a él cuando este le pregunto si quería comer algo, solo contesto con un seco "no" y fue directo a encerrarse en la habitación. Naruto decidió no ir a preguntarle que ocurría, ya había pasado muchas veces, también era parte de su enfermedad ser frio en extremos a veces, o reír con alucinaciones, aunque la costumbre no lo hacía menos doloroso, sería mejor dejarle solo un rato.

Cuando Itachi llego a casa comenzó a hacer abdominales en el piso, los hacia todos los días, después de todo necesitaba cuidar de su imagen. Cuando acabo de hacer su rutina de ejercicios estaba todo sudado, se sacó la camiseta y los pantalones dirigiéndose al baño, necesitaba una buena ducha. Luego de una hora relajado en la bañera decidió salir, tenía tres llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido, fue a echarse en el sillón aun desnudo y llamo a aquel número, se sorprendió un poco al notar que no había oído ni dos veces el tono y le contestaron.

-Al fin llamas Uchiha uhn

-Ah, ¿Deidara?, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?-Pregunto Itachi asombrado por oír aquella voz luego de ya casi un mes desde que fueron a bailar.

-Tengo mis trucos Itachi, yo definitivamente consigo todo lo que quiero uhn-En realidad había sido algo difícil, pero al final logro hartar a Temari para que le diera el número de su siquiatra-…Y tú no serás la excepción Ita-koi.

-…-El azabache suspiro antes de contestar, no era bueno para su salud mental el enojarse-¿Qué quieres Deidara?

-¿Qué quiero?, uhn solo quería hablar con mi siquiatra sensual-Comento dejando oír una risilla traviesa-Además no he sabido nada de ti desde el día en que salimos uhn.

-Si mal no recuerdo tenemos una cita médica este mes-Respondió aburrido el Uchiha, levantándose de su lugar y yendo a la cocina-Ahí podremos hablar.

-¿Solo quieres hablar conmigo cuando pago por ello?, que malo eres Ita-koi uhn-Dijo Deidara empleando un tono tristón que no convencía a nadie.

-Como si estuviera obligado a tratar contigo mocoso-Sacó una lata de bebida de la nevera y fue a recostarse en el sillón.

-¡No soy un mocoso!, ¡Te informo que tengo veinticinco años! Uhn-Exclamo exaltado el rubio por el otro lado de la línea.

-Mocoso, solo tienes un año más que mi otouto-Giro su mirada a la ventana que daba al balcón, quería tomar algo de aire, pero no era buena idea asomarse desnudo ahí.

-¿Tú que edad tienes Ita-koi?-Interrogo curioso el rubio.

-Tsk…veintinueve-Bebió de su bebida.

-Estas bastante bien para tener treinta años Uchiha uhn-Comento riendo el ojiazul- Solo nos separan cuatro años uhn.

-No me pongas treinta años, aún tengo veintinueve mocoso-Contesto calmado el moreno.

-Oye Uchiha, ¿Me abrirías la puerta? Uhn-Pregunto al tiempo que golpeaba la madera.

Itachi corto la llamada exaltado, no era bueno que Deidara le viera como Mikoto le trajo al mundo, así que corrió a la habitación para vestirse, se puso unas bermudas color crema, una camiseta que le quedaba grande y sandalias. Salió apresurado hacia la sala y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba sonriente su rubio paciente mirándole, vestía un pantalón y una camisa blanca, era algo formal, más bien parecía un uniforme.

-¿Cómo sabes en qué departamento vivo?

-Primero salúdame uhn-Susurro acercándose a besarlo, pero Itachi le hizo entrar jalándole del brazo.

-Respóndeme- Exigió el Uchiha, frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú me dijiste que vivías en este edificio, así que vine y pregunte a la recepcionista del lugar, no quería decirme, pero la convencí con mi encanto uhn-Relato sonriente el muchacho rubio-Te dije que consigo todo lo que quiero.

-Qué mala seguridad, cualquiera puede tener mi número y saber dónde vivo-Protesto molesto el azabache.

-Eh… ¿Y esa ropa?-Rió el ojiazul, observando la despreocupada imagen de su siquiatra-Creí que eras formal siempre uhn.

-Acababa de bañarme, fue lo primero que vi.

-Te ves guapo de todos modos Ita-koi uhn-Se acercó al azabache y lo abrazó-Tu cabello esta mojado-Susurró en su oído, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello contrario-Hueles bien uhn.

-O…oye, salte de encima-Ordeno no muy seguro el mayor.

-¿No me das un beso de nuevo?, parece que a ti hay que pedírtelos uhn.

-No, ¿quieres algo de beber?, ¿tienes hambre?-Se zafo del agarre del rubio y se dirigió a la cocina.

-No, gracias, ya comí en mi casa uhn.

Deidara observaba el lugar atento, aquel departamento era lujoso, las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco y el piso estaba cubierto por piso flotante que le daba un toque elegante al lugar, los sillones eran de cuero negro, se podían apreciar también dos estantes repletos de libros de todos tamaños, un balcón con cortinas azul oscuro, un mueble con un gran televisor pantalla plana y un gran equipo de música con decenas de discos apilados ordenadamente, sobre los muebles habían algunas fotos, se acercó a verlas y pudo distinguir a Itachi y su hermano cuando eran pequeños y una pareja de adultos, que supuso eran sus padres, Itachi lucia realmente adorable con su cabello corto y con aquellas dos ojeras ya marcadas en su rostro sonriente.

-Eras adorable uhn-Señalo la fotografía y miro al azabache que venía con una taza de café en la mano.

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunto indiferente, sentándose en el sofá.

-Sí, bastante, no creería que eras tú si no fuera por esas ojeras uhn-Comento acercándose a Itachi-Deberías sonreír más uhn.

-¿Para qué viniste Deidara?-Pregunto mirando como el rubio se instalaba cómodamente junto a él.

-Debo pasar más tiempo con mi futuro novio uhn-Respondió el ojiazul, acurrucándose en el pecho del mayor-Tengo frio.

-No hace frio.

-Si uhn.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-¿Veamos una película? Uhn-Propuso el artista solo por decir algo.

-Como quieras mocoso-Le paso el control de la Tv a su compañero.

El rubio hizo un puchero y besó el rostro de Itachi, ganándose una mirada de reproche, encendió el televisor y puso la primera película que encontró, dejo el control en la mesita de centro que estaba frente al sofá y miro a su acompañante un momento, luego se levanto.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Acuéstate uhn-Ordeno sonriente el rubio.

-No, vuelve a sentarte y deja de molestar-Jalo de la muñeca del menor, pero este opuso resistencia.

-Quiero acostarme encima, tengo sueño uhn-Explico el ojiazul, tironeando de las piernas de Itachi.

-Acuéstate tu solo, eres peligroso, no quiero acostarme-Dijo el azabache frunciendo el ceño al ver como el menor tironeaba de sus piernas.

-¿Me tienes miedo? Uhn-Susurro andando a cuatro patas en el sillón-No te hare nada Ita-koi-Se acercó a lamerle la mejilla y la comisura del labio.

-Eso no me convence-Comento levantando una de sus finas cejas negras.

-¡Joder estoy cansado!, ¡Tuve que trabajar hoy para ganar un poco más de dinero! Uhn-Confeso el rubio enojándose por la poca cooperación del azabache-Solo échate ahí de una maldita vez uhn.

Itachi suspiro derrotado y se acostó en el sillón con pesadez, luego Deidara se recostó suavemente sobre él, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, oyendo los suaves latidos del corazón del azabache. El Uchiha se sorprendió de lo poco que pesaba el rubio, pasó ambos brazos hacia arriba y poso su cabeza encima de ellos.

El rubio se había dormido apenas se había acostado y parecía estar bastante cómodo en su lugar, recibiendo las caricias que le daba el moreno en su rubio cabello, parecía un niño tomando su siesta. Itachi observaba divertido la televisión, eran las siete y miraba la comedia que se emitía a esa hora, pero luego de un rato él también fue cerrando sus ojos y se durmió.

Aproximadamente a las nueve fue cuando Deidara abrió sus ojos, había dormido muy bien y ya no se sentía cansado, su trabajo era un fastidio, todo el día le daban órdenes y tenía que llevar comida de un lado a otro, no podía estar sentado un minuto porque llegaba alguien que necesitaba ser atendido. El rubio levanto su cuerpo con cuidado, apoyándose en sus brazos y observo a Itachi que estaba aún dormido, así aprovecharía de espiar un poco en su departamento, se levantó completamente y de inmediato observo frente a la sala de estar, no había visto que había una mesa ahí, ni tampoco pudo ver a su llegada que ahí estaba instalada su escultura, sonrió satisfecho, lucia bien e ese lugar, también habían algunos cuadros algo abstractos y una alfombra cubría el espacio ocupado por la mesa en el suelo. El ojiazul dejo de mirar aquel lugar y se internó en la habitación del azabache, pasando de largo la cocina, era una habitación grande, el piso estaba alfombrado de color crema, la cama matrimonial ocupaba una gran parte del lugar, al lado derecho del lecho había una mesita de noche, y un poco más allá en la pared había una ventana, del lado izquierdo donde se encontraba de pie el ojiazul se podía apreciar un closet grande de color blanco, junto a la cama había otra mesita de noche con una lámpara de pantalla naranja encima, frente a la cama había una cómoda color café no muy grande, el rubio se acercó un poco más y abrió los cajones, el primero tenia ropa interior y calcetines, el segundo algunas camisetas de material ligero para hacer deportes y otras casuales de distintos colores, en el tercero habían varios shorts deportivos, y en el cuarto estaban los pantalones, pero no había nada raro como pensó en un momento el menor, bufo frustrado y se dirigió a revisar las cómodas, abrió el cajón de una de ellas y dentro estaba repleto de papeles ordenados en carpetas, Deidara dio la vuelta alrededor de la cama y abrió el cajón de la otra mesita de noche, dentro había un reloj, unas baterías, algunos elásticos para el cabello, y no parecía haber nada más, pero luego pudo ver que había una fotografía boca abajo en del fondo del cajón, la tomo en sus manos y la volteo, era una chica que miraba radiante hacia la cámara, su cabello era de color castaño y sus ojos de color café oscuro, de piel blanca y parecía lucia delgada.

Itachi se despertó algo adolorido, no acostumbraba dormir en el sillón, y menos con alguien encima, se levantó al ver que su visita no estaba, pero lo encontró de inmediato al entrar a la habitación, ahí estaba Deidara sentado en la orilla de su cama con una fotografía en las manos. El azabache se paró frente al rubio, pero este último parecía muy concentrado en descifrar las borrosas palabras escritas en la foto, y se asustó al sentir que aquel trozo de papel se le iba de las manos, ambos hombres se miraron un momento en silencio, hasta que Itachi decidió hablar.

-No es muy educado de tu parte hurgar en mis cosas-Dijo guardando la fotografía en su lugar.

-¿Quién es ella? uhn-Su voz sonó algo desesperada, muy andromano podía ser, pero no quería tener nada con alguien que ya tenía dueño, y si Itachi ya tenía novia no sería agradable para él renunciar a su conquista.

-No es algo que te importe mocoso, ¿Qué quieres comer?, ya es hora de cenar.

-¿Es tu novia?-Pregunto ignorando lo dicho por el Uchiha-Respóndeme uhn.

-Oye, a ti no tengo porque darte explicaciones-Se molestó el azabache, caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué no quieres responderme? Uhn-Deidara le siguió hasta la cocina, donde el mayor hurgaba en la nevera.

-Porque esos son problemas míos-Respondió sacando carne del congelador.

Deidara no insistió más, pero tarde o temprano le sacaría la verdad a Itachi, se había quedado muy intrigado por la forma cariñosa en que estaba escrita la dedicatoria de la fotografía, aunque no pudo leer del todo bien, pudo distinguir claramente las palabras "discúlpame Ita-chan" y dudaba seriamente que Itachi le dejara a cualquiera llamarle "Ita-chan", frunció el ceño molesto, nunca le había gustado ser el segundón, ya lo había hecho una vez y ser el amante no le gusto, no, ser el "otro" de nuevo no, eso sí que no, si Itachi iba a ser suyo debía estar libre.

Itachi lleno una olla con agua y comenzó a cocinar el arroz, dejo la carne en un mueble mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la chica de la foto, pero ese intruso de Deidara se había encargado de recordarle la imagen de aquella hermosa mujer, suspiro en un intento de calmarse y no perder la paciencia, volvió a la nevera y saco unas verduras, las llevo al lavaplatos y las lavo bien, luego comenzó a picarlas en la tabla de cortar, miro de reojo al rubio y este parecía pensar en algo molesto, porque tenía el ceño fruncido a mas no poder, volvió su vista a las verduras y una vez listas las dejo en un recipiente de vidrio sobre la mesa, mientras se cocinaba el arroz puso el aceite en la sartén y frio la carne.

A las diez de la noche estaban ya sentados ambos hombres en la mesa comiendo en silencio, Deidara estaba molesto, de veras quería saber quién era esa chica y a pesar de que le pregunto muchas veces al moreno este no le dijo nada, y el rubio ya se estaba exasperando, pero luego se cansó de preguntar sin recibir la respuesta que quería, así que se calló y se dedicó a comer la cena cocinada por el mayor. El Uchiha termino de comer y se levantó a lavar su plato, al rato después el rubio termino igual, se levantó de la mesa y dejo su plato en el fregadero sin lavar, Itachi bufo molesto, pero de todos modos tenía que lavar todo, no le gustaba ser desordenado.

-Me quedare a dormir uhn-Informo el ojiazul antes de desaparecer de la cocina.

-¿Qué?, no, oye…-El azabache le siguió hasta la habitación y le miro atónito, puesto que el menor hurgaba en sus ropas y sacaba algunas prendas-¿Qué haces?

-Busco algo para dormir, normalmente duermo solo en boxers, pero tengo frio, te lo había dicho antes uhn-Respondió como si nada, eligiendo una camiseta negra y un pantalón de pijama azul-Aunque no sé si necesitare la ropa jeje-Comento mirándole con lujuria al tiempo que se sacaba la camisa.

-Haz lo que quieras, solo no molestes, mañana debo trabajar-Dijo el azabache antes de salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Con eso una duda se despejaba en la mente de Deidara, el Uchiha vivía solo, de otro modo no le hubiese dejado quedarse. Termino de vestirse y se soltó el cabello, dejo su uniforme del trabajo encima del mueble y salió de la habitación, busco a Itachi en la cocina y no lo encontró, tampoco estaba en la sala, observo las cortinas del balcón que estaban cerradas, pero se movían ligeramente por el viento, salió y vio al azabache apoyado en la baranda, su cuerpo entero se estremeció, hacia frio afuera a esa hora, se acercó más a la baranda y se apoyó quedando junto al Uchiha, sus ojos azules se enfocaron en el paisaje urbano, se veían hermosas las millones de luces brillando en mayor y menor intensidad, de seguro cuando estaba el cielo despejado se podían observar las estrellas mezclándose con las luces de los rascacielos, se abrazó a si mismo sobando con las manos sus brazos, el viento mecía su cabello lentamente, Itachi miraba al rubio cabello de Deidara moverse elegante de un lado a otro, observo el rostro del menor y en sus azules ojos se podían ver reflejadas las luces de la ciudad, su piel parecía algo pálida en la oscuridad de la noche, y todo aquello le daba un aire de misterio y hermosura, así como estaba, vestido con sus ropas que le quedaban algo anchas parecía casi un ángel. El rubio se volteo para quedar frente al Uchiha y sonrió, el azabache parecía embobado mirándole así de concentrado, Deidara se acercó y como no vio ningún amago de alejarse en el mayor aprovecho para besarlo, fue un beso corto, el azabache le miro en silencio y se acercó por mas, pero el rubio volvió a besarle por unos segundos y separo sus labios de los contrarios, Itachi apreso al rubio entre sus brazos y se acercó nuevamente, pero el menor sonrió alejando su rostro.

-Creí que no querías besarme uhn-Dijo mirando el rostro confundido del Uchiha, entonces rozo sus labios con los contrarios y susurro-Te pedí un beso antes y me lo negaste.

-Lo…siento-Respondió en voz baja sin despegar su vista de los azules ojos le miraban, intento atrapar aquellos juguetones labios otra vez, pero volvieron a escaparse.

-Pídemelo uhn.

-¿ah?

-Quieres un beso, pídemelo-Susurro acercándose nuevamente-Pídemelo y te lo doy uhn.

-Eh…-Itachi frunció el ceño, pero de todos modos le siguió el juego a Deidara-¿Me das un beso?

El rubio sonrió satisfecho, entonces vio como el azabache se acercaba, pero no le iba a dar en el gusto tan fácilmente, se soltó del abrazo que mantenían y entro al departamento dejando un "no uhn" en el aire, Itachi quedo desconcertado por unos segundos y luego de fruncir el ceño por enésima vez en el día, entro a su departamento, cerro la ventana que daba al balcón y se volteo a mirar al menor con fastidio.

-¿Tienes que estar todo el día amargado Uchiha? Uhn-Se recostó en el sofá y encendió el televisor como si estuviera en su casa.

-Hazte a un lado-Ordeno el azabache de pie frente al sillón.

-Acuéstate conmigo, no me apetece sentarme uhn-Comento cambiando canales despreocupadamente.

-Iré a dormir entonces, no me molestes y no hagas ruido, tengo que trabajar mañana.

Itachi ignoro el puchero del rubio y se fue a su habitación, ese mocoso era un dolor de cabeza, no le dejaba en paz un segundo, aunque debía admitir que había pensado en él un par de veces en el transcurso de tiempo que no se vieron, pero ni el mismo sabía el porqué de sus pensamientos. Cerro la puerta de la recamara y se acostó bajo las sabanas, no tenía sueño porque había dormido cuando estaba en el sillón, pero prefería fingir que dormía a aguantar las niñerías de su visita.

Ya pasadas las doce y media de la noche fue cuando Deidara apago el televisor y se deshizo de la evidencia de lo ingerido a escondidas del dueño de casa; tiro los papeles de dulces al basurero, después se adentró en el baño, no había tenido la oportunidad de utilizarlo antes, era espacioso para ser un baño, las cerámicas del piso eran de color blanco, mientras que las paredes estaban cubiertas de cerámicas color celeste algo pálido, siendo las paredes atravesadas en la mitad por una línea de cerámicas azules, a la izquierda estaba el lavamanos y el espejo, al lado de este estaba el botiquín, luego estaba e retrete, en la pared justo arriba del inodoro había una repisa llena, habían peinetas, un desodorante ambiental, crema de afeitar y gel para el cabello, al lado derecho de la habitación solo habían dos tubos algo separados de los que colgaban toallas, en el piso había una pequeña alfombra para pisar antes de entrar en la tina que estaba cerrada por una puerta corrediza de vidrio. Deidara dejo su inspección y se dedicó a hacer sus necesidades, se lavó las manos y salió del baño hacia la habitación, entro silencioso y de inmediato pudo observar como el Uchiha respiraba suavemente, lo que indicaba que estaba dormido, el rubio se metió a la cama y se cubrió hasta el cuello con las sabanas, intento dormir por un buen rato, pero era inútil, así que decidió hacer lo más lógico para él, despertar a Itachi para entretenerse un rato.

-Psss, Itachi, oye…despierta uhn-Movió al azabache por el hombro, pero no despertaba-¡Itachi!-Grito en su oído.

-¡Ah!, ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto exaltado el Uchiha, sentándose de golpe en la cama.

-Estoy aburrido, no puedo dormir uhn-Dijo el rubio mirando a su compañero.

-¡Mierda!, ¡Te dije que no me molestaras porque debo trabajar!-Protesto el azabache con el ceño fruncido-No debiste dormirte toda la tarde mocoso imbécil.

-Oye, no me trates así uhn-El rubio le miro enojado de igual modo y prosiguió-tienes mal despertar ¿eh?

-Tsk… ¿Cómo no voy a tener mal despertar si me gritas al oído mientras duermo?-Volvió a acostarse y suspiro mirando la hora en su celular-Son las una y veinte de la mañana.

-Es buena hora uhn-Susurro el rubio, cerca del oído del Uchiha.

-¿Buena hora para qué?-Dudo el azabache sin entender lo que quería decir el ojiazul.

-Para hacer ejercicio jeje-Rió de forma encantadora y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Itachi-Me estuve conteniendo todo el día para que no me echaras de tu casa uhn, pero ya no me aguanto Ita-koi, estas muy bueno-Concluyo besando el cuello del moreno con pasión.

-Ya se me hacía raro que no me acosaras-Comento el azabache reprimiendo un suspiro.

Deidara sintió el cuerpo de Itachi estremecerse levemente, sonrió y lamio las clavículas del mayor, dejando pequeñas marcas de mordiscos en el proceso mientras el Uchiha se quedaba quieto observando al rubio sobre él. El artista se frotaba insistentemente sobre su siquiatra, su rubio cabello caía sobre el cuerpo bajo él, coló sus traviesas manos bajó la camiseta del Uchiha, tanteando los marcados abdominales y pectorales, pero se detuvo con un escalofrío al sentir las grandes manos del azabache recorriendo sus piernas sobre la molesta ropa, disfruto un momento de la lenta caricia y volvió a la caza de los labios contrarios, beso furiosamente al mayor e introdujo su lengua, Itachi estaba tratando de no propasarse, pero era muy difícil con semejante ejemplar encima de su regazo, apretó de súbito las nalgas del menor, robándole un suspiro y una sonrisa juguetona al ojiazul, el azabache giro sobre la cama quedando encima de Deidara, beso su quijada tiernamente, luego sus rosados labios mientras introducía sus manos bajo la camiseta del menor de igual modo que él lo había hecho antes, bajo lentamente y beso el ombligo del rubio, le miro a los ojos un momento y pudo ver que ese hermoso color azul estaba oscurecido por la lujuria, bajo su mirada al cuerpo que besaba y fue subiendo la camiseta hasta sacarla por completo, siguió recorriendo ese cuerpo con sus besos, de hombros hasta el cuello, lamiendo todo a su paso, oyendo los recientes jadeos y gemidos del rubio. Deidara enrollo sus piernas en la cadera del Uchiha y se apegó a él, sintiendo el miembro semi-erecto del azabache sobre su propia erección, Itachi cerró sus ojos avergonzado por el estado en que estaba cuando el ojiazul le miro sonriente.

-Solo estoy así porque te fregaste encima de mí-Se excusó Itachi, abriendo sus ojos para ver directo a los azules ojos bajo él.

-Mejor cállate y sigue uhn-Ordeno el menor mordisqueando el labio inferior del Uchiha.

Y tal como le dijo su acompañante, Itachi se acercó a besarle una vez más, mientras el rubio le sacaba la camiseta con profesionalismo, el ojiazul comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello y hombro del Uchiha mientras el último le bajaba los pantalones con ansiedad, tiro la prenda bajo la cama y se situó entre las piernas del artista que le rodeo con sus brazos y jalo de su negro cabello para atraerle a su rostro, Deidara sonrió y de un movimiento brusco logro sacar la coleta que amarraba el cabello del Uchiha, se besaron nuevamente para probar ese sabor adictivo que tenía cada beso entre ellos, sus lenguas peleaban intensamente por tener el control de aquel demandante beso, las delgadas manos del rubio se metieron en el pantalón del mayor buscando su despierto miembro, lo rodeo con una mano y con la otra masajeo el trabajado trasero del Uchiha, sus miradas se encontraron en la oscuridad, pero era molesto no poder verse por completo, así que el dueño de casa corrió fieramente las cortinas dejando entrar la luz de la luna que se dejaba ver en intervalos, siendo opacada por las nubes que seguían su curso en el oscuro cielo nocturno. Deidara jadeaba en la cama por la excitación mientras observaba la hermosura de la pálida piel que tenía frente a sus ojos, la piel del Uchiha parecía brillar bañada en la luz lunar, se levantó de la cama para tumbar al azabache en la cama, le miro desde su posición y fue bajándose lentamente sus boxers negros hasta que los tuvo completamente fuera de lugar, los lanzo al piso y se acercó a gatas hacia el mayor, bajó su mirada algo cohibido, nunca en la vida había visto tanta seguridad en un par de ojos, y que justamente esos ojos le miraran tan fijamente le puso nervioso, enterró su rostro en el espacio que tenía el Uchiha entre el cuello y el hombro, dejándose llevar por las caricias que recibía en su desnuda piel, cerro sus ojos al sentir el agradable masaje que daban esas manos a sus muslos y nalgas alternamente, pero entonces sintió que se detenía toda caricia o movimiento, levanto su rostro para observar el rostro del mayor, Itachi parecía esforzarse en decir algo que no quería realmente, puesto que abría y cerraba sus labios lentamente, como esperando que salieran palabras difíciles de pronunciar en esa situación, pero finalmente el azabache acerco sus labios al oído descubierto del rubio y susurro una frase que Deidara se acostumbraría a oír con el tiempo:

-Solo quieres hacer esto porque estas enfermo Deidara.

Continuara…

UFFFF!, me faltaba inspiración, pero luego la mixy linda me dio una ideota y esa llevo a otra y otra y acabe el tercer cap xD, muchas grax por la idea mixel, sin ti estaría perdida oka-chan jajjaa xD

Bueno , les agradezco una vez más por estar aquí leyendo, espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap, la segunda parte de este lo subiré la semana q viene…o quizá la q venga después de esa…o quizá antes quien sabe xD a ver si me dejan un review, cuídense muuuuucho, mata ne!


	4. Primer día de convivencia 2da parte ?

**A una bala de distancia**-Uhuru-chan

¡Hola!, yo….sé que me demore un poquitín *le cae gota de la sien*, pero tuve el cerebro seco y da la casualidad de que estaba preparando mi cosplay de itachi (que fue el sábado pasado), por lo que no tenia cabeza para escribir la conti, además quería decir que EN EL CAP PASADO NO SALIERON LAS SEPARACIONES! D: Fuck! Espero no se hayan confundido. A ver si salen hoy ¬_¬

**Advertencia:** Esta historia tiene/tendrá lemon, muerte de un/unos personajes, OoC (Sasuke oh yeah), violencia, por favor no leas si no te gusta.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto® y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, esto es sin fines de lucro y lo de las comillas en el summary es un aporte que dio Gustavo Cerati sin su consentimiento xD(ósea lo leí en la revista Roling Stone y lo robe)

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

**Capítulo 4:** Primer dia de convivencia parte 2 (?)

-Solo quieres hacer esto porque estas enfermo Deidara.

_Le dije esa frase infinidad de veces, pero en realidad pienso que debí repetirme mas eso a mí mismo, quizás las cosas hubiesen sido de otro modo si yo le hubiese comprendido mejor…es…triste, muy triste darme cuenta ahora, ¿Tenía que pasar esto para que lograra abrir mis ojos?, ¿De veras?, Porque…duele mucho…me siento tan vacío ahora, es por eso que me arrepiento tanto…que inútil, como si pudieras oírme…si pudieras ver lo patético que soy ahora sin ti…_

El rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido al oír esa frase tan cierta y molesta, frunció el ceño y se alejó un poco del moreno para verle el rostro, estaba serio, parecía hasta molesto. Itachi se levantó rápido de la cama, busco su camiseta y se la puso mientras le decía "vístete" al menor. Deidara se sentó en la cama y le miro ceñudo luego de que el mayor le lanzara en la cara su ropa interior.

-¿En serio andas por ahí calentando sopas sin servírtelas? Uhn.

-No en realidad, pero ¿Qué clase de siquiatra seria si le fomentara la enfermedad a mi paciente?, sería como si le dijera a alguien con depresión que piense negativo-Explico el azabache, ya estaba vestido por completo, observo al rubio y se quedó de pie frente a él-¿te vas a aguantar o arreglaras eso en el baño?-Señalo la entrepierna del menor-Yo voy a dormir, agradecería que ya no me molestaras más,

-Uchiha hijo de puta, cabron de mierda…uhn

Deidara se levantó enojado y cerro de un portazo, empujando al azabache en el proceso, luego de eso Itachi escucho la puerta del baño cerrándose de igual modo que se había cerrado la de la habitación, suspiro tratando de calmarse y volvió a acostarse en la cama, de veras tenía ganas de tener sexo con el rubio, pero no debía hacerlo, sería como aprovecharse por su condición. Itachi se volteo en la cama y la luz que se filtraba desde afuera ahora era molesta, se levantó y cerró las cortinas, volvió a su lugar y cerro sus ojos tratando de dormir, pero no pudo dormir realmente hasta que dejo de oír los gemidos provenientes del baño y sintió su cama hundirse a su lado, entonces al fin pudo descansar un poco, al otro día debía estar a las ocho en la consulta, y de seguro no estaría de buen humor.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Sasuke abrió sus ojos con pereza, miro su reloj despertador y se levantó con desgana, busco ropa en el armario y cuando tuvo escogida sus prendas se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en la habitación, más bien alguien ruidoso, rubio y más bajo que él. El azabache salió de la habitación dándose cuenta del motivo de que su rubio no estuviera a su lado: la puerta estaba con seguro, camino hasta el sofá y ahí estaba el kitsune hecho un ovillo, solo estaba cubierto por su propia chaqueta, y apenas cabía en el sofá en su pose.

-Naruto, oye despierta-Susurro el Uchiha meciendo suavemente al ojiazul, pero luego de unos minutos tratando de despertar al rubio su paciencia se agotó-¡DESPIERTA USURATONKASHI!-Grito a todo pulmón mientras empujaba a Naruto, haciéndolo caer del sillón.

-¡QUE BRUTO TEME!-Protesto gritando de igual manera el rubio, levantándose del suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-Es que no te despertabas dobe-Explico el azabache acercándose al menor.

-Ah…s…si- Respondió más calmado, observando los labios delgados del Uchiha acercándose tentadoramente.

-Hay que ir a la universidad-Susurro con sus labios rozando los del rubio.

-S…si-Afirmo el ojiazul besando tiernamente al azabache, y esbozando una sonrisa al sentir la suave lengua del Uchiha intentando profanar su boca, al principio se resistió a la intrusión, pero abrió su boca en un gemido al ser nalgueado por el mayor.

-Por desobediente-Aclaro el azabache una vez terminado el beso, mirándole con una sonrisa típica de él.

-¡Pero si no hice nada malo ttebayo!-Protesto el rubio haciendo un puchero.

-Te he dicho que no duermas en el sillón dobe-Explico el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño-Vas a pescar un resfriado.

-¿ah?, pero si tu…

-Vamos a desayunar o se nos hará tarde-Interrumpió el azabache sin oír los motivos del rubio, caminando hacia la cocina.

Naruto no quiso decir nada, no sabía si Sasuke recordaba algo de lo ocurrido el día anterior, de seguro no, pero por más que le había rogado que le dejara entrar el azabache lo ignoro, y en ocasiones le gritaba un frio: "no molestes". Se estiro haciendo crujir sus huesos en el proceso, suspiro y siguió a su pareja.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

-Buenos días Temari-san-Saludo cordialmente el Uchiha acercándose a su empleada.

-Buenos di…

-¡Uchiha!, ¡Espera!, ¡No huyas! Uhn-Interrumpió a Temari con su berrinche el rubio, señalando al nombrado.

-¿No deberías estar en tu trabajo Deidara?-Cuestiono el azabache sin dirigirle la mirada, puesto que estaba ocupado revisando sus citas con cada paciente.

-Eso es cosa mía, además ayer fui a trabajar y no me tocaba, de seguro me perdona el jefe-Explico el menor metiendo sus manos en su chamarra verde pantano que se había puesto cuando el Uchiha intento devolverlo a su casa-Hace frio aquí, ¿no tienes calefacción? Uhn.

Itachi le miro de reojo y fue a encender la calefacción del lugar, ya se había dado cuenta de lo friolento que era el rubio. No hacia tanto frio, no más corrían algunas brisas heladas, pero cuando el rubio fue a su casa a cambiar su ropa, salió con una camiseta manga larga, casi del mismo color que aquella chamarra verde pantano que llevaba puesta, pero algo más clara, una bufanda rojo opaco, blue jeans y sus zapatillas inseparables, recordaba que la primera vez que lo vio también las traía puestas.

-Uchiha sensei, ¿El señor Iwa se quedara todo el día aquí?-Pregunto la rubia de coletas, no le agradaba la idea de que aquel chico insoportable se quedara todo el día en la consulta, ya suficiente había tenido con sus constantes acosos para conseguir el número telefónico del Uchiha.

-Supongo que si-Susurro audible para su interlocutora al ver que su paciente se acurrucaba en el sofá de la sala de esperas-Si logras echarlo te subiré el sueldo.

-Oí eso Ita-koi uhn-Informo en voz alta el ojiazul, cerrando sus parpados a gusto con la temperatura del lugar.

-Voy a mi oficina-Dijo el azabache dirigiéndose a la blanca puerta nº7, pero como era de esperarse no alcanzo a cerrar la puerta cuando ya estaba el revoltoso rubio pegado a él-¿Qué quieres?

-Hacerte compañía-Respondió con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras empujaba suavemente al azabache para entrar en el despacho y cerrar tras de si-Prometo portarme bien Ita-koi, asique no te preocupes tanto uhn.

El Uchiha suspiro, con sus ojos enfocando la sonrisa cálida del menor, pero a pesar de aquella promesa no podía fiarse de un andromano que lo único que buscaba con él era sexo. Itachi acaricio la mejilla del rubio en un impulso y luego se dirigió a su mullido sofá, se dejó caer en el con pereza y cerro sus ojos relajado, pero los volvió abrir al sentir el peso de Deidara sobre sus piernas, iba a regañarlo, pero el rubio fue más rápido acallándolo con un apasionado beso que el recibió gustoso, ya no podía negarlo, los delgados labios del rubio eran adictivos. El menor acaricio los hombros del azabache mientras su lengua acariciaba la suave lengua de su siquiatra, estaba sin duda disfrutando mucho de tener así al Uchiha, pero se detuvo mirándolo con una sonrisa, luego de que el mayor gruñera a modo de protesta por el repentino alejamiento de su compañero.

-¿A qué hora llega el primer paciente? Uhn-Pregunto cerca de los labios contrarios.

-A…eh, a las…nueve-Respondió tratando de atrapar nuevamente los labios del menor.

-Uy, no más nos queda media hora Ita-koi-Comento besando la hambrienta boca del Uchiha por corto tiempo-Bueno, será problema tuyo uhn.

Deidara sonrió lujuriosamente y acaricio el pecho del azabache mientras iba alejándose de él hasta posarse entre sus piernas de rodillas, Itachi abrió sus ojos sorprendido y se incorporó al ser consciente de los planes del rubio, pero el ojiazul lo devolvió a su lugar empujándolo suave y firme con la palma de su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha desabrochaba el jean negro que usaba su siquiatra y masajeaba la zona por encima de la ropa interior.

-Solo cierra los ojos uhn-Dijo con voz suave el menor.

-No me…gustan esas…cosas-Pudo apenas articular el azabache, tratando de reprimir sus jadeos de placer por los masajes y apretones que le daba el rubio.

-¿Qué cosas?, ¿Las mamadas?-Pregunto dejando escapar una risita traviesa al ver que su compañero asentía con sus ojos entrecerrados-Entonces es porque de seguro nunca te han dado una uhn.

-Tsk, claro que nunca…umm-Se interrumpió con un gemido cuando Deidara comenzó a mordisquear su pene sobre la tela y luego lo saco de sus boxers-Es…asque…roso-Concluyo con dificultad el azabache.

Deidara sonrió nuevamente antes de lamer lascivamente el glande del palpitante miembro que apretaban sus manos, arrancándole un gemido al mayor, que dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás. El rubio estaba satisfecho con la reacción del Uchiha, pero aun no le hacía ver lo diestro que era a la hora de tener intimidad, rozo con sus blancos dientes el tronco del miembro que engullo por completo luego de darle unas cuantas suaves mordidas, y así comenzó un lento vaivén que se hacía tortuoso para el azabache a medida que pasaban los minutos, entonces el Uchiha abrió sus ojos y gimoteo el nombre de aquel joven que le estaba dando placer, el rubio observo al responsable de emitir tan sensual gruñido mezclado con su nombre, mientras seguía succionando el grueso pene que aprisionaba su ardiente boca, Itachi frunció el ceño desesperado por mas atención, agarro la rubia cabellera del menor haciéndolo moverse más rápido, dándole entender al ojiazul sus deseos. El menor saco el miembro del Uchiha de su cavidad bucal por unos segundos para dar tres grandes bocanadas de aire y volver a tragárselo por completo, aumentando de a poco su velocidad. El azabache miraba excitado la escena que se desarrollaba entre sus piernas, de veras le parecía asqueroso, pero ahora solo podía sentir lo placentero que era el que aquella rosada y pequeña lengua lamiera su duro pene, y lo mucho que se le antojaba profanar aquel redondo y perfecto trasero del rubio con aspecto de ángel que lamia y mordisqueaba su sexo con lujuria, y le entraron más ganas al ver el espeso liquido blanco que degustaba el menor mientras le observaba, solo era un poco de pre-semen, pero con solo ver aquel liquido en la lengua de su paciente sentía que se iba a correr.

-jeje te sonrojaste uhn-Comento divertido el ojiazul, dejando su tarea de lado.

-Mmph-Bufo frunciendo el ceño y desviando su mirada avergonzado-Chupapollas.

-¡Uchi…

-Uchiha sensei-Llamo la voz de Temari del otro lado de la puerta, interrumpiendo a Deidara-Ya llego el paciente, ¿Le digo que pase?

-Dile que me espere unos minutos, ya salgo-Respondió exaltado el azabache, con miedo a ser descubierto en esa situación-Suelta-Ordeno luego de oír los pasos de su secretaria alejándose.

-¡Oye!-Grito el ojiazul luego de recibir un golpe en sus manos.

-Te dije que me soltaras-Explico el mayor mientras guardaba su miembro y se acomodaba la ropa-Sal de aquí.

-Imbécil uhn.

El rubio salió ofuscado del lugar dando un portazo, pero Itachi no presto atención al enojo del menor, estaba ocupado tratando de ventilar el lugar abriendo las ventanas y asomándose para tratar de que el rojo de sus mejillas se fuera, definitivamente era una gran debilidad ser tan blanco. Una vez que se había librado del sonrojo y que la habitación ya hubiese sido ventilada, se dirigió a la puerta y le indico al paciente que ya podía entrar, de paso pudo observar como el rubio que estaba sentado en la sala de espera sonreía triunfalmente al ver que el bulto que había ocasionado seguía acongojando al mayor, dejándose ver en su negro pantalón.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

A la hora del primer receso se encontraban sentados en el patio bajo un árbol Sasuke y Naruto, el rubio sujetaba en sus manos un cuaderno lleno de apuntes, mientras el azabache intentaba hacerle entender lo que se leía en el cuaderno, a menudo Naruto le pedía ayuda a su pareja cuando no entendía algo, pero a pesar de que a veces el Uchiha le explicara repetidas veces, este no entendía y terminaba gritando frustrado.

-¡Sasuke debo irme ttebayo!-Exclamo el Namikaze tratando de zafarse del agarre del azabache-¡En serio!, tengo un examen luego del receso y lo había olvidado.

-¿Y esto?-Pregunto señalando el cuaderno que el rubio le había lanzado en la cara al tratar de huir.

-Lo estudiare en casa ¿sí?-Dijo forcejeando el rubio.

-En casa solo te dedicas a ver televisión o jugar videojuegos-Apretó el agarre del ojiazul.

-Ya, está bien, no lo estudiare, ¡pero ahora me toca presentar lo que estuve ensayando en casa teme!-Grito Naruto frunciendo el ceño por la insistencia de su novio-¡Es más importante ttebayo!

-¿Eso?-Pregunto recordando lo mucho que el rubio había ensayado el día anterior.

-Sí.

Sasuke suspiro y soltó al rubio, quien de inmediato se alejó corriendo desesperado por llegar a su salón de clases a tiempo para poder ensayar un poco más. El azabache se quedó sentado observando como su pareja se iba, pero su objetivo se le perdió de vista cuando paso un grupo de chicos del mismo año que él riéndose. Sasuke ya los conocía, esos eran el grupito que se burlaba de él cuando sufría de alguno de los síntomas de su enfermedad en clases, les dedico una mirada intensa mientras fruncía el ceño, pero sus risas siguieron oyéndose cuando ya se iban alejando, el Uchiha decidió no hacerse problemas con aquellos tipos, de todos modos ya se había acostumbrado, siempre había gente que se burlaba de él, desde pequeño lo recordaba, pero a la hora de dar la cara y decir las cosas de frente, normalmente los chicos huían o se hacían los desentendidos, ese tipo de gente era de lo más cobarde.

Sasuke miro su reloj de pulsera y se encamino a su salón tranquilamente, faltaban solo unos minutos para que comenzaran sus clases otra vez.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Itachi llevaba una hora aguantándose la dolorosa erección escondida entre sus ropas, pero no podía pensar en eso, debía concentrarse en ayudar a su paciente, aunque fuese terriblemente difícil en esas condiciones, y luego de ver la sonrisita del rubio cuando se asomó para recibir a su paciente, pudo estar seguro que el dejarlo en ese estado había estado fríamente calculado como una venganza por lo de la noche anterior, miro ansioso su reloj de pulsera una vez más y pudo apreciar con alivio que ya solo quedaban cinco minutos de tortura, y su gesto casi desesperado no había sido pasado por alto por su paciente, quien algo molesto salió del lugar luego de despedirse fríamente.

El rubio se encontraba sentado en el sofá leyendo cómodamente una revista que le había sido facilitada por Temari, luego de que saliera del baño una vez arreglado su "problema" de la entrepierna. Deidara ojeaba tranquilo el contenido de la revista, no más habían muchas casas grandes y lujosas, publicidades de autos extravagantes como el de cierto moreno y diversos modos de decorar espacios de interior y exterior de un hogar, tan inmerso estaba en el contenido de la revista, que no se dio cuenta cuando el Uchiha se paró frente a él con el ceño fruncido y le arrebato la revista de las manos.

-Ven-Ordeno al tiempo que jalaba del brazo del menor para que se levantara de su lugar.

-Uchiha sensei, ya está aquí la siguiente paciente-Comento inquieta la rubia tras su escritorio, señalando a una joven de cabello negro y piel blanca, que al ser señalada bajo su mirada, apretó su pantalón gris y se sonrojo.

-Espérame un momento-Dijo el azabache al aire, siguiendo su camino a su despacho, siendo observado por su empleada de mala manera, casi como regañándole de una mirada.

El Uchiha hizo entrar al rubio y cerró la puerta, entonces lo acorralo en la pared y se apegó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, acerco su boca al oído del menor y pudo oír una risita ligera salir de los labios contrarios que se le hizo molesta.

-Lo hiciste a propósito-Aseguro con tono firme, apretando el reciente agarre a las muñecas del ojiazul.

-Te lo ganaste por bastardo uhn-Contesto con simpleza el menor, inhalando el masculino aroma que emanaba su opresor.

-Ahora me la pagas-Coló una de sus frías manos bajo las prendas del rubio hasta sentir su cálido abdomen de suave piel, que ante el frio contacto le hizo estremecerse por completo en un escalofrió que le erizo hasta los cabellos de la nuca-Me aguante una jodida hora con esta maldita erección por tu culpa-Dijo besando el largo cuello del menor y dándole mordiscos debes en cuando.

-Y te aguantaras otra hora-Informo el rubio tratando de soltarse-¿No deberías estar trabajando? Uhn.

-Ya no me tortures más y hagamos esto rápido-Susurro suplicante el mayor, robándole un gemido al menor cuando le estrujo ambas nalgas con deseo.

-No te había visto así antes U…Uchiha uhn-Comento entre jadeos el ojiazul, besando los cálidos labios del mayor-Pareces desesperado.

Itachi no contesto nada, estaban perdiendo valioso tiempo hablando, así que se deshizo del abrigo que portaba el rubio y casi se devora los hinchados labios contrarios, pero muy a su pesar se detuvo para abrir la puerta luego de oír unos golpes, abrió y vio a Temari con cara de fastidiada, esta le agarro de la camisa y lo saco del lugar para que fuera a atender a su paciente, ya bastante tenía con un tipo andromano que actuaba como crio, como para que ahora también se le contagiara lo pendejo a su jefe. Deidara observo como el Uchiha era arrastrado hacia afuera y sin más que hacer cogió su abrigo y salió siguiendo los pasos de su siquiatra que se estaba disculpando con la tímida chiquilla de ojos perla que permanecía con la mirada gacha y con su piel en un tono rojo tomate que le hacía ver graciosa, Itachi suspiro cansado y entro con la chica a su oficina, mientras Temari volvía a sentarse mirando al rubio con una mueca divertida y negando con la cabeza, Deidara le sonrió seductoramente y salió del lugar haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano, ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin sexo, muchísimo más de lo que su mente y cuerpo podían tolerar.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Sasuke trataba de prestar atención a lo que Kakashi explicaba en ese momento, pero oía constantemente unas risitas burlescas mezcladas con murmullos sobre su persona, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que hablaran de él, pero al parecer los chismosos se empeñaban en hablar lo más cerca posible de su oído.

-…y está también el idiota ese, el rubio, ya todos saben que le presta el culo al loquito…

Solo una simple frase basto para que el azabache perdiera su cordura, se levantó violentamente de su lugar, haciendo un ruido al caer su silla, camino unos pasos y le planto un puñetazo en la boca al tipo que se atrevió a insultar a su pareja en su presencia, todos voltearon a verlo, sin comprender el motivo de la inminente riña. Sasuke levanto al chico que estaba en el suelo de un jalón de su camisa y lo lanzo contra la mesa, comenzando a repartir feroces puñetazos en su estómago y rostro, Kakashi se acercó a Sasuke y le agarro de los hombros, pero el moreno se libró de su agarre dándole un codazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire, volteo y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo dejo knock out, haciéndolo caer al suelo. El moreno se volteo y siguió golpeando al chico que le observaba asustado, mientras los otros de su grupo se acercaban a tratar de ayudarlo, pero todos sabían que el Uchiha podía ser muy violento cuando tenía uno de sus ataques, aunque este no era uno de esos momentos ocasionados por su enfermedad, era solo su furia contenida por los constantes comentarios que hacia aquel chico y su pandilla contra él, y ahora también contra su amado Naruto.

-Escúchame bien bastardo-Escupió con furia prácticamente en la cara del chico que yacía casi inconsciente sujeto en sus manos-Nunca más oses decir una sola palabra contra Naruto, o yo mismo me encargare de que ya no puedas articular ni una sola puta palabra nunca más, ¿entendido?

El magullado joven asintió asustado y cayó al suelo golpeando su cabeza cuando el Uchiha lo soltó y se levantó recogiendo sus cosas. Sasuke termino de ordenar sus pertenencias bajo la mirada atónita de sus compañeros de clases y salió tranquilamente del salón, sabía que nadie lo detendría en su huida, además no podía quedarse sentado esperando que algún profesor llegara a ver que ocurría en el salón, salió rápidamente del edificio y camino hasta la parada del bus, ya luego le explicaría a su lindo rubio porque no le había esperado en la salida.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Itachi volvió a su casa luego de un agotador día de trabajo, al salir de su cita con su paciente no encontró a su rubio dolor de cabeza, así que se resignó a esperar que su "problema" bajara por sí solo. Se sentó con cansancio en su sillón, y de súbito se sintió realmente solo, normalmente adoraba su soledad, pero debía admitir que estar con el ojiazul había sido entretenido en cierto modo. Quería llamarlo, saber de él, de su vida, sus gustos, algo le decía que aquel chico era muy interesante, definitivamente alguien que podría cambiar su monótono estilo de vida. Se sonrió a sí mismo al caer en cuenta que estaba pensando demasiado y actuando poco, saco su teléfono celular del bolsillo y marco el número del rubio, lo tenía registrado del día anterior cuando el menor le estuvo llamando, apretó el botón verde de "llamar" y espero a que le contestaran del otro lado de la línea, pero luego de unos minutos sonando nadie contesto, el Uchiha se extrañó, estaba casi seguro de que si él llamaba al rubio este le contestaría ansioso, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

Itachi encendió el televisor tratando de distraerse un rato, no iba a empezar a llamar como desesperado al ojiazul, después de todo apenas se conocían, comenzó a cambiar los canales fingiendo interés, pero en su mente aún estaba el radiante rubio dándole vueltas, ¡Y ni si quiera habían pasado cinco minutos!, debía admitir que era raro en el preocuparse por un paciente más de lo debido, pero ¿y si al rubio le había pasado algo en el camino a su casa?, ¿y si lo habían asaltado?, ¿y si estaba con otro?, ¡Ni siquiera sabía porque le había molestado la última pregunta que se formuló en su cabeza!, suspiro tratando de calmar la molestia que sentía en su pecho y volvió a llamar al extrovertido artista, esta vez estaba a punto de colgar cuando le contestaron desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿si?

-Deidara, estuve llamándote y no contestabas-Solo había llamado dos veces, pero quería hacerlo sentir culpable (xD).

-ah, est…estaba ocupado-Contesto entrecortadamente la voz del menor-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Estas ocupado aun?-Interrogo el azabache curioso, se oía claramente que el rubio estaba agitado, y también se oía el constante golpeteo de algún mueble de madera.

-Solo dime que quieres-Evadió la pregunta el ojiazul.

-Quería saber si tenías un tiempo para salir, pero estas ocupado-Dijo terminando su frase en un susurro al oír claramente un gemido ahogado.

-agh…eh…llama la próxima semana-Jadeo el menor, tratando de contener sus gemidos-El…martes…es mi…día libre

-Está bien, te llamare, espero que para el martes no estés follando con alguien-Respondió enojado el azabache-Adiós.

Itachi corto la llamada antes de oír la jadeante voz del rubio nuevamente, se sentía molesto por la poca atención recibida, no le gustaba ser el juguete de turno, pero ni el mismo sabia porque de todos modos dijo que llamaría el martes, suspiro dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y cerrando sus ojos, normalmente no era celoso, y ahora llegaba este tipo que había visto dos o tres veces y le hacía sentir celos, enojo y desesperación en tan solo tres minutos. Abrió sus ojos y observo el techo como si hubiera algo interesante que ver ahí, revolvió sus azabaches cabellos con una mano y trato de alejar esos molestos pensamientos de su cabeza, estaba comportándose como un crio que busca una travesura que hacer, en este caso, un chico con quien hacer travesuras, pero él tenía veintinueve años, y ya no estaba para jueguitos, lo mejor sería dejar esas ideas de lado y el mismo martes dejar en claro la situación con Deidara, haría las cosas bien, solo una relación paciente-doctor, estaba decidido.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Naruto llego preocupado a su casa luego de oír de la boca del mismísimo Kakashi la violenta actitud de su novio con sus compañeros y con él, entro rápidamente al inmueble y encontró al azabache viendo la televisión en el sofá, el Uchiha lo miro sin expresión alguna y volvió su atención al televisor.

-Sasuke, ¿estás bien?-Interrogo nervioso el ojiazul, puesto que no sabía si su novio estaba cuerdo o fuera de sí.

-Lo siento si hice que tuvieras algún problema, pero le di a esos imbéciles lo que merecían-Explico el azabache observando a su compañero sentándose a su lado-Excepto por Kakashi.

-¿Te estaban molestando?-Pregunto frunciendo su ceño el menor.

-Algo así

-¿No piensas decirme?-Insistió en saber el kitsune, acercándose al Uchiha.

-…-Sasuke suspiro y contesto mirando a los azules ojos que exigían una respuesta-Hablaron mal de ti y me enfurecí, llevaban toda la clase diciendo idioteces, pero estoy seguro de que ya no volverán a hablar mal de ti nunca más-Explico sonriendo ante lo último dicho.

-¡Teme!, no puedes andar golpeando al primer tipo que te moleste dattebayo, ¡solo te traerá problemas!-Regaño el menor revolviendo los cabellos de su novio-No importa lo que los demás digan de mí, no quiero que pelees más con nadie Sasuke.

Esta no era la primera vez que el Uchiha dejaba callado a alguien, puesto que era el blanco constante de los chismes escolares, y normalmente trataba de ignorar los insultos dirigidos a él, pero todo tenía un límite, y su orgullo no era muy paciente, no podía dejar que hablaran mal de él toda la vida sin hacer nada.

-Tsk, está bien dobe.

-Prométemelo-Exigió el menor observando expectante al azabache.

-Te lo prometo Naruto-Susurro acercándose a besar a su rubio, mientras cruzaba sus dedos detrás de la espalda de Naruto, le vio sonreír radiante luego de oír su promesa, el menor lo abrazo y se quedaron sentados viendo el televisor, como lo hacían usualmente por las tardes luego de llegar de la universidad.

….continuara(¿?)

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Lo siento, además de irresponsable hice el capítulo a medias buahahaha xD ok no, de veras lo siento, prometo que para la próxima hare un mayor esfuerzo T^T , ericka no habrá lemon aquí hasta que yo lo diga, no sigas acosándome en Facebook por eso xD

Gracias a todas por los reviews y las sugerencias, criticas, por todo, y por leer este cap mediocre si es que vinieron xD nos vemos!  
>pd: de veras gomen TT^TT<p> 


	5. La comadreja es torpe

**A una bala de distancia**-Uhuru-chan

¡Hola!, volví ^w^u xD Aprovechare para contarles que volví al colegio así que no sé cómo influya en el fic, normalmente cuando estoy ociosa en el cole se me ocurren cosas, quizás sea bueno, pero no diré nada, cumpliré 17 en un tiempo y ahora las cosas han cambiado y se harán difíciles…supongo, pero de todos modos terminare este fic.

Cambiando de tema les hare spoiler, el lemon Narusasu está marcado en el inicio, ahí se lo saltan si quieren. Nada más que decir, cambio y fuera.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia tiene/tendrá lemon, muerte de un/unos personajes, violencia, OoC (Sasuke), **YAOI** por favor no leas si no te gusta.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto® y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, esto es sin fines de lucro y lo de las comillas en el summary es un aporte que dio Gustavo Cerati sin su consentimiento xD (ósea lo leí en la revista Rolling Stone y lo robe)

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

**Capítulo 5:** La comadreja es torpe

Ya había pasado una larga semana y Deidara había estado esperando ansioso que Itachi le llamara, él mismo lo había llamado un par de veces, pero el moreno no le contesto. El rubio no le tomo mucha importancia, ya había llamado antes al Uchiha y este tampoco le había contestado, pero ahora sentía que Itachi estaba molesto, de seguro le enojo el que lo haya dejado con las ganas en la consulta, pero él tampoco podía esperarlo tanto, y el moreno se tomaba su tiempo atendiendo a sus pacientes.

-¿Vas a salir de nuevo con tu siquiatra?-Pregunto el joven de pelo plateado mirándole desde el sillón frente al que se encontraba sentado Deidara, él ya estaba al tanto sobre la obsesión del rubio con su moreno doctor.

-Sí, pero no sé a dónde iremos uhn-Contesto el rubio fijando sus ojos en los de su compañero de casa.

-Llévalo a algún lugar donde puedas lucirte-Aconsejo el peli plateado con una sonrisa traviesa-Recuerdo que una vez lleve a Kakuzu a patinar sobre hielo y se caía sobre el culo cada cinco minutos jajaja

-¿Patinar?-Repitió el rubio esbozando una sonrisa igual a la de su amigo-Suena bien uhn.

-Llévalo a patinar, después de todo tu sabes hacerlo bien y…

El tono típico del celular de Deidara comenzó a sonar, haciendo que su dueño prácticamente corriera a buscarlo, lo levanto de la mesa y contesto rápidamente al ver que era el moreno quien llamaba.

-Que rápido-Se oyó por el otro lado de la línea la grave voz del moreno.

-Itachi, estaba esperando que me llamaras uhn-Susurro el rubio ignorando el tonillo burlesco usado por el mayor.

-Nos juntamos a las siete-Informo el azabache sin escuchar lo dicho por su interlocutor-Eso es todo a…

-¡Espera!, ¿A dónde iremos? Uhn-Interrogo el rubio antes de que el moreno cortara la llamada.

-Después veremos-Contesto el Uchiha cortante.

-¿Podemos ir a patinar sobre hielo? Uhn-Pregunto desesperándose por el poco interés de su interlocutor.

-…Bien, nos vemos, pasare a buscarte a las siete, recuérdalo, adiós.

Itachi finalizo la llamada y dejo al rubio con la despedida en la boca, aun se sentía enojado al recordar cómo había sido reemplazado por un tipo cualquiera, y se sentía más enojado aun por saber que estaba celoso sin tener derecho a estarlo realmente, pero mejor no pensaba más en eso, se dirigió a la ducha y se metió a bañar, quizás el agua aclarara las ideas que había tenido en la semana.

Mientras tanto Deidara se había extrañado un poco por la actitud del moreno, pero no le dio mayor importancia, sería mejor ir a almorzar a algún lugar, dado que Hidan iba a salir y no había nadie que cocinara para él esa tarde, así que dispuesto a salir se puso su abrigo café sobre la remera roja y salió de su hogar despidiéndose de su amigo, una vez afuera la brisa helada le hizo tener un escalofrío, siempre había sido muy friolento, se arregló su bufanda roja oscura y camino dispuesto a encontrar algún local de comida con buenos precios.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

-"_Quiere matarte…"_

-_"De seguro esta con otro, ¡Mira su rostro!, es tan obvio"_

-"_Te abandonara…igual que tus padres"_

-"_Mátalo ahora que está dormido…"_

_-"Él te matara si tú no lo matas a él…"_

_-"¡Vamos!, ¡Hazlo! ¡EL NO TE QUIERE!"_

-Cállense…-Susurro el azabache jalando de sus cabellos, mientras transparentes lagrimas rodaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas-…Déjenme…

-"_¡Vamos no seas imbécil!, ¡HAZLO AHORA!"_

_-"Sasuke baka….Sasuke baka"_

_-"Usa el Sashimi, está en la cocina, ve…"_

_-¡El Sashimi! Jajajaja Solo un corte en su yugular… ¡Solo un corte!_

-¿Sasuke?-Llamo el rubio volteando a ver a su perturbado novio que se encontraba tiritando a su lado-¿Qué pasa?

-L...las…voces-Murmuro casi inaudiblemente el mayor.

-Sasuke, ven aquí.

Naruto atrajo al azabache hacia sí y lo abrazo con ternura, acariciando su espalda luego de que Sasuke se sentara en su regazo abrazándolo con desesperación, para el rubio no era nuevo oír sobre las constantes voces que acosaban a su azabache, y sabía que lograría calmarlo luego de un rato, y si las voces persistían debía administrar algunos calmantes a su novio, pero ahí el asunto se volvía más difícil, a Sasuke no le agradaba la idea de ser sedado cuando las voces de su cabeza le convencían de que aquello era malo.

Sasuke comenzó a calmarse de a poco gracias a la atención recibida, a su mente le hacía bien el distraerse con las dulces palabras que se agolpaban en su oído. Naruto seguía acariciando el azabache cabello del Uchiha hasta que noto que ya se había calmado por completo y había dejado de llorar.

-Tenemos que irnos a la universidad ttebayo-Susurro suavemente el rubio.

-No quiero ir-Murmuro en respuesta Sasuke, acurrucándose en el hombro de su amante.

-¡Teme no te comportes como un niño!-Se removió un poco de su lugar, pero el Uchiha aprovecho para apresar sus labios en un beso.

-No estoy bromeando…-Dijo para luego seguir con su labor de repartir besos sobre el cuello del rubio, haciendo que suspirara por el suave contacto, que a la vez le provocaba cosquillas.

-Pero…

Sasuke continuo besando a Naruto, y de a poco empezó a frotarse sobre su cuerpo. El Namikaze deslizo cauteloso sus manos a través de las piernas del azabache, no quería arriesgarse a recibir un golpe por parte de su pareja, que gracias a la enfermedad tenía un carácter bastante cambiante, pero esta vez el Uchiha no hizo amago de molestia, al contrario, luego de sentir las manos de su novio acariciando sus muslos se sintió deseoso de más y comenzó a devorar los labios ajenos con pasión, y cuando Naruto iba a replicar nuevamente para que asistieran a su universidad, Sasuke le hizo callar mordiendo sus labios hasta dejarlos hinchados y húmedos debido a los lametazos que le dio luego de cada mordida. El rubio paso saliva con dificultad, resistirse a su novio le era difícil, más aun si este le estaba tironeando los labios con sus dientes como si fuera un gatito. El Uchiha dejo de tironear los labios de su amante y deslizo con extrema facilidad el pantalón de pijama elasticado del rubio, dejando ver su despierto miembro preso de la ropa interior naranja que el Namikaze portaba.

-Acuéstate-Ordeno el azabache empujándolo con una mano sobre el pecho contrario.

El azabache observo el sonrojado rostro del menor y comenzó a masajear lentamente su ingle sobre la ropa interior, formando a la vez una lujuriosa sonrisa típica de la familia Uchiha, haciendo que el rubio comenzara a tener pequeños espasmos de placer, cosa que hizo sonreír aún más a mayor, le encantaba ver el rostro placentero de su rubio, aquellas expresiones que solo él podía darse el lujo de contemplar.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºLemon Narusasu -.-^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Naruto jadeo adolorido, el azabache acostumbraba ser algo brusco con sus manos, pero aun así no podía negar la corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo y le hacía estremecerse. De súbito el rubio gimoteo insatisfecho al dejar de sentir las blancas manos del mayor recorriendo su ingle, levanto un poco su cabeza y se encontró con su azabache sonriendo a medida que se deshacía de los anaranjados boxers que vestía, Sasuke emitió un ronroneo y comenzó a introducir lentamente el sexo de su pareja en su boca. Naruto tenso todo su cuerpo debido al placer, y jadeando logro sentarse, ganándose algunas miradas asesinas del Uchiha en advertencia para que no huyera, pero el rubio solo se quedó observando como su novio succionaba su intimidad con ahínco una y otra vez.

-Mmm… voy a perforarme el labio-Informo el Uchiha comenzando a masturbar al rubio.

-Ah… ¿Qué?-Pregunto extrañado por la repentina confesión.

-Me voy a perforar el labio dobe-Repitió acercándose a morder cerca de las comisuras de los labios ajenos-Aquí y aquí.

-Que…bien-Respondió sonriente el rubio, y luego atrajo al otro hacia si sujetándolo de sus caderas-Te verás más candente aun dattebayo.

Sasuke sonrió levemente y se lanzó a besar al menor, mientras se frotaba en su regazo. El Namikaze poso ambas manos en las nalgas del Uchiha separándolas y comenzó a introducir su glande en la entrada del mayor con dificultad, el Uchiha gimió un poco, pero de todos modos se sentó de golpe sobre la hombría del rubio, apretando a propósito su interior, solo por la satisfacción que le producía ver al kitsune juntando sus dientes con sus azules ojos cerrados fuertemente aguantándose, Sasuke le envió una mirada díscola y de inmediato comenzó a dar pequeños saltos en su lugar, provocando que el rubio apretara su agarre en las caderas ajenas. Naruto comenzó a gemir cada vez más vulgarmente al ver a su pareja cabalgando sobre él, sintiendo como de a poco aumentaba su velocidad, el rubio deseaba que el asunto fuera un poco más lento, pero el mayor era bastante dominante, incluso cuando era el pasivo.

-E…espera un poco ttebayo-Pidió el Namikaze intentando detener al Uchiha.

-¿Qué?, ¿Ya estás en tu límite?, ¿Tan rápido?...do-be-Susurro en respuesta el azabache para picar a su novio, mientras continuaba con su veloz ritmo.

Y funciono, Naruto frunció el ceño e hizo que el Uchiha cayera de espaldas a la cama, lo volteo bruscamente, le sujeto de las caderas, se posiciono entre sus piernas y se adentró en él sin consideración alguna, haciéndolo gemir de la sorpresa cuando comenzó a darle rápidas estocadas preso del placer que le provocaba la deliciosa fricción que el ano del mayor ejercía en su pene. Sasuke apretó las sabanas y sus dientes, mientras las juguetonas manos del menor masajeaban sus muslos y glúteos a medida que aumentaba el ritmo de sus penetraciones, provocando a la vez un curioso sonido producto del choque de sus testículos con las níveas nalgas del Uchiha.

Sasuke gemía complacido con el resultado de su provocación, y se inclinó buscando la manera de recibir mejor las placenteras embestidas que Naruto daba cada vez más velozmente. El rubio apretó el agarre que mantenía y elevo un poco el trasero de su pareja para poder llegar a lo más profundo que podía, sintiendo como el Uchiha había apretado deliciosamente su ano y se aferraba a las sabanas, dándole a entender que había golpeado su próstata.

Luego de un rato Naruto empezó a bajar la velocidad de sus estocadas y fue sacando su palpitante miembro del interior de mayor, haciendo que Sasuke emitiera un gruñido como protesta.

-Tsk, ¿Qué pasa dobe?-Bufo enojado el Uchiha, volteándose en la cama para ver fieramente al rubio.

-N…nada dattebayo-Respondió jadeante el ojiazul, besando el abdomen del Uchiha cariñosamente-Te amo Sasuke.

-Mmph-Sonrió y acaricio las doradas hebras del menor-Yo también te amo.

El kitsune sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a besar al Uchiha melosamente, sobando sus marcadas mejillas con las de azabache, y recibiendo unas secas palmaditas en su cabeza a cambio, dirigió sus ojos al mayor y pudo notar el sonrojo que invadía las mejillas del Uchiha, que le miraba avergonzado por la muestra de afecto, haciendo sonreír burlonamente al rubio, a lo que Sasuke respondió con un manotazo en el rostro ajeno, se levantó de la cama y sonrió al ver el sorprendido rostro del ojiazul, que se mantenía expectante a cualquiera actitud extraña de su novio, pero el Uchiha solo se inclinó de espaldas al kitsune, quedando a cuatro patas nuevamente, volteo su rostro avergonzado y meneo su trasero provocativamente.

-Ya deja de perder el tiempo dobe

-Que poco cariñoso-Murmuro audiblemente el Namikaze aun sin moverse.

Sasuke gruño y apego su cuerpo al del rubio, quedando erguido sobre sus rodillas, volteo su rostro y lamio lascivamente las marcas de las mejillas del ojiazul, haciéndolo suspirar al sentir al Uchiha sobarse contra su erección. Naruto deslizo sus manos por las caderas del azabache hasta llegar al vello púbico del otro, lo acaricio mientras lamia el cuello del mayor y de a poco comenzó a apretar su pene y frotarlo, pero el azabache lo detuvo y volvió a su posición anterior, dejando su trasero más alzado que el resto de su anatomía. El rubio acerco su rostro a la nalga derecha del mayor y le dio un mordisco, dejando una marca que sería visible por un buen tiempo, el azabache gimió suavemente, observo al menor y comenzó a masturbarse mientras lo miraba con sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor.

-Mmm…métemelo…-Ordeno volviendo a menear su trasero, pero solo recibió una nalgada que le hizo gemir.

-Se pide por favor-Dijo el rubio mientras frotaba su glande en la rosada entrada del azabache.

-P…por favor-Pidió con su voz más ronca de lo normal.

Naruto entro de una sola estocada, siendo recibido por la calidez del Uchiha, ambos gimieron y de inmediato comenzaron un rápido vaivén, provocando un ruido morboso que les excitaba cada vez más. Sasuke apretó su ano y siguió masturbándose mientras sentía cada placentero golpe que el rubio asestaba en su inflamada próstata, dejando escapar gruñidos debes en cuando, mientras que el ojiazul aceleraba cada vez más buscando más placer para ambos, hasta que ya no pudo contenerse más y derramo todo su espeso y tibio semen dentro del trasero del azabache, haciendo que el también acabara manchando las sabanas. Sasuke bajo su cuerpo hasta quedar acostado de barriga y sintió el peso de Naruto sobre su espalda, ambos estaban exhaustos, pero aun así el Uchiha intento quitarse al rubio de encima, puesto que aún tenía su miembro en su interior, pero el kitsune ya estaba medio dormido y solo se aferró más aun al cuerpo de su amante, susurrando "te amo" hasta que cayó en la inconciencia y cambio los "te amo" por "ramen", comenzando a morder la oreja del Uchiha que tenía un tic nervioso en su ojo tratando de contener su ira y no lanzar a su pareja bajo la cama, pero finalmente el cansancio también lo venció y se quedó dormido tranquilamente, ya luego podrían almorzar y darse un baño.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Una vez que el Uchiha termino su ducha se apresuró en estar preparado para ir en busca de su rubio paciente a la hora acordada, luego de vestirse se recostó un momento en su cama, recorrió su habitación con la mirada y rodo por su amplia cama hasta llegar a la orilla derecha de esta, estiró su brazo hasta lograr abrir el cajón de su mesita de noche, hurgo entre sus objetos ahí dispersos hasta dar con su objetivo, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo detallo con la vista, el retrato de aquella chica le daba ánimos con aquellas pocas palabras de despedida que quedaron plasmadas en el papel fotográfico. Megumi había sido sin duda un gran apoyo para él en su juventud, ella estaba ahí cuando la desesperación le vencía y no sabía qué hacer con su pequeño hermano, le aconsejaba y lo consolaba, quizás hasta conocía más al Uchiha que su propio hermano. Se conocían desde la secundaria, y hasta habían sido novios, pero la relación no duró mucho, puesto que la única que estaba enamorada era Megumi, Itachi no sentía más que un amor fraternal, así que lo que tuvieron fue algo realmente corto. Tiempo después sus caminos fueron separándose, ambos querían estudiar diferentes profesiones, y luego de unos meses la joven se fue con destino a Estados Unidos en busca de mayores posibilidades de trabajo, pero no se fue sin antes enviar aquella fotografía con las últimas palabras dedicadas al moreno. Itachi sabía que la decisión de su amiga era lo mejor para ella, en aquel tiempo pensaba que pronto volverían a verse, después de todo "nada es imposible", pero…

De súbito los pensamientos del Uchiha fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular anunciando una llamada entrante, guardó rápidamente la foto y se dispuso a contestar, era Deidara quien penetraba nuevamente en sus pensamientos. El mensaje era que sería el rubio quien iría a su hogar a buscarle, y de hecho ya estaba a punto de llegar a invadir otra vez su departamento, Itachi corto la llamada y se levantó de su pulcra cama, camino pesadamente hasta la puerta de la habitación, siendo el sonido de sus pasos amortiguado por la gran alfombra que cubría por completo el suelo, siguió su camino hasta la salida, cogió sus llaves y su billetera, las guardó en su abrigo negro y salió de su hogar. Se quedó de pie unos segundos pensando en calmarse, últimamente no había estado de buen humor, gruñó levemente al sentir vibrar nuevamente su móvil, lo apagó y entró al ascensor. Cerró sus ojos, inhalo y exhaló calmadamente, y cuando volvió a recibir la luz en sus oscuros orbes pudo ver las puertas abriéndose, salió a paso rápido, contestó cortes al saludo del conserje y llegó al exterior del edificio.

Deidara le miró sonriente y se lanzó a abrazarlo y besarlo efusivamente, pero lo tuvo que soltar luego de que el Uchiha lo arrastró por la vereda intentando no captar accidentalmente alguna curiosa mirada de algún vecino que pasará por ahí cerca.

-Te eche de menos uhn-Comentó en voz baja el rubio, siendo tironeado aún por el mayor.

Itachi no contestó nada, siguió caminando sujeto al menor, guiándolo hasta la parada del bus. Esperaron en silencio la llegada del vehículo, subieron y tomaron asiento cerca de la puerta. Deidara movía ansioso sus finos dedos, y de vez en cuando los frotaba para darles calor, mientras su azul mirada viajaba desde el paisaje fuera de la ventana hasta la blanca piel de porcelana del Uchiha, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro ajeno y luego de un rato sintió el brazo derecho del mayor estrechándolo hacia su cuerpo, Deidara aprovechó la oportunidad y se acurruco en el pecho del Uchiha, pero no pudo estar mucho rato así debido a que unos minutos después ya se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad donde ambos descendieron del bus. El rubio se estiro con pereza y guio al Uchiha hasta la pista de hielo a paso rápido, estaba ansioso por patinar un rato, hace mucho que no lo hacía.

Ya cuando estaban a dentro del lugar notaron el cambio de temperatura en el ambiente, el frio llegaba del hielo situado en el suelo, en el lugar se podía oír una suave música para ambientar el lugar. Itachi observo curioso el lugar mientras Deidara se alejó a la caja a pagar sus entradas, se oían risas de los asistentes que patinaban con gracia, mientras que otros simplemente intentaban no caer al más mínimo movimiento, otros simplemente se habían quedado sentados en unas bancas alrededor de la pista observando a los demás a través de un vidrio, en otros lugares se podía ver familias sonriendo para alguna fotografía de recuerdo, el lugar era iluminado por diferentes luces de colores ubicadas en el techo que cambiaban según como era el ritmo que llevaba la música ambiental.

-¡Itachi!, ¡ven aquí! Uhn-Llamo el rubio desde la caja haciéndole señas con sus brazos.

El Uchiha siguió al rubio hasta el mostrador, donde una joven castaña les entrego sus patines respectivos según su número de calzado. Ambos fueron a sentarse y se cambiaron sus zapatos por los patines, el azabache fue caminando dificultosamente hasta la pista de hielo, mientras que el rubio ya estaba dando vueltas esperándolo en la entrada. Deidara se acercó al azabache y le ayudo tomándole de las manos, pero el Uchiha se soltó, tenía su orgullo, y patinar no podía ser un obstáculo para él, a pesar de que nunca lo había hecho antes estaba seguro de que sería fácil, por lo menos así parecía. El rubio se encogió de hombros y se alejó del mayor patinando lentamente, esa era su oportunidad de lucirse y lo haría, llego al otro extremo de la pista y se volteo a ver a su acompañante, le sonrió desde lo lejos y comenzó a patinar de vuelta grácilmente, parecía…

…_un ave danzando en el aire, con esa sonrisa juguetona de blancos dientes, moviéndote de lado a lado con tu rubio cabello ondeando en la fría brisa, casi parecías un ángel deslizándote por aquel brillante suelo hacia mí, recuerdo muy bien ese momento, por primera vez en mi vida sentí como mi estómago se revolvía en este sentimiento que creció tanto, te veías hermoso así…libre…_

-Uchiha, cierra la boca jeje-Dijo el rubio posándose a un costado del nombrado.

-Eh…es que me sorprendió que patinaras con esa desenvoltura y yo…aun no puedo ni dar un paso-Admitió algo avergonzado por haber sido descubierto en su inspección.

-Ni lo has intentado-Concluyo Deidara llevándose ambas manos a la cintura, esperando que el mayor comenzara a moverse-¡Vamos!, ¡Inténtalo! Uhn.

El azabache intento caminar, pero su postura no era la correcta, dio no más de dos pasos con su espalda recta y perdió el equilibrio cayendo sobre su trasero, desde el suelo escucho la estridente risa del rubio e intento levantarse, pero solo logro volver a caerse al apoyar primero los patines en el hielo. Itachi miro ceñudo al menor y le comento lo injusto que era por no haberle enseñado ni cómo debía pararse, y logro que el rubio le enseñara algunas técnicas básicas para que pudiera deslizarse algunos minutos sin caerse en el duro hielo, pero no era suficiente aun como para seguirle el ritmo al experto ojiazul, así que cuando el Uchiha acelero accidentalmente su andar se descontrolo y lamento el no haberle preguntado al rubio como podía frenar cuando vio frente a si a otro joven que venía a gran velocidad sin prestar atención a lo que se le venía. Deidara volteo sobre si al oír el estridente ruido de dos personas chocando y un alarido de dolor proveniente de cierto moreno de voz ronca, todo el personal corrió al lugar de la colisión, también llego el rubio al medio de la pista y abrió grande los ojos impresionado al ver sangre cayendo de la pierna derecha de su siquiatra, que se retorcía en el suelo gritando mientras se agarraba el muslo con fuerza tratando de no mover la pierna, lo que estaba claro le era imposible de hacer por el insoportable dolor, en su pierna se podía ver claramente un gran corte provocado por la cuchilla del patín ajeno y una forma extraña justo al medio de su pantorrilla, mientras que el otro joven yacía sentado en el suelo observando conmocionado la sangre que fluía del pelinegro, por suerte a él no le había ocurrido nada. Los paramédicos del lugar sujetaron a Itachi y lo subieron a una camilla, se lo llevaron rápidamente hacia una ambulancia y Deidara se apresuró en seguirlos, lográndose colar en el vehículo de emergencias, donde se sentó al lado de la camilla del azabache.

Al llegar al hospital más cercano se llevaron al Uchiha a la sala de radiografías y el artista se quedó solo en la sala de espera, se sentó en una banca del lugar deseando que no hubiese ocurrido nada grave en la pierna del azabache. Ya pasado un tiempo, no sabía cuánto exactamente, pudo ver al doctor que había visto hace un rato recibiendo a Itachi, caminaba a paso rápido y se quedó de pie frente al rubio que se levantó como si hubiese sido impulsado por un resorte.

-…Fractura distal de Tibia y Peroné-Informo el doctor una vez hubo encontrado al único acompañante del Uchiha-No ha pasado a mayores, así que no se necesitara implantar ningún tipo de soporte, pero debe usted saber que el señor Uchiha no podrá hacer fuerzas, mover la pierna y mucho menos caminar hasta que su fractura sane completamente, permanecerá enyesado y de seguro sentirá mucho dolor, así que debe tomar los medicamentos que están en esta receta.

-Gracias-Dijo tomando el papel que le ofrecía el médico, lo guardo en un bolsillo de su abrigo y volvió a mirarlo-Pero… ¿Se sanara no es así? Uhn.

-Claro, solo debe descansar y venir a control, lo más alentador sería un tiempo de 3 meses y recién comenzar a caminar con algún bastón, y si se complica por alguna fuerza….quien sabe-Respondió alejándose por un pasillo-Puedes entrar a verlo-Comento antes de desaparecer en el ascensor.

Deidara camino hacia la puerta y golpeo antes de entrar, el azabache estaba sobre su cama correspondiente, su pierna estaba enyesada y al parecer ya no sentía dolor. El rubio se acercó y acaricio el cabello del Uchiha cariñosamente, pero parecía bastante molesto mientras observaba su pierna.

-El doctor dijo que se recuperara en…

-Tres meses mínimo…-Interrumpió el azabache no muy alegre.

-No esta tan mal Uchiha…piensa que son vacaciones uhn-Dijo el menor con una sonrisa tratando de alentar a Itachi.

-¿Vacaciones?, ¿Y mis pacientes?, ellos no pueden tomarse vacaciones-Comento enojado mirando al rubio-¡Tu deberías saberlo!-Grito colérico señalando al ojiazul.

Deidara no hablo más, bajo su mirada al suelo y se quedó de pie en la habitación por si el Uchiha necesitaba algo, claro que sabía que sus pacientes lo necesitaban, incluso el mismo necesitaba tratarse y eso que aun ni comenzaba, Abrió sus labios para pedir perdón por sus palabras, pero se detuvo al sentir que el azabache lo jalaba hacia la cama para que se inclinara, dándole un beso que se le hizo bastante tierno proviniendo del mayor, se separaron para tomar aire y sintió como el azabache acariciaba su rostro.

-Lo siento, no es tu culpa-Suspiro soltando al menor y cerro sus ojos-Tendré que estar acostado más de tres meses sin hacer nada, ya me estoy sintiendo deprimido, además tendré que llamar a todos mis pacientes para disculparme y sin duda deberé aumentarle el sueldo a Temari por todas las citas que deberá reorganizar.

-Por lo menos vas a sanarte-Alentó nuevamente el ojiazul sonriendo, pero luego el Uchiha pudo notar como sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y le escucho continuar-hay enfermedades que no se van nunca uhn.

Itachi se quedó en silencio sabiendo a que se refería, y si lo veía de ese modo si era alentador el que pudiera sanarse y hasta le pareció que el tiempo que debería esperar era bastante corto. Deidara decidió no deprimirse, y al contrario pudo notar que ahora tenía una gran oportunidad en sus manos, dirigió sus azules ojos al azabache y le sonrió traviesamente mientras se inclinaba posando sus labios en su oído izquierdo.

-Ahora podre cuidarte sin que te escapes-Susurro acariciando lentamente el abdomen del mayor-Hare que me necesites Uchiha uhn.

-Ya que lo mencionas no voy a negarme-Acepto el azabache, dejando un poco sorprendido al rubio-De todos modos mi hermano está ocupado estudiando y suficiente tiene con tratar de estar bien, mis padres no están aquí y tú quieres cuidarme…

-Sí, pero si debo cuidarte perderé mi trabajo, así que tendrás que pagarme uhn.

Itachi sintió como una gota caía de su sien al oír la demanda de su paciente, suspiro por segunda vez y asintió. Definitivamente el tiempo de ahora en adelante iba a pasar más rápido, pero a la vez más problemático.

Continuara (?)

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Se rompió la pierna D: yo nunca me he fracturado, pero supongo que ha de doler muchísimo!, cambiando de tema, siento la demora, soy lenta ya saben –w- xD , cuídense crucen la calle cuando se debe, caminen por la sombra, y si pueden me dejan un review, ¡Gracias por leer! ¡las quiero! ¡Nos vemos!


	6. La jugarreta se ha vuelto seria

**A una bala de distancia**-Uhuru-Chan

¡

Hola, me he dado cuenta de que siempre que escribo me falta borrar cosas que ya no van en algún párrafo o palabras que quedan sueltas por ahí, así q lo siento, debe ser molesto. Ehhh también el cap anterior se me paso la mano con lo del narusasu xD me emocione, así que ahora es uno normal jeje a leer!

**Advertencia:** Esta historia tiene/tendrá lemon, muerte de un/unos personajes, violencia, OoC y es **yaoí** por si aún no se han dado cuenta, por favor no leas si no te gusta.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishi-Kishi Masashi, la trama de la historia es mía y la frase del summary es de Cerati, el documento es propiedad de Word y el haberlo subido por la pagina lo convierte en propiedad de FF (¿?) en resumen nada es mío.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

**Capítulo 6: **La jugarreta se ha vuelto seria

_¿Recuerdas aquellos días en los que te quedaste conmigo?, descubrí muchas cosas de ti en ese entonces, y no parecías un chico con problemas, solo te gustaba ocasionarlos. Recuerdo que solía pensar que exagerabas con tu enfermedad y por alguna razón nunca pude confiar en ti…eso fue lo peor que pude hacerte ¿no es así?..._

Luego de un mes hospitalizado Itachi se sentía sin ánimos de volver a su casa, teniendo en cuenta que desde ese momento su cuidado estaría a cargo de su rubio paciente, no le era un panorama muy alentador. Deidara iba a visitarlo debes en cuando, pero era Sasuke el que trataba de estar con él el mayor tiempo posible, llevando consigo a Naruto en algunas ocasiones, pero ahora el moreno se encontraba solo esperando la llegada del ojiazul artista.

Deidara caminaba a paso lento por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del Uchiha, vestía una remera azul oscuro y unos jeans negros, ya era primavera y no necesitaba de su abrigo y bufanda para mantenerse a una temperatura agradable. El rubio se sentía exhausto, puesto que antes de llegar al hospital se había tomado un tiempo para "ejercitarse" con una de sus ex compañeras de trabajo y casi había olvidado su compromiso con el azabache, por lo que tuvo que marcharse rápidamente al hospital.

Itachi estaba aburrido cambiando los canales de la TV, ya tenía todo listo para marcharse de ahí, pero cierto rubio parecía haber olvidado la hora a la que debió haber llegado. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una joven enfermera de cabello rojo y lentes que al verlo se sonrojo, el azabache la saludo cortésmente e ignoro sus acciones, recordaba a esa chica, había sido compañera de Sasuke en la secundaria y siempre que podía intentaba hablar con él, pero su hermano menor no le prestaba la más mínima atención, excepto en los días que andaba de buen humor y le preguntaba cómo le había ido en la semana o le sonreía a modo de saludo.

-Uchiha-san, ¿Aún no han venido a recogerlo?-Pregunto lo obvio la pelirroja solo por querer cruzar alguna palabra con el mayor.

-No, al parecer se han olvidado de mí-Respondió tranquilamente el azabache.

-Oh…etto…cuando vea a Sasuke-kun e…envíele saludos de mi parte p…por favor-Pidió la joven sonrojándose furiosamente, mientras arreglaba sus lentes.

-Claro, cuando lo ve…

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? Uhn-Interrumpió el rubio frunciendo el ceño al ver a la enfermera con esa expresión en el rostro.

-Tsk…ya me iba-Informo la pelirroja llevándose consigo una bandeja que yacía sobre la mesa de la habitación-…pelo de escoba…-Murmuro dándose la vuelta.

-¡¿Qué me dijiste?-Exigió saber el ojiazul acercándose a la mujer.

-Adiós Karin, le enviare tus saludos a mi otouto-Se despidió el azabache antes de que los dos jóvenes se pusieran a pelear como usualmente lo hacían.

-¡Adiós Uchiha-san!, ¡Recupérese pronto!-Respondió la chica con voz dulzona y mirando de reojo al rubio mientras se agachaba dando una reverencia dirigida al azabache.

-Hasta nunca zorra, ya vete uhn-Dijo el ojiazul acercándose a la cama del Uchiha.

Karin frunció el ceño molesta y decidió marcharse sin contestar, cerró la puerta y ambos hombres se quedaron a solas. Deidara sonrió levemente y se inclinó a besar al Uchiha, pero este movió su rostro, recibiendo la muestra de afecto en su mejilla.

-Llegaste una hora y media más tarde de lo acordado-Se enderezo en su lugar y prosiguió-Debería descontártelo de tu sueldo.

-No seas así, tuve un problema camino al hospital uhn-Se excusó desviando su mirada a los pies de la cama.

Itachi le observo unos segundos, el menor traía la ropa mal puesta, su cabello estaba desordenado y tenía algunos manchones rosas en sus mejillas.

-Acércate-Susurro el mayor esbozando una sonrisa que le hacía ver más apuesto de lo que era.

Deidara sonrió embobado y se inclinó esperando recibir un beso, pero el Uchiha acerco su nariz al cuello del menor y lo olfateo mientras enterraba sus dedos en los dorados cabellos ajenos, una vez termino lo que hacía alejo al rubio y lo miro de mala manera.

-Apestas a perfume barato, traes el cabello húmedo y tienes manchas de lápiz labial en la cara-Informo en Uchiha-Te revolcaste con una mujer.

-…Tenía ganas…-Susurro el menor mirando el suelo con expresión afligida.

-Te he dicho que intentes no ceder a eso cada vez que tienes ganas-Dijo el mayor sintiéndose enojado.

-Como si fuera tan fácil…Además no iría con cualquiera en la calle si tú hicieras tus deberes de novio y me follaras uhn-Espeto haciendo un puchero el ojiazul.

-¡Ni siquiera somos novios!-Exclamo Itachi señalándole con su mano izquierda-Tu eres quien invento ese cuento de los novios.

-No me contradigas Uchiha, yo ya decidí que somos novios, así que resígnate uhn-Respondió el menor cruzándose de brazos-Ya vámonos rápido, quiero darme un baño.

-Mmph-Bufo el Uchiha cerrando sus ojos-Deje mi bolso bajo la cama.

-Bien-Cogió el bolso y se lo puso en la espalda, luego camino hacia la silla de ruedas que estaba acomodada en un rincón de la habitación y la puso al lado de la cama-Ahora siéntate.

Itachi se destapo y se sentó en la cama, bajo las piernas de a una y se apoyó en el rubio para luego sentarse pesadamente en la silla de ruedas del hospital, el menor aliso las sabanas de la cama y saco al azabache de la habitación.

Luego de hacer el papeleo por la salida del Uchiha, ambos salieron del hospital y tomaron un taxi que los llevo hasta el edificio donde vivía el mayor, pagaron al taxista y se bajaron, Itachi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental por caminar a saltos hasta la entrada del lugar, rehusándose a ser ayudado por el ojiazul, pero este de todos modos le ayudo pasando un brazo por su cintura y agarrándole un brazo, caminaron lentamente hacia el ascensor y una vez arriba entraron al departamento, Deidara cerro la puerta y camino con el Uchiha apoyándose en él hasta la habitación, lo ayudo a recostarse y se enderezo sonriente.

-Seré un buen enfermero-Miro al azabache y le acaricio la mejilla derecha-Mucho mejor que esa zorra de Karin uhn.

-A decir verdad ella me caía mejor-Dijo el mayor algo jadeante y frunciendo el ceño.

-Eres tan malo conmigo Ita-koi-Respondió el menor haciendo un puchero-Y a mí que me gustas tanto uhn-El rubio se acercó a besar al azabache, pero este último lo aparto con sus manos y rápidamente cogió el control de la TV y la encendió

-¿No querías bañarte?-Recordó el Uchiha fingiendo interés en el comercial que se veía en el televisor.

-De la próxima no te salvas Ita-koi uhn.

El artista beso fugazmente al mayor en sus labios y se fue corriendo al baño antes de recibir una serie de insultos por parte del Uchiha.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

-¿Qué cocinas teme?-Pregunto el kitsune arreglándose el cabello.

-Lasaña-Respondió secamente mientras revolvía los fideos en el agua.

Naruto se quedó viéndolo con duda en su rostro, desde esa mañana que el azabache había estado enojado con él, no le hablaba casi nada y ni si quiera le dirigía la vista. El rubio se sentó junto a la mesa de la cocina y trato de pensar en alguna razón por la cual estuviera enojado, pero no se le vino nada a la mente, así que decidió preguntarle directamente.

-¿Por qué el enojo?

El Uchiha se hizo el sordo y comenzó a sacar los fideos del agua, los dejo en un colador y frunció el ceño, era bastante obvio el porqué de su enojo, puesto que el rubio había invitado a sus padres a almorzar en su casa, y ni siquiera le había preguntado si él deseaba cocinarles a sus para nada amorosos suegros, y para más remate le había avisado de sus visitas al despertar, por lo que tuvo que ir a comprar los ingredientes temprano por la mañana, y justo ese día todos en la calle habían decidido mirarle feo, incluyendo al señor de la tienda quien le observo entre asustado y serio, pero se supone que eso no debería impresionar al azabache, usualmente le miraban así cuando estaba solo en la calle, dado que más de alguno de sus vecinos había tenido la desgracia de toparse con el cuándo oía voces, estaba bipolar o simplemente cuando quería ignorarlos.

-¿No vas a hablarme más dattebayo?-Cuestiono el ojiazul desde su asiento.

-Mira Naruto…-Se volteo y le observo enojado-¡Si vas a traer a tus padres a almorzar y quieres que les cocine me avisas porque la verdad ahora no tengo ninguna maldita gana de hacerles nada y mucho menos quiero verles las caras!

-Wow, eh cálmate-Susurro el menor luego de que el Uchiha se le acercara con un aura maligna y con esos ojos que según el tenían cierto diabólico brillo rojizo cuando su novio se enojaba-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas de mal humor.

-Sera mejor que arregles la mesa y limpies la casa-Ordeno el azabache volviendo su atención a los fideos.

-Está bien-Murmuro el kitsune levantándose de su lugar y yendo a cumplir la tarea encomendada antes de que el Uchiha tuviera un ataque de histeria.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

-¡Deidara!-Grito el Uchiha con el ceño fruncido tratando de incorporarse de la cama-¡Vuelve aquí!

El rubio estaba a punto de irse del departamento, pero se detuvo, puesto que su consciencia le decía que no podía dejar solo al azabache en su condición, tampoco quería verse sometido al análisis del mayor, así que solo se quedó de pie en la puerta de salida oyendo los gritos enojados de Itachi.

-¡Deidara!, ¡No seas cobarde!-Exclamo el azabache desde su lugar, intento calmarse un poco y continuo-Vamos, solo quiero ayudarte, eres mi paciente ¿Recuerdas?

-No necesito tu ayuda-Respondió el rubio llegando a la habitación, viendo como Itachi rodaba los ojos fastidiado.

-Bueno, entonces tómalo como...mmm como una manera de conocernos, no se prácticamente nada de ti y tu si sabes sobre mí-Dijo el Uchiha refiriéndose a la muerte de sus padres de la cual el rubio de había enterado por boca de Naruto, quien le conto a pesar de no llevarse muy bien con él.

-Mmph, ni si quiera me has dicho quién es la tipa de la foto uhn-Se sentó al lado del mayor y le miro con enojo.

-Eso…te lo diré luego de que me cuentes sobre tu infancia-Deidara le miro afligido por la propuesta-Es lo justo, tú sabes sobre mi infancia y yo no sé sobre la tuya.

-¡Pero tú quieres analizarme! No es…uhn…

Itachi callo a Deidara con un beso, lo cual funciono de inmediato, puesto que el rubio no acostumbraba recibir besos del azabache con tanta facilidad y ahora lo estaba disfrutando, pero el contacto no duro mucho, el Uchiha separo sus labios con lentitud, quedando con su rostro cerca del contrario.

-Si vamos a ser novios debo saber más de ti-Susurro rozando sus labios al hablar.

-Ah…pero-Deidara observo los deseosos ojos del azabache y suspiro derrotado-¿Qué quieres saber? Uhn.

-¿Con quién vivías?-Pregunto rápidamente alejándose un poco del rubio.

-Con mi padre-Respondió el ojiazul en un susurro

-¿Y tu madre?

-Murió poco tiempo después de que nací uhn.

-¿De que murió?

-Tuvo una infección después del parto, fue cesárea y le cerraron mal la herida-Explico el rubio mirando las sabanas.

-Y te quedaste solo con tu padre-El rubio asintió-¿Cómo te llevabas con él?

-Mal, él no me quería, me lo dijo muchas veces, solo…fui un "error"-Dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos y frunciendo el ceño cada vez más-además por mi culpa murió mi madre, también me odiaba por eso uhn.

-Si le cerraron mal claramente no fue tu culpa lo de la infección-Comento el azabache observando atento cada movimiento de su paciente, y al no ver ninguna respuesta continuo-¿Te trataba mal?

-Solo me ignoraba y me miraba mal-Contesto luego de pensarlo unos minutos-Tuve que criarme solo uhn.

-¿Tu padre tenía algún vicio?, ¿Te dejaba solo en casa de pequeño?-Pregunto el Uchiha tratando de sonsacar más información.

-Era alcohólico, no me dejaba solo, más bien…-Apretó sus puños nervioso-Iba a beber a casa…con sus amigos uhn.

-Y… ¿Algo más?-Cuestiono el azabache sin pasar por alto la reacción del rubio.

-Es que…yo-Titubeo el menor desviando aún más la mirada.

-¿Qué paso?-Volvió a insistir, pasando su brazo por los hombros del menor, haciendo que se apoyara en su pecho.

-No le he contado…a nadie-Susurro el ojiazul apretando la camiseta del mayor.

Itachi acaricio el cabello dorado del menor y espero que continuara, pero Deidara parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos con expresión afligida. Recordaba su infancia con lujo de detalle, cosa que claramente desearía no recordar, apretó más sus puños y jadeo con el corazón acelerado, no quería hablar sobre eso, miro hacia arriba y se encontró con los atentos ojos del azabache, volvió su mirada hacia abajo y suspiro.

-No es importante uhn-Mintió esbozando un intento de sonrisa.

-Tus expresiones dicen lo contrario-Contradijo el azabache haciendo que Deidara le mirara.

-Te lo diré otro día-Dijo el rubio solo para que el mayor no insistiera-Ahora dime quien es la tipa de la foto uhn-Exigió saber el ojiazul con mirada desconfiada.

-¿Ah?, pero…

-Tú lo dijiste, mi infancia a cambio de la tipa de la foto-Insistió el ojiazul sentándose en el regazo de Itachi con agilidad-Vamos dime uhn.

-Sal de encima-Ordeno el mayor frunciendo el ceño.

-No, a menos que me digas quien es-Se removió en su lugar y sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre.

-Es una amiga-Respondió el Uchiha cerrando sus ojos calmado-Ya está, ese era el misterio.

-¿Una amiga?-Dudo el menor enviando una mirada confusa al azabache, quien asintió aun con sus ojos cerrados-¿Y porque tienes una foto de ella ahí? Uhn.

-Porque ella me la dio y la guarde-Explico el mayor abriendo sus ojos-Ya sal de encima.

Deidara bufo ofuscado y se quedó viendo al Uchiha con el ceño fruncido, se acercó y le jalo del cuello de la camiseta quedando con su rostro a milímetros del propio.

-Dile que nadie más que yo puede llamarte "Ita-chan" uhn-Gruño de forma amenazante y con voz ronca, recordando claramente las borrosas palabras de la fotografía.

-Claro-Asintió el Uchiha tratando de alejarse-Le diré cuando me muera-Concluyo soltándose del agarre del menor.

-¿Cuándo…mueras?-Repitió entendiendo a que se refería-¿Está muerta? Uhn.

-Exacto, así que no tienes por qué ponerte celoso-Afirmo el mayor sonriendo burlonamente por el actuar del rubio.

-Imbécil-Susurro el ojiazul recostándose en el pecho del mayor-Y yo me pase todo el mes tratando de descubrir quién era, pudiste habérmelo dicho antes uhn.

-No creí que te importara tanto mocoso-Dijo Itachi sonriendo levemente.

-Tsk…-Deidara observo un momento al azabache y pregunto-¿De que murió?

-…estaba enferma, ella no lo sabía, viajo a Estados Unidos para estudiar, luego de eso no supe más de ella hasta que sus padres llamaron para avisarme lo de su muerte y esa fotografía me la dio la última vez que nos vimos-Suspiro algo nostálgico-Por eso la tengo guardada ahí.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Itachi iba a insistir con lo que el rubio no quiso contarle, pero prefirió esperar a que el contara por cuenta propia, no era bueno obligarlo, así que solo cerro sus ojos y paso uno de sus brazos por la espalda del menor que yacía acostado cómodamente en su pecho.

-Itachi uhn-Llamo el menor acariciando suavemente los pectorales del azabache.

-¿Si?

-Te quiero-Susurro débilmente.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada al rubio que se había sonrojado y le miraba, entre ellos todo parecía una jugarreta sin importancia, por lo que nunca ninguno de los dos había dicho semejantes palabras. El corazón de Itachi se aceleró y sintió un repentino calor en las mejillas, junto con un intenso cosquilleo en su cuerpo, trago sonoramente y apretó un poco más el cuerpo del menor contra el suyo.

-…yo…también te quiero Deidara-Respondió luego de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos.

El menor sonrió dulcemente y se acercó a besar los labios del azabache y se quedaron así por largos minutos disfrutando de la agradable sensación.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la universidad Naru querido?-Pregunto Kushina cariñosamente, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Bien, a veces se me hacen difíciles algunas cosas, pero…-Miro al azabache que estaba ocupado sirviendo la apetitosa lasaña-…Sasuke me ayuda ttebayo.

-¿Si?, que…

-Ya estacione el auto-Informo el rubio mayor entrando en el hogar-Hola hijo-Saludo sonriéndole.

Sasuke estaba terminando de servir el jugo en los vasos mientras se mantenía en silencio observando a sus suegros, que nuevamente habían olvidado el saludarle y estaban ocupados mimando a su único hijo. Se detuvo en su tarea y recibió una mirada sumisa de Naruto, que estaba algo afligido por la frialdad con la que el Uchiha le había tratado durante ese día.

-Ya está servido-Comento el azabache seriamente, haciendo que sus suegros posaran su vista en él por primera vez-Hola-Les saludo secamente.

-Hola-Respondieron ambos a coro, acercándose a la mesa.

Naruto era el único sonriente en la mesa, puesto que su novio y sus padres comían silenciosamente la deliciosa lasaña que el Uchiha había preparado. El kitsune acaricio cautelosamente la mano del azabache, estaban sentados uno junto al otro, de frente a Kushina y Minato. Sasuke se levantó soltándose del cariñoso agarre que el rubio mantenía con él, y ofreció más lasaña, Naruto no repitió su plato, siempre que peleaba con el Uchiha se le iba el apetito, pero en cambio sus padres parecían encantados degustando la mano de su yerno.

El Uchiha opto por no comer más, pero en vez de quedarse sentado prefirió levantarse a lavar los platos desocupados. Siempre que sus suegros llegaban y estaban con Naruto, él se sentía fuera de lugar, casi como un extraño que deseaba entrometerse en la familia feliz, desde que los había conocido que era así, en el fondo, quizás, sentía un poco de envidia de que ellos aun fueran una familia, aunque Sasuke sabía perfectamente que el tenia también una familia, no importaba que solo le quedara su hermano acompañándole, pero de todos modos no podía evitar sentirse así.

-Sasuke-kun, como siempre estuvo delicioso-Alago Kushina, como forma de agradecimiento.

-Es verdad-Apoyo Minato mirando hacia otro lugar-Gracias.

-De nada-Respondió el Uchiha terminando de lavar los vasos.

Naruto se levantó disimuladamente y se acercó al azabache, intento besar su mejilla, pero solo recibió un brusco empujón como respuesta, afortunadamente el matrimonio que estaba conversando en la mesa no vio la inminente pelea de los jóvenes.

-Deja de joder-Ordeno fríamente el Uchiha.

-¿Por qué sigues enojado?, ¡No ha pasado nada malo ttebayo!-Respondió el rubio desesperándose por la actitud de su novio.

-No estoy de bueno humor hoy-Advirtió el azabache, guardando los vasos en su lugar, tratando de suprimir las ganas de golpear a su novio.

-¡Pero tenemos que hablar Sasuke!-Exclamo el ojiazul levantando la voz.

-No tenemos nada que hablar-Contradijo el mayor intentando alejarse, pero el rubio le agarró del brazo-¡Suéltame!

Los padres de Naruto observaban la escena confundidos, no habían notado el momento en el que se habían puesto a pelear. Los jóvenes seguían forcejeando, hasta que Minato se puso de pie y empujo al Uchiha tratando de defender a su hijo. Sasuke formo en su rostro una expresión poco humana y no pudo contenerse más, lanzo un puñetazo directo al rostro de su rubio suegro, tirándolo al suelo con el impacto, iba a abalanzarse sobre él, pero Naruto le detuvo firmemente desde los hombros.

-¡Cálmate por favor!-Pidió el ojiazul, oyendo el llanto nervioso de su madre que ayudaba a levantar a su esposo.

-¡Suéltame!-Grito el Uchiha tratando de zafarse.

-¿Para qué?, ¡Si quieres golpear a alguien estoy aquí dattebayo!-Respondió el Namikaze alejando al mayor de sus padres.

-¡Me voy!, ¡Eso es lo que voy a hacer!-Grito encolerizado, logrando soltarse al fin-¡Ya no voy a molestarlos más!-Se acercó con rapidez a la puerta, abriéndola, se volteo y miro furioso a los llorosos ojos azules del kitsune-…Haz lo que quieras Naruto.

-¿Qué?, ¡Sasuke!, ¡Vuelve!

Los gritos de Naruto no fueron oídos, puesto que el Uchiha ya se había marchado. El rubio se dejó caer al suelo junto con sus lágrimas, se sentía inútil, porque nunca iba a poder comprender bien a Sasuke, y siempre iban a estar peleando por ello.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Itachi y Deidara estaban uno junto al otro viendo la televisión relajadamente, hasta que oyeron el timbre de la puerta sonar, anunciando la llegada de un visitante.

-Iré a abrir-Dijo el menor levantándose de su lugar y caminando a la puerta de entrada, abrió y vio de pie al hermano menor del accidentado Uchiha con una expresión de enojo en su rostro-¿Viniste a ver a Itachi?, está adentro en la habitación uhn.

Sasuke pasó de largo hasta donde le había indicado Deidara, su hermano le miro desde la cama y le sonrío, pero volvió a su expresión seria al ver como su otouto se ponía a llorar y corría hacia él. El rubio les observo desde la puerta algo sorprendido, Itachi le envió una mirada y comprendió que debía dejarlos solos, cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse en el sofá, oyendo los amortiguados sollozos del Uchiha menor.

-¿Qué paso Sasuke?-Pregunto de inmediato el mayor, una vez Deidara se había ido de la habitación.

-Estoy cansado-Murmuro el azabache entre sollozos.

-¿De qué?-Quiso saber el Uchiha mayor.

-¡De esta jodida enfermedad!-Grito en respuesta el menor alejándose de su hermano, viendo hacia la pared mientras se secaba sus rebeldes lágrimas-Ya no aguanto más…a veces…quisiera dejar de existir para poder descansar de todo esto.

-No digas esas cosas otouto-Dijo el pelilargo mirándole afligido-¿ocurrió algo malo?

-Sí, ocurre que estoy harto de que la gente me desprecie porque estoy enfermo, ¡desde los padres de Naruto hasta cualquier imbécil de la calle!, ¡Todos me miran mal!, ¡Todos me tratan mal por eso!-Grito el azabache jalando sus cabellos-…Termine con Naruto-Murmuro finalmente, en un drástico cambio de emociones.

-¿Otra vez?-Pregunto algo asombrado por el innecesariamente largo número de ocasiones en la que eso había ocurrido ya, donde en cada una de las rupturas, era su hermano menor quien decidía dejar al rubio, ya fuese por algún motivo de enojo o porque sentía que no era lo suficientemente bueno para su ojiazul novio.

-Si-Respondió sentándose en la orilla de la cama, ya más calmado.

-¿Por qué?

-…No lo sé-Confeso el menor desviando su mirada al suelo-Siento que estoy sobrando en la familia de Naruto.

-¿Acaso Naruto-kun te ha dicho que sobras?-Pregunto el mayor mirando fijamente a su pequeño hermano.

-No…

-¿Entonces?

Sasuke se quedó en silencio un momento, desvió su vista hacia la ventana y al no tener una respuesta para la duda de Itachi decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí unos días?

-Por supuesto que si otouto, puedes quedarte cuanto quieras, mi…

-¡Eh Itachi!, ¡Voy a salir! Uhn-Informo Deidara con su voz algo nerviosa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Deidara-Llamo el mayor suspirando-Ven aquí

-¿Si?-Pregunto asomando su cabeza en la puerta.

-Aquí-Ordeno el Uchiha señalando su lado derecho.

Deidara camino algo inseguro hasta donde le habían señalado, Itachi le miro fijo a los ojos y le puso nervioso, estaba seguro de que el Uchiha tenía un extraño poder de leer mentes o algo por el estilo.

-Te quedas aquí-Dijo finalmente el mayor, haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera y frunciera el ceño.

-¡Tú no puedes mandarme! Uhn-Grito señalándole con un dedo.

-Si puedo-Contesto mirándolo serio-No iras a follar con nadie mientras este yo presente para evitarlo.

-Pero…

-Aquí-Volvió a ordenar el Uchiha, señalando esta vez el lado vacío de su cama.

-¡No soy tu perro! Uhn-Protesto el ojiazul, haciéndole caso de todos modos.

-Sí parece perra-Comento el Uchiha menor, ganándose una mirada de odio del rubio.

-Y tu pareces cacatúa-Respondió infantilmente el ojiazul acomodándose en la cama.

-Ya basta-Les detuvo Itachi al ver que su hermano iba a responder-Deidara, mi hermano va a quedarse un tiempo aquí, así que espero que lo trates bien y lo mismo va para ti Sasuke.

Ambos jóvenes gruñeron en desacuerdo, pero no dijeron nada más, y ya que ahora estaba Sasuke acompañándolos, Itachi le pidió que vigilara al rubio para que evitara que huyera al primer llamado de la naturaleza, a lo que el azabache menor accedió con una macabra sonrisa.

-Está bien nii-san

Deidara trago con dificultad desde su lugar de espionaje, al otro lado de la puerta, algo le decía que ese chiquillo no le haría muy fácil el diario vivir.

Continuara…

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Tarde de nuevo en escribir, y no tengo excusas, la flojera me gana a diario.

Cambiando de tema, **IMPORTANTE**: creo que nunca les he dicho nada sobre las enfermedades de Sasuke y Deidara y es importante de veras, de la esquizofrenia leí que trae la paranoia, violencia, frialdad, bipolaridad, oyen voces, etc, aunque de eso se habrán dado cuenta ya. Sobre la andromanía dice que es ocasionada por carencia afectiva (produce daño neurológico?), no tiene cura, solo un tratamiento, sobre la enfermedad no hay mucha info, solo que a veces los que la sufren ni si quiera recuerdan con quien se acuestan, no sienten placer a pesar de que pueden tener orgasmos (joder que raro), no pueden controlar sus ganas de tener sexo, así que normalmente se les hace difícil tener trabajo, pareja, amigos, etc ….eso es todo, así tengo excusas para lo que vendrá BUAHAHHAHA(¿?) xD

¿Merezco un review?, ¿me merezco una patada en la cara?, ¿merezco que me torturen con vegetales hasta la muerte? ¿Algo?

._. Adiós, cuídense, volveré! Con más relleno! Lo juro! xD


	7. Seamos novios

**A una bala de distancia**-Uhuru-Chan

No he tenido buenas ideas ._.

...lean las advertencias de hoy, no quiero traumar a mas menores de edad (partiendo por mi xD).

**Advertencia:** Esta historia tiene/tendrá lemon, muerte de un/unos personajes, violencia, OoC, **pedofilia** (en este capítulo ._.) y es **yaoí**, por favor no leas si no te gusta.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la historia es mía y la frase del summary es de Cerati.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

**Capítulo 7: **Seamos novios

-¡Saca tus porquerías de aquí Sasuke! Uhn-Grito el rubio pateando la ropa dispersa en el piso, junto a la cama de Itachi.

-Tsk, cuando vuelva ordenare-Respondió el menor tomando su bolso negro-Te recuerdo que voy atrasado porque cierto imbécil apago mi alarma.

-¡tú eres el imbécil que no se despierta y la deja sonar toda la mañana! uhn-Exclamo en respuesta el mayor con su ropa en la mano, mientras se dirigía al baño.

-¡Oye!, déjame entrar primero-Ordeno el azabache empujando al ojiazul-Tú tienes todo el día para entrar al baño

-¡Córrete pendejo!-Grito el rubio jalándolo de uno de sus mechones-¡Ya me hago! Uhn.

-¡Suéltame puta barata!-Bramo Sasuke tratando de zafarse.

Itachi suspiro en el sofá, bebió un sorbo de su café con exceso de azúcar, cortesía de Deidara, y trato de no poner atención a la discusión de sus huéspedes. Solo había pasado una semana y ya era costumbre que los menores pelearan constantemente por cualquier motivo, además la casa era un desastre. Usualmente el Uchiha menor era ordenado, pero últimamente parecía querer hacerle competencia al rubio por el título de "El más cerdo", de hecho lo más asqueroso que el Uchiha mayor había presenciado fue que cierto día al entrar al baño descubrió que uno de los dos menores no tenía buena puntería orinando, no era algo grato de recordar.

-Adiós nii-san-Se despidió el menor a medio peinar saliendo del lugar.

-Adiós-Respondió el Uchiha mayor observando como el rubio trataba de desatar lo que parecía ser una camiseta con la que su otouto lo había maniatado para poder entrar al baño antes.

-¡Itachi!, ¡Necesito ir al baño! Uhn-Exclamo acercándose al mayor-¡Desátame!

-Podrías pedírmelo más educado ¿no?-Murmuro quitando el amarre de la tela.

-No tengo tiempo-Dijo el ojiazul, que una vez libre, fue corriendo al sanitario.

El Uchiha observo su departamento que antes era pulcro y silencioso, y ahora fácilmente podría ser confundido con el hogar de un obsesivo compulsivo recolector, había ropa por todos lados, los platos y vasos estaban mal apilados y sucios en el fregadero, el futon de Sasuke (el cual estaba junto a la cama de Itachi) estaba desordenado, el baño tenia toallas sucias y el inodoro estaba lleno de sarro, los muebles estaban algo desordenados por el ir y venir de diversos objetos que no deberían estar ahí, y por último, sus preciados libros yacían fuera de lugar, algunos con hojas rotas o incompletos, puesto que el rubio estaba juntando papel y haciendo algo "artístico" que Itachi no llego a comprender del todo luego de oír algo sobre una explosión y arcilla.

-Deidara-Llamo el azabache al ver al nombrado salir del baño más relajado.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto sentándose junto al mayor, lanzando antes desde su lugar el pijama hacia la habitación.

-Tienes que limpiar hoy-Dijo el mayor bebiendo su café.

-¿Es broma?-Dudo el rubio mirando al Uchiha-No soy tu empleado uhn.

-De hecho s…

-Además Sasuke también desordena uhn.

-Bueno entonces divídanse las tareas-Sugirió el azabache dejando su taza en la mesita de centro.

-Pero…-El ojiazul no tuvo más ideas para excusarse, así que decidió hacer el plan B, comenzando por un adorable puchero-Ita-koi no seas tan severo conmigo uhn.

-Ya es demasiado deso… ¿Qué haces?-Se interrumpió al ver como el menor se sentaba frente a él en su regazo, como ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre-Cuidado con mi pierna.

-Shh…-Le hizo callar y comenzó a repartir besos en su rostro y labios-umm…al fin estamos solos.

-Dei…en se…rio um hay que…limpiar-Logro articular el Uchiha con dificultad al colarse la lengua del rubio con la propia.

-Más rato uhn.

Itachi respondió a los besos que el rubio le regalaba con pasión, y aprovecho de estrujar los muslos del artista, quien se había comenzado a frotar sobre el azabache con cuidado de no apoyarse tanto en la lesionada pierna del mayor.

-No…hagas eso-Pidió el Uchiha apretando las caderas del menor, para impedir que se moviera.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestiono molestándose.

-No vamos a tener sexo-Dijo el mayor mirando el rostro de su paciente.

-¿Somos novios no es así? Uhn-Pregunto esperando recibir una afirmación.

-Eh… ¿Vas en serio con eso?-Dudo el Uchiha levantando una de sus finas cejas.

-Claro, ¿tú crees que yo voy acosando a cualquier tipo? Uhn-Respondió sintiéndose algo ofendido por el hecho de que el mayor aun dudara de sus sentimientos-Ya…te dije que me gustas…mucho-Termino diciendo con sus mejillas algo coloreadas.

-Bueno, pero las personas como tu van por la vida buscando quien les llene sus carencias, y como usualmente me dejas, creí que tenías algún novio de verdad por ahí-Explico el azabache.

-Imbécil-Gruño el menor levantándose violentamente.

-Espera-Le detuvo jalándolo hacia abajo, para que volviera a sentarse.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Seamos novios-Dijo secamente el azabache sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿En serio? Uhn-Vio como el Uchiha asentía y sonrió feliz-¡Sí!

Deidara atrapo los labios de su ahora novio con pasión, buscando expresar el cumulo de sentimientos que tenía por el mayor, y justo en ese momento la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver al Uchiha menor con expresión de enojo, haciendo sobresaltarse a los mayores.

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan las putas?-Pregunto a su hermano mayor por la posición en la que se encontraba, luego de entrar en el hogar y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Contra preguntó el Uchiha mayor.

-Me devolví-respondió lanzando su bolso en el suelo y yendo a la habitación.

-Parece enojado uhn-Comento el rubio que se había mantenido tranquilo a pesar del insulto del menor.

-¡Sasuke!-Se oyó junto a fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¡No abran!-Grito el nombrado desde la habitación.

-Es Naruto-kun-Dijo el Uchiha mayor frunciendo el ceño extrañado-Abre por favor.

Deidara se levantó con cuidado y abrió la puerta, dejando ver al kitsune que respiraba agitado y tenía los ojos llorosos, miro al dueño de casa quien le hizo una seña para que se adentrara al hogar.

-Hola Itachi-san-Saludo y se detuvo a recuperar el aliento-¿Dónde está Sasuke?

-En la habitación-Dijo después de hacer un saludo con su mano-Pero está enojado.

-¿puedo pasar?-Pregunto ignorando la advertencia del mayor.

-Primero dime porque están aquí y no en la universidad-Exigió saber el Uchiha.

-Toma-Dijo Deidara entregándole al menor un vaso de agua.

-Gracias-Bebió el contenido y prosiguió-Yo…me lo encontré en el bus y él se enojó, al final terminamos llegando aquí ttebayo.

-¿Te lo encontraste en el bus?-El menor asintió-Pero tu casa queda en la dirección contraria a la ruta del bus de Sasuke.

-Eh…yo…he venido a verlo todos los días-Confeso al verse descubierto-Tenía miedo de que le pasara algo dattebayo.

-Pasa entonces-Respondió el mayor con una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Naruto se acercó a la habitación e intento abrir, pero la puerta estaba cerrada por dentro, golpeo tranquilamente y espero, solo recibiendo un "vete" como respuesta, miro hacia atrás y el Uchiha mayor le hizo un gesto de ánimo, suspiro y volvió a intentarlo.

-Sasuke, abre por favor, solo…hablemos dattebayo-Murmuro con su oído pegado a la puerta.

-¿Luego te iras?-Pregunto el Uchiha desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si tú quieres…

El Uchiha abrió la puerta y lo dejo entrar, su hermano le envió una mirada calmada desde el sillón, cerró la puerta y se volteo a ver a su ex novio. Naruto se sentó en la cama del Uchiha mayor y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. El mayor se le quedo viendo unos segundos y decidió quedarse en su lugar, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Perdóname-Dijo el rubio afligido-No quería que te molestaras ttebayo.

Sasuke siguió en silencio, no sabía que decir, tampoco iba a resignarse y correr a los morenos brazos del rubio, puesto que su gran orgullo estaba de barrera impidiendo que actuara. El Namikaze se levantó de su lugar y se quedó de pie frente al azabache quien al verlo tan cerca se movió hacia un lado, pero contrario a lo que pensó Sasuke, el rubio abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir, cosa que dejo sorprendido al Uchiha, suavizo sus finas facciones y le agarró del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A…nuestra casa dattebayo-Respondió aun con la mano en la manija de la puerta.

-Vamos-Murmuro el Uchiha tomándolo de la mano.

-¿Ah?-Se extrañó el rubio por el repentino actuar del azabache.

-Ya me harte de vivir con la zorra de mi hermano-Se excusó, jalando al rubio hacia el futon que estaba en el piso.

-¿La zorr… ¿Deidara?-Pregunto confundido.

-Sí, ayúdame con mi cosas-Dijo señalando la ropa dispersa en el suelo.

-Espera.

Sasuke se volteo a ver que quería el rubio, observando cómo le sonreía y se acercaba a abrazarlo. Naruto se acurruco en el pecho del mayor y lo estrecho con fuerza, solo una semana y lo había extrañado como si fuesen años.

Mientras tanto, Deidara se empeñaba en limpiar la casa, luego de que Itachi le prometiera un baño juntos por la tarde y después realizar alguna otra actividad que se le ocurriera al rubio.

La casa era un chiquero, por lo que el ojiazul estaba algo desanimado cumpliendo sus labores, además el Uchiha le pagaba al final de casa día y en realidad no hacía mucho por lo que tuvieran que pagarle, a excepción de ese mismo instante cuando intentaba sacar el sarro del inodoro.

-Ya me voy nii-san-Dijo Sasuke saliendo de la habitación que ya había ordenado junto al kitsune-Gracias por haberme dejado quedarme…otra vez

-Cuando quieras vuelves otouto-Respondió el mayor sonriendo levemente-Cuida a mi hermano, Naruto-kun.

-Si-Afirmo el rubio sonriente.

-Deje todo en su lugar, solo hay que volver a poner el futon en el armario.

-Bien, gracias-Itachi intento levantarse en un pie, pero se volvió a sentar cuando Deidara grito "¡Siéntate Uchiha uhn!" desde el baño-Adiós-Suspiro molesto.

-Cuídate-Dijo finalmente el Uchiha menor recogiendo el bolso que lanzo al llegar y saliendo luego con Naruto.

Una vez se habían ido los jóvenes todo se quedó en silencio, aunque se podía oír a intervalos los insultos que el rubio pronunciaba cuando no podía limpiar algo completamente.

Deidara se pasó toda la mañana y tarde haciendo el aseo, y gracias a que el Uchiha menor se había marchado dejando limpio pudo ahorrarse trabajo, además debía ir a comprar comida para abastecerse luego de la semana recién pasada, en la que él y Sasuke habían arrasado con todos los alimentos.

Ya de vuelta de la salida de compras, en la que Deidara había coqueteado con más de un hombre, se encontraba cargado con las bolsas e intentaba abrir la puerta, cuando lo logro fue caminando hasta la cocina, trato de ordenar todo y dejo fuera el tarro de café Colombiano que le gustaba al Uchiha. Vio el reloj y ya marcaba las siete de la tarde, dejo las cosas de lado y fue a la habitación en busca del azabache, que estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama.

-Ita-koi-Ronroneó el menor agachándose a besar al mayor-Dijiste que nos íbamos a bañar juntos uhn.

-Sí, pero vamos a llevar un taburete porque no puedo estar de pie-Comento el Uchiha alejando al rubio-Ve a buscar uno a la cocina.

Deidara fue por el taburete obediente y lo dejo en la ducha (regadera o como le digan), luego volvió por el azabache, caminaron juntos, apoyándose firmemente hasta que entraron al baño. Itachi se sentó en el inodoro sobre el plástico y comenzó a desvestirse con dificultad, al contrario de Deidara quien ya estaba en ropa interior.

-¿Te ayudo? Uhn-Se ofreció al ver que el mayor no podía sacarse los pantalones por el yeso de su pierna.

-Espera, yo puedo…-Se rehusó el Uchiha intentando sacar su pantalón sin mover su pierna, y haciendo algunas muecas de dolor por los fallidos intentos.

-Tsk, deja eso uhn

El menor aparto las manos de Itachi y saco su pantalón con cuidado de no mover su pierna, luego se quedó algo dudoso en hacer su siguiente acción o no, y finalmente saco los boxers del mayor, de todos modos se iban a desnudar.

-Puedo sacármelos yo-Comento el Uchiha sin detener al rubio.

-Ya los saque uhn-Dijo levantándose a sacarse su propia ropa interior, la que dejo en el suelo-Entremos.

Ambos caminaron hasta la ducha, Itachi se sentó en el taburete y dejo correr el agua que estaba ya regulada, cuidando que su yeso no entrara en contacto con el líquido, minutos después detuvo su intento de baño para observar al menor, que se encontraba frente a él, quería saber que le había pasado para que terminara siendo así, pero si era demasiado directo no lograría nada como había ocurrido la semana pasada, así que decidió usar a su favor la carencia del rubio, sin duda lo que más necesitaba y anhelaba: cariño.

-Deidara-Le llamo suavemente mientras lo atraía del brazo-Ven aquí.

-¿Al fin vas a cumplir tus deberes de novio? Uhn-Pregunto divertido, dejándose hacer por el mayor, quien le hico sentarse en sus piernas.

-Algo así-Murmuro acariciándole la espalda, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que sus miembros estaban presionándose uno con el otro.

-Que bien-Dijo acompañado de una sonrisa traviesa.

El azabache siguió acariciando la espalda del menor hasta llegar a sus omoplatos, donde se detuvo para abrazarlo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho del artista, quien se había sorprendido un poco por las muestras de afecto poco comunes en el Uchiha. Siguieron así por unos minutos, disfrutando de la tibia agua cayendo por sus cuerpos, el mayor oyendo los latidos ajenos y el ojiazul acariciando los delgados cabellos negros de su novio.

-¿Por qué eres así Deidara?-Pregunto en un susurro que llego directo al oído derecho de rubio.

-¿Así como? Uhn-Se estremeció cuando el cálido aliento del azabache llego a su cuello y oído.

-¿Por qué te enfermaste?, ¿Tanto daño te han hecho?-Murmuro dando pequeños besos bajo su oreja.

-¿eh?, no empieces a preguntarme cosas raras uhn-Contesto tratando de ignorar el revoltijo de emociones que sintió en su estómago.

-…Quiero saber todo de ti-Dijo con su suave y ronca voz, levantando su rostro para depositar un tímido beso en los labios contrarios y acariciando sus mejillas-No quiero que nada más te haga daño.

Los azules ojos de Deidara comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y tristeza, tratando de contener las saladas gotas sin éxito, para terminar después apoyándose en el hombro izquierdo del azabache, dando intensos alaridos de dolor, dolor que tenía guardado desde hacía mucho tiempo y que le torturaba silenciosamente desde su infancia.

-Nadie…nunca me ha querido-Sollozo sintiendo sus lágrimas mezclarse con la tibia agua de la ducha-Nunca…siempre he estado solo, ¿Qué hice mal? Uhn.

-Nada, tú no tienes la culpa-Trato de consolarlo-Las cosas pasan, buenas o malas, algunas por propia culpa y otras no.

Deidara siguió llorando amargamente, sintiendo unas reconfortantes caricias en su espalda, pero no lo suficientemente efectivas como para aplacar su llanto.

-Quiero a mi mama-Gimoteo como un niño que se ha perdido-Quiero saber…lo que es una familia…porque de niño nadie me felicitaba…nadie me recibía en casa uhn…Luego crecí y me enferme, desde entonces ya ni amigos tengo…nadie me necesita.

-Ya no vas a estar solo nunca-Murmuro el mayor, haciendo que le rubio le mirara-Porque te quiero-Le seco las lágrimas regalándole una sonrisa sincera-Lo prometo.

-Gracias-Respondió volviendo a soltar sus lágrimas-Gracias…gracias.

-No lo agradezcas-Le dijo abrazándolo fuertemente-Todos tenemos derecho a que nos quieran, quizás llegue algo tarde a tu vida, pero ten por seguro que ya no me iré-Susurro cerca de su rostro, acercándose a besarlo suavemente.

-Júralo uhn-Exigió el menor mirándolo a los ojos-Júralo si es verdad.

-Te lo juro Deidara-Contesto manteniéndole la mirada y sintiendo un extraño cosquilleo en el cuerpo.

El menor sonrió y apoyo su frente en la del moreno, sus palabras sonaban tan bien, y sus promesas le daban seguridad, que agradables eran aquellos fuertes brazos que le rodeaban y le prometían no dejarlo caer otra vez.

…_Las promesas hacen daño cuando no se cumplen…_

Después de un rato en silencio el rubio había dejado de llorar, y se limitaba a disfrutar del agua que caía en su piel, casi como un relajante masaje, junto a las incesantes caricias del Uchiha. Por otro lado, Itachi trataba de procesar el cumulo de sentimientos que le agolparon al ver al rubio en aquel estado tan triste y frágil, no le había gustado para nada el verlo así, porque aquel Deidara débil y desprotegido como un infante le partía el alma y le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

-Itachi uhn-Le llamo suavemente el menor.

-¿Qué?-Puso su atención en él.

-Quiero dormir-Respondió levantando su cabeza.

-Salgamos entonces.

Deidara se levantó con cuidado y cerro la llave del agua, cogió una toalla y se la puso en la cintura, después cogió otra y se la entregó al Uchiha mientras lo ayudaba a salir de la regadera. Caminaron hasta la cama y el azabache se sentó en ella, el menor fue a buscar la secadora de pelo y la conecto, se sentó junto al azabache y le sonrió.

-¿Te seco el cabello Ita? Uhn-Se ofreció el ojiazul encendiendo la secadora.

-Bueno-Accedió el mayor dándole la espalda.

El ojiazul se encargó de secar todo el cabello de Itachi y también de peinarlo, luego fue el turno de secarse sus doradas hebras, pero el Uchiha lo detuvo y comenzó a repetir las acciones del menor. Una vez que termino de secarlo y peinarlo se dedicó a besar su cuello y mejillas, haciéndole cosquillas al menor, quien parecía haber vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, aunque se notaba que seguía con ganas de dormir.

-Vamos a acostarnos-Sugirió el Uchiha.

-Si-Asintió el menor.

-¿Puedes ir a buscar mi pijama?-Pidió el mayor acariciándole el cuello cariñosamente.

-No, ¿Para qué?, durmamos desnudos uhn-Dijo el ojiazul sacándose su toalla.

-Eh…mejor no-Respondió siguiendo al menor con la vista-¿me oíste?

-Sí, pero deberás dormir desnudo porque no te traeré nada uhn-Contesto acostándose bajo las sabanas.

Itachi suspiro derrotado y jalo de su toalla, dejándola en el suelo, entro a la cama y el rubio se acercó como si fuera un imán para acostarse sobre él.

-Itachi-Llamo el ojiazul, acariciando sus pectorales.

-¿mm?

-Te voy a contar algo, pero…no me interrumpas uhn-Susurro mirándolo a los ojos.

-Está bien, te escucho.

Deidara comenzó su relato, y si era posible, intentaría no llorar…

Un pequeño rubio caminaba cabizbajo por un barrio bastante lujoso, traía una pequeña mochila de una caricatura de moda colgando en su espalda, trato de acelerar el paso, si llegaba tarde su padre le seguro lo golpearía un par de veces o si estaba sobrio le daría solo un castigo, lástima que era difícil caminar rápido cuando eres bajo de estatura y pequeño de edad, cosa que al parecer, su padre no comprendía. Cuando al fin estuvo frente a su casa, pudo oír el característico bullicio ocasionado por los hombres que solían ir a beber con su padre, suspiro sabiendo lo que ocurriría, y deseando correr hacia algún lugar seguro, pero no podía hacerlo. Busco sus llaves y entro en el hogar.

-Tadaima*-Dijo anunciando su llegada, haciendo que todos se voltearan a verlo.

-Sube a tu habitación-Ordeno un hombre de baja estatura que lucía más viejo de lo que era.

-Si padre uhn.

Corrió escaleras arriba y se fue a su habitación, dejo su pequeño bolso en la silla de su escritorio y se acostó a dormir un rato, a pesar de que recién eran las cuatro de la tarde.

La habitación de Deidara contaba con su cama de opacas sabanas azul marino, el escritorio donde estudiaba y se dedicaba debes en cuando a hacer figurillas de arcilla cuando su padre no estaba en casa por el trabajo, un armario pequeño donde colgaban sus prendas pulcramente ordenadas y donde escondía su preciada arcilla que compraba con el dinero reunido cuando se encontraba alguna solitaria moneda tirada en la amplia casa, en la pared junto al armario había una ventana circular con vista al jardín, y un mueble donde guardaba sus libros y cuadernos del colegio. Al rubio nunca le regalaban juguetes, más bien se le trataba como a un adulto, incluyendo a los empleados de la cocina, el aseo y el jardinero, quienes por orden de su padre, no le dejaban jugar ni hacer travesuras para que no ensuciara su ropa, tampoco se celebraban cumpleaños, navidades o alguna otra festividad, y se le había enseñado desde bebe que los típicos personajes infantiles como Papa Noel o el Hada de los dientes no existían. Aun así Deidara trataba de salir aquellos días en que se acercaban las festividades, por lo menos podía ver lo que otras familias hacían y divertirse un rato imaginando que algún día podría hacer un muñeco de nieve o de la nada encontrara huevos de chocolate escondidos en su habitación.

Entre el grupo de los hombres que festejaban uno en específico ya no se encontraba bebiendo, el mismo que desaparecía cada cierto tiempo cuando el pequeño rubio llegaba a su casa. En la segunda planta Orochimaru rondaba el pasillo silenciosamente, se detuvo frente a la puerta del menor y la abrió cuidando que nadie lo viera, entro al observar al dormido ojiazul y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Sonrió macabramente y se relamió los labios mientras se acercaba al dormido cuerpo, lo destapo suavemente y comenzó a acariciar aquel frágil cuerpo como ya tantas veces lo había hecho, el rubio se estremeció en un escalofrió y comenzó a despertarse ante las insistentes caricias proporcionadas por el mayor, hasta que finalmente abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos e intento levantarse.

-No, por favor Orochimaru-san-Gimoteo sintiéndose asqueado cuando el azabache se acercó, levanto su camiseta y paseo su lengua por sus tetillas y cuello.

-Shh, pequeño, solo disfrútalo-Siseo subiéndose a la cama del menor.

Deidara iba a replicar, pero el mayor se sacó su camisa y amarro las mangas en la boca del rubio, haciendo inaudibles sus sollozos. Orochimaru tironeo los pantalones del ojiazul hasta desprenderlos de su dueño junto con sus calzoncillos, observo el pequeño pene de su víctima y sonrió pervertidamente, miro aquellos azules ojos repletos de lágrimas que se le hicieron apetitosas, se acercó a lamerlas y volvió a alejarse, saco su propio miembro y comenzó a masturbarse y a "masturbar" al pequeño bajo él, quien no sentía nada más que dolor, puesto que a sus escasos nueve años aún no estaba listo para usar aquel órgano sexual.

Onoki busco con la mirada a su compañero de trabajo sin encontrarlo por ningún lado, estaba completamente borracho, pero aun recordaba que lo había invitado. Se acercó a los demás hombres, pero al parecer ninguno se había percatado de la ausencia del azabache. Extrañado comenzó a buscarlo por la casa, hasta que se le ocurrió preguntarle a uno de los empleados que se encargaban de servir las bebidas alcohólicas, quien le señalo que el hombre mayor había subido las escaleras y cuando este le había preguntado a donde iba el solo había respondido "voy al baño de arriba, el de acá está ocupado".

El dueño de casa subió las escaleras con dificultad, tambaleándose al llegar a la segunda planta, se dirigió a la puerta del baño, pero dentro no había nadie, busco en su propia habitación, pero ahí tampoco había nadie, entro a su despacho, pero este también estaba vacío, y el último lugar, y el más improbable era la habitación de su hijo. Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta e intento abrir, pero estaba cerrado con pestillo, frunció el ceño enojado, le tenía prohibido a su hijo que se cerrara la puerta, revolvió en sus bolsillos y saco una llave plateada, la introdujo en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una escena de lo más repugnante, aquel hombre que buscaba estaba sobre su hijo gruñendo de manera gutural mientras lo embestía rápidamente…y su hijo…su hijo lo miraba con todas aquellas lágrimas de dolor en su rostro, estirando su brazo hacia él, tratando de gritar.

-¡Suéltalo!-Grito Onoki a todo pulmón, acercándose a golpear a aquella bestia

-…Después de eso quede inconsciente uhn-Termino su relato el rubio, con gruesas lagrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-¿Y qué paso con Orochimaru?-Pregunto el mayor, sintiendo asco y rabia al pronunciar ese nombre.

-No se…después de eso papa no volvió a llevar a nadie para beber, pero comenzó a estar cada vez menos tiempo en casa y…dejo de hablarme uhn-Conto secándose sus lágrimas.

-Tu padre sigue vivo ¿no es así?-Deidara sintió-¿Nunca le has preguntado porque actuó así?

-¿Para que preguntarle?, desde que me fui de casa no volví a verlo, ¡ni una sola vez se ha preocupado por mí! uhn-Exclamo frunciendo el ceño y tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir-Al principio…yo le enviaba cartas, pero él nunca las respondía, así que deje de hacerlo.

-Quizás deberías ir a verlo y oír lo que pien…

-Itachi-Le interrumpió con su voz apagada-Ya no quiero hablar de eso…solo…quiero dormir uhn.

El azabache comprendió lo que el rubio sentía y prefirió dejarlo en paz, había sido un gran logro que le relatara aquel trauma de su vida, así que por el momento no le iba a exigir más. Itachi beso la frente del menor y lo abrazo, sintiendo la respuesta del ojiazul cuando este le apretó con fuerza y oculto su rostro con su cabello.

Aquella noche Itachi no pudo dormir.

¿Continuara?

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

*: Expresión Japonesa usada para decir "estoy en casa"

Gomen! Tenía que escribir lo del abuso….PORQUE SOY MALVADA :D nah TT^TT me dio tristeza este capítulo, a mi igual todo me da pena así q yo no cuento xD (en serio, siempre lloro con los fics)

Aprovecho el contarles (a quien sea q siga leyendo) que intentare hacer este fic corto, porque creo que si empiezo a poner cosas innecesarias me voy a aburrir yo y se van a aburrir uds…(corto en proporción…osea….algo largo para mi es de 40 o más)

Un dibujito de la escena del baño : uhuruchan. blogspot. com (sin espacios)

¿Un review?, ¿Por piedad?...en serio :c o si no Uhuru escribirá de todos modos pero con tristeza xD…adiós.


	8. No me dejes caer

**A una bala de distancia**-Uhuru-Chan

Hola, disculpen la demora, no he tenido tiempo con tanto trabajo escolar, además tampoco tenía ganas de escribir… Lo siento.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia tuvo/tiene/tendrá lemon, muerte de un/unos personajes, violencia, OoC, pedofilia y es yaoi, por favor no leas si no te gusta.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la historia es mía y la frase del summary es de Cerati.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

**Capítulo 8:** No me dejes caer

-…Bueno, y como llevas más de un mes viviendo con tu siquiatra, pensé la propuesta de Kakuzu y…me iré a vivir con él.

-¿Con…Kakuzu?-Repitió el rubio mirando el edificio donde vivía Itachi.

-Sí, supongo que no hay problema…

-¿Eh?... ¡No!, ¡Qué bueno que al fin vivan juntos! Uhn.

Al otro lado de la línea se oyó la risa contenta del albino, hace meses que Kakuzu le había propuesto vivir con él, pero no lo había hecho por Deidara, puesto que él no podría pagar solo el arriendo de un apartamento.

-Nos iremos a Kioto.

-¿Tan lejos?-Protesto el ojiazul haciendo un puchero.

-No es tanto, se puede llegar en el metro-tren.

-¿Kakuzu quiere vivir allá? Uhn.

-…Si-Murmuro el peliblanco avergonzado.

-jaja te controla como quiere-Se burló entrando al edificio.

-No me quejo-Susurro nuevamente-Cambiando de tema, tienes que sacar tus cosas del apartamento.

-Bien, de todos modos la mayoría de las cosas son tuyas uhn-Dijo recordando que allí solo tenía ropa y algunos utensilios personales.

-Debo colgar, cuídate Deidara, no folles tanto-Se despidió su amigo dejando salir una risa traviesa.

-Lo mismo para ti, mira que el tacaño esta viejo y le puede dar un infarto uhn-Comento burlón subiendo al ascensor.

-¡No esta viejo!, ¡Joder!, ¡Solo me pasa por siete años!-Se defendió enojado.

-viejo…-Insistió en un susurro el rubio para picarle.

-¡Siempre jodes con la misma mierda!-Grito enfurecido el peliblanco.

-jaja, adiós Hidan uhn.

El rubio corto la llamada y salió del ascensor, camino hasta la puerta del departamento el Uchiha, busco las llaves en sus bolsillos y la introdujo en la cerradura, entro en silencio y cerro tras de sí. En su mano izquierda traía una bolsa, la abrió y saco los analgésicos que debía suministrarle al moreno, dejo las demás medicinas en el baño y fue caminando a la habitación. Itachi dormía plácidamente en su lado de la cama, tenía su boca a medio abrir y su cabello estaba mal atado. Deidara sonrió y se acercó a despertarlo, primero lo acaricio con sus dedos, sintiendo la suave piel de sus mejillas, haciendo que el dormido azabache se moviera ligeramente hacia él, como queriendo recibir más caricias. El ojiazul se agacho a besar los labios contrarios y sintió un intenso cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo, aquello que venía sintiendo desde hace unas semanas atrás, aquello que era más que un simple cariño.

-Itachi -Susurro acariciando su rostro con el propio.

-mm…

-Despierta uhn-Le acaricio el cabello observando como comenzaba a despertar-Te traje tus medicamentos.

-Ah…Gracias-Murmuro algo dormido aun.

-Debes tomarlos ahora uhn.

Itachi gruño molesto por la interrupción de su siesta, pero de todos modos se desperezo y se sentó en su cama, el rubio le entrego las píldoras y fue por un vaso de agua, volvió y se lo entrego. El Uchiha dio las gracias e ingirió las píldoras con pereza. Dejo el vaso en la mesita de noche y sonrió contento por tener a su novio en casa, lo jalo del brazo haciendo que se acostase sobre él y lo beso. El rubio se sorprendió un poco y se dejó hacer, miro los ojos y le correspondió el beso con ansias.

-Qué bueno que no te escapaste hoy-Comento besando las mejillas del menor con una sonrisa.

-¿Escaparme? Uhn-Repitió no muy seguro de a que se refería con eso.

-Ya sabes a follar por ahí-Respondió aun sin quitar su expresión de alegría-Me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo.

Deidara se entristeció por saber que no podía contenerse a pesar de estar comprometido con Itachi, pero sin dudas lo había intentado.

-No pongas esa cara, lo que importa es que te estas esforzando-Le ánimo para después besarlo tiernamente en los labios, sacándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias por notarlo uhn-Agradeció abrazándose a su pecho.

Itachi y Deidara eran oficialmente novios, pero eso no impedía que el rubio siguiese enfermo, por lo que aún seguía teniendo sus incontrolables impulsos sexuales que le obligaban a buscar sexo con quien fuese, en el lugar donde el impulso apareciese, y el Uchiha estaba consciente de ello, después de todo era psiquiatra. Aun así Deidara se mostraba culpable cada vez que se daba cuenta de que se había acostado con cualquiera menos con su novio, y a veces se mantenía triste por horas e incluso lloraba, pero finalmente Itachi lograba convencerlo de que no era su culpa y de que no estuviera triste.

-"El sexo no importa", Le había dicho en una de esas ocasiones, "Seria distinto si empezaras a querer a otra persona", finalizó diciendo, dándole a entender que valían más sus sentimientos.

Deidara se puso nervioso al recordar que debía informarle a su novio sobre su actual situación de "Sin hogar" en la que había quedado luego de la llamada de su amigo Hidan.

-Ita…-Le llamo fijando su vista en sus negros ojos.

-¿mm?

-Etto…yo…eh…Tengo que sacar mis cosas del departamento que comparto con Hidan uhn-Soltó aceleradamente.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto aun sin comprender la situación.

-Porque se ira a vivir con su novio y no tengo dinero para pagar yo solo el departamento uhn-Dijo avergonzándose por lo que estaba a punto de decir-¿Podría traer mis cosas hasta que pueda pagar uno?

El Uchiha se sorprendió un poco, pero después sonrió divertido. Ya llevaban casi dos meses viviendo juntos, y hasta ahora no habían tenido mucho problemas, excepto las típicas discusiones sobre nimiedades como "que programa ver en la tv", "que música oír" o cuando peleaban por algún punto de vista diferente, siendo la mayoría de las discusiones iniciadas por Deidara. En fin, al Uchiha se le hacía gracioso que el rubio luego de dos meses le preguntara si podía vivir con él. Itachi acaricio al menor y le hablo suavemente.

-Trae tus cosas, de todas formas ya vives aquí.

-¡Gracias!-Exclamo el menor llenando de besos el rostro del azabache.

Después de unas horas Deidara fue a buscar sus pertenencias a su antiguo hogar, Itachi aprovechando la ausencia del rubio, llamo a Temari, para que al día siguiente se presentara a trabajar. Cuando el ojiazul regreso, encontró a su novio revisando unos papeles mientras a la vez tecleaba rápidamente en su notebook.

-Ya regrese uhn-Aviso entrando a la habitación con un gran bolso negro.

-¿Eso era todo?-Señalo la poca cantidad de cosas que cabían en aquel bolso.

-Mañana iré por el resto-Respondió acomodando su ropa en el espacio que le hizo Itachi en sus muebles-¿Qué haces?

-Trabajo.

-Pero aun te queda una semana de descanso y luego debes ir con el doctor uhn-Le reprocho el menor frunciendo el ceño.

-Estoy harto de estar aquí sin hacer nada-Se excusó el Uchiha volviendo su atención al notebook-Además estoy engordando.

-¿Engordando?

Para nada, más bien lucia algo delgado por llenarse con pasto (entiéndase: verduras) día a día. Deidara suspiro, si él estuviera así, tampoco querría quedarse en casa.

-El doctor se enojara-Le advirtió finalmente el menor, terminando de ordenar.

-Tsk…De todos modos estoy sentado mientras atiendo a los pacientes-Respondió el Uchiha con molestia.

-Iré a vigilarte entonces uhn.

Itachi se quedó mirando al rubio a la cara para saber si hablaba en serio, y este le devolvió la mirada sin rastro algo de que lo dicho fuese mentira.

-Como quieras.

Deidara sonrió satisfecho y después de guardar su bolso fue a acostarse junto al Uchiha, quien lo acaricio hasta que se quedó dormido en su hombro con una sonrisa aun en su rostro.

Al día siguiente Itachi estaba ansioso por volver a su amada consulta, se vistió elegante con uno de sus trajes de diseñador y desayuno en la cocina. Deidara seguía dormido así que el moreno tardo un poco más en bañarse, vestirse y hacerse el desayuno él solo, ayudado por sus muletas. Cuando acabo su café se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse, pero entonces recordó que si bien podría bajar por el ascensor y llegar a la parada del bus, no podría subirse a el sin ayuda. Bufo enojado y volvió sobre sus pasos para despertar a su novio, quien parecía no querer abrir sus azules ojos, ni soltar la almohada que Itachi puso en sus brazos para que le reemplazara.

-Dei…Dijiste que me ibas a acompañar-Susurro mientras lo mecía.

-¿Ahora? Uhn.

-Sí, ya son las ocho.

El menor se estiro como gato en la cama y se levantó con pereza, miro al azabache y se sorprendió de que estuviera tan elegante y listo para irse.

-Tan guapo…-Murmuro el rubio para sí, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos.

-¿Qué?

-Que tengo que bañarme-Dijo el menor dirigiéndose al baño, pero el Uchiha lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

-Te bañas cuando volvamos, ahora vístete-Le ordeno el azabache señalando el armario.

-Pero estoy algo sucio por lo…

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde!-Le corto exaltado y caminando con dificultad hasta la salida.

Deidara gruño disconforme, pero de todos modos le hizo caso. Se puso una camiseta negra, encima una camisa gris y unos jeans negros ajustados, se calzo las zapatillas y siguió al Uchiha, que ya había bajado por el ascensor.

-¡Espérame! Uhn-Le grito apenas se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, fijándose en el azabache, que ya iba saliendo del edificio.

-Silencio-Dijo el conserje molesto por el estruendoso rubio.

-Lo siento-Murmuro cuando llego al lado del mayor-¿Tan desesperado estas por irte? Uhn.

-Llegaremos tarde-Respondió jalándolo a través de la calle para tomar el bus, mientras el menor le miraba de mala manera.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

-¿En serio vas a perforarte el labio?-Pregunto el Namikaze mientras veía como su pareja buscaba con la vista una tienda de tatuajes y perforaciones (usualmente hacen esas dos cosas en los locales…)

-Claro dobe-Respondió jalándolo del brazo-Vamos al piso de arriba.

Caminaron a la segunda planta del centro comercial con rapidez. Ambos habían ido allí luego de asistir a la universidad, pero Naruto no sabía que era para que el Uchiha se pusiera un arete.

Después de subir las escaleras mecánicas se pusieron en marcha otra vez, buscando la tienda deseada, y luego de dar unos pasos la encontraron.

-¿"La Perforadora"?, que miedo ttebayo-Comento el rubio siendo ignorado por el mayor.

-Entremos.

Dentro una chica pelirroja de talla más bien grande les recibió, sus brazos estaban completamente tatuados, sus delgadas cejas tenían múltiples perforaciones y su rostro estaba maquillado en exceso, parecía un vampiro por su piel tan blanca en contraste con las capas de maquillaje oscuro que llevaba encima.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar?-Pregunto la mujer poniéndoles atención.

-Me quiero perforar el labio-Contesto el azabache acercándose al mostrador-¿Me muestra los aretes?

La joven asintió y saco el panel expuesto en el mostrador, el cual estaba repleto de diferentes y coloridos aretes. Lo dejo en la superficie al alcance de Sasuke y le echo una mirada discreta al rubio, quien estaba de pie cerca de la entrada. El Uchiha observo los distintos metales y sus formas, mientras Naruto le miraba desde el medio de la tienda, ansioso por saber cómo luciría su novio después de haberse perforado.

-Ese, quiero dos, uno a cada lado del labio-Explico señalando su delgado labio inferior.

-Siéntate mientras limpio las cosas-Sugirió la chica, colocándose un par de guantes blancos de látex.

-¿Cuáles elegiste?-Pregunto el kitsune acercándose al azabache.

-Los negros-Respondió señalando el par de aretes en la bandeja a su lado derecho.

-Son simples-Opino el menor, mirando los pequeños aros negros.

-Relájate-Dijo la mujer acercándose al azabache-Va a doler un poco.

Sasuke asintió y se echó en la silla especial. Naruto tomo asiento, observando desde ahí todo el proceso, primero la mujer hizo dos puntos en los labios de su novio con un lápiz extraño, luego tomo una especie de pistola con una aguja en el extremo, agarro el delgado labio del Uchiha y enterró el metal luego de apretar un botón. El rubio sintió un escalofrió al ver un poco de sangre saliendo del reciente hueco, escruto el rostro del mayor, pero este no hizo amago alguno de dolor. La chica limpio la sangre y después deslizo delicadamente el arete por el recién perforado labio y fue al ataque nuevamente, repitiendo el proceso con el otro lado del trozo de carne en sus manos.

-Ya está, mira como quedo-Dijo la mujer emocionada por su trabajo, entregándole un espejo al Uchiha.

-Cool-Murmuro el azabache sonriéndole a su reflejo con egocentrismo.

Naruto se quedó viendo a su novio con una extraña expresión en su rostro, se veía sexy, pero por un lado era malo el saber que quizás su ya grande número de fanáticas iría en aumento con aquellos aretes.

-¿No te gustó?-Pregunto el mayor al ver la expresión de su novio.

-No… ¡Digo, si!, es que...nada ttebayo-Balbuceo el ojiazul levantándose de su lugar.

Sasuke se puso de pie y luego de agradecer a la mujer y pagarle se dirigió a la salida con Naruto, sonrió de medio lado y lo saco del local para plantarle un beso en los labios, sintiendo algo de dolor en sus recientes heridas, pero a pesar de eso, metiendo su lengua en la cavidad contraria con pasión. Naruto termino el beso mordisqueando el arete de su novio, sacándole un gemido de dolor y placer.

-¿No se supone que duele?-Pregunto el menor con curiosidad.

-Sí, un poco, pero soy algo masoquista-Contesto el azabache comenzando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Masoquista?-Repitió el rubio atónito, alcanzando a su novio en su caminar-¿En serio?

-No seas dobe, solo bromeaba-Respondió con burla, caminando con porte arrogante.

-Teme…-Refunfuño cambiando después radicalmente la expresión de su rostro-¿Qué tal si yo me pongo unos piercings también dattebayo?-Pregunto sonriendo zorrunamente.

Sasuke le miro de mala manera, pero no contesto porque sintió su bolsillo vibrar arrítmicamente, presto atención a su móvil, donde se veía el nombre de su hermano, presiono el botón verde y acerco el aparato a su oído.

-Nii-san

-Otouto baka, no me has llamado desde que te fuiste, ¿Acaso no quieres a tu hermano?

-La verdad…

-No lo digas, ya lo sé, me amas-Aseguro Itachi desde el otro lado de la línea-No te llamo para que nos digamos cuanto nos queremos

-Entonces ya escúpelo-Ordeno el menor poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-Estoy aburrido, volví al trabajo, pero como fue repentino la mayoría de los pacientes tenían planes para hoy.

-¿Quieres que vaya?, ¿Solo por eso?

-Agradece que tienes psiquiatra gratis otouto baka.

-Tsk…está bien, de cualquier forma no tengo nada que hacer, espérame.

Sasuke cortó la llamada sin oír si su hermano tenía algo más que decir, suspiro y paso su brazo sobre el hombro de su novio.

-Mi nii-san quiere que vaya a su consulta.

-¿No le quedaba una semana dattebayo?-Pregunto extrañado el kitsune.

-Al parecer se siente mejor…

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

-Me voy a almorzar, ¿Te traigo algo uhn?-Pregunto sentándose en el escritorio de su pareja.

-Ten-Le entrego un par de billetes y le dio unas palmaditas en las caderas-Tráeme un sándwich.

-Bien, ya vuelvo-Se levantó del escritorio y le envió una mirada asesina al Uchiha-Si se te acerca una zorra en mi ausencia, te castro uhn.

Itachi le miro divertido y asintió para que su novio se marchara en paz. Deidara abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con su cuñado, le miro de mala manera y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar.

-Ah, no sabía que estabas con tu zorra nii-san-Dijo el Uchiha menor sonriendo de medio lado.

-Tu eres quien parece zorra con esos aretes uhn-Le respondió el rubio levantando una de sus rubias cejas.

-Deidara, ¿No tenías hambre?-Pregunto Itachi interrumpiendo cualquier posible intervención de los menores-Si no es así, yo si tengo ganas de comer. Se buen novio y ve a comprar.

-Ya voy uhn-Contesto molesto el ojiazul, saliendo del lugar y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Ambos hermanos quedaron a solas. Sasuke se acercó caminando con suavidad, hasta sentarse frente al sofá de su pariente. Itachi se acomodó en su lugar y sonrió.

-Te ves extraño con eso puesto-Comento haciendo alusión a las perforaciones.

-A Naruto le gusta, con eso basta-Respondió secamente, sin cambiar su inexpresivo rostro.

-¿Estás enojado por algo?

-Ver a tu zorra me pone de mal humor.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, de esos bastantes comunes cuando se intentaba hablar con Sasuke. El Uchiha mayor suspiro, quizás no había sido buena idea llamar a su hermano para entretenerse.

-¿Algo que contar?-Pregunto con tono aburrido.

-Nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí…aunque…-El menor titubeo, puesto que lo que diría era bastante común en él y no sabía si sería importante de decir-Oí voces el otro día.

-¿Aun son el hombre y la mujer?-Dudo recordando las eternas voces que atosigaban a su hermano menor desde la niñez.

-Sí, las mismas voces, querían que…asesinara a Naruto.

-¿Otra vez?, eso es peligroso…-Dijo a sí mismo el mayor, con expresión preocupada. Miro a su hermano a los ojos, esta vez parecía que no había dañado al Namikaze, puesto que no había rastro de culpa en sus ojos-¿No paso a mayores verdad?

-No, Naruto me calmo…distrayéndome-Murmuro lo último, recordando los sucesos de aquel día.

-Entonces, será mejor que sigas con los medicamentos que te recete en la consulta pasada, no creo que sea bueno subirte la dosis, o pasaras todo el día durmiendo…

-Genial, aparte hay que mencionar que me puede dar vértigo, nerviosismo y engordare como cerdo-Recito sus posibles efectos secundarios con sarcasmo, interrumpiendo a su hermano.

-Precisamente por eso no subiré tu dosis Sasuke, pero recuerda que no puedes estar solo, ¿Entendido?, no quiero excusas de "yo soy un adulto" y…

-¡Pero yo SOY UN ADULTO!-Grito el Uchiha menor exasperándose-No puedo depender de los demás por siempre.

-Sí, debes, ya acéptalo otouto-Contesto mirándole seriamente-Además si no estuvieras enfermo pasarías todo tu tiempo con Naruto de igual manera a como lo haces ahora.

-Tsk…

Sasuke no respondió, porque de seguro su hermano mayor tenía razón, pero a pesar de aquella verdad dicha por el mayor, si le gustaría tener un poco de privacidad y pasar un tiempo sin que alguien le estuviera vigilando.

Se oyeron tres golpes seguidos en la puerta. Itachi se levantó de su lugar con dificultad, tomando sus muletas, y antes de ir a abrir la puerta acaricio los negros cabellos de su hermano con cariño, ganándose un bufido en respuesta.

-Toma tu sándwich uhn-Dijo Deidara, entregándole el pedido al Uchiha.

-Gracias-Respondió tomando el pan entre sus manos.

-Ve a sentarte, no puedes estar de pie uhn-Le urgió el rubio con molestia, ayudándolo a llegar nuevamente hasta su silla.

-Puedo caminar con las muletas-Replico antes de ser devuelto bruscamente a su sillón.

-Ya acéptalo nii-san, no puedes caminar-Dijo el Uchiha menor, con una sonrisa en su rostro, repitiendo lo que le había dicho el mayor. Itachi le miro con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

-El enano tiene razón-Comento el rubio de pie junto al azabache.

-Eres más bajo que yo imbécil-Respondió Sasuke poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

-Hablaba con el bastardo mayor no con el menor uhn-Contesto el ojiazul cruzándose de brazos.

Sasuke y Deidara se miraron con intenso odio durante minutos, mientras Itachi suspiraba en su lugar, no entendiendo cual era la manía por pelear de esos dos. Sasuke rompió la guerra de miradas levantándose de su asiento.

-Ya me voy, espero haberte entretenido un rato.

-Si…gracias por venir otouto.

-Adiós zorra, otro día peleamos, adiós nii-san-Se despidió, haciendo un gesto con su mano.

-Adiós-Contesto el Uchiha mayor, viendo salir a su hermano del lugar.

Deidara tomo asiento en donde había estado el Uchiha menor, saco su sándwich y comenzó a devorarlo ansioso. Itachi siguió el ejemplo de su novio y también comenzó a comer su poco contundente almuerzo. Ambos terminaron de comer velozmente. Se miraron por unos segundos, sintiendo los dos una agradable sensación recorrer sus cuerpos. Deidara sonrió mostrando su hilera de perfectos dientes blancos, se acercó al mayor y se sentó en sus piernas, de frente a su novio. El Uchiha lo recibió gustoso con un abrazo cariñoso, era bastante extraño ver a Itachi meloso, pero el rubio no se quejaba.

-Ita-koi-Le llamo en un ronroneo, mientras le acariciaba el cabello al mayor.

-¿Um?

-¿Ya no vienen más pacientes? uhn-Pregunto con curiosidad el menor.

-Supongo que solo quedas tú-Contesto el Uchiha con una leve sonrisa, paseando sus manos suavemente por la angosta espalda de su pareja.

-Deberías mimarme un rato-Sugirió el ojiazul acercando sus labios a los contrarios lentamente, uniéndolos en un suave contacto-¿O debo cambiarte por un novio más afectuoso? Uhn.

-No creo que me quieras dejar después de esto-Murmuro el azabache lamiendo el trecho entre el hombro y la oreja del artista.

-¿Después de…ohm-Gimió el rubio al sentir las grandes manos del Uchiha recorrer su piel bajo la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

Itachi no le dejo hablar más y comenzó a invadir ansioso la húmeda boca del menor, le saco la camisa gris que traía sobre la remera y la lanzo al suelo de su oficina. El ojiazul se relamió los labios mirando a su novio a los ojos, provocándole con aquel sugestivo gesto.

-¿Repetimos lo último que hicimos aquí? Uhn-Sugirió acercando su mano a la cremallera del azabache.

-N…no-Negó no muy seguro, recordando lo bien que se sintió tener a su novio entre sus piernas lamiendo su hombría.

-Sé que te gusto-Insistió el menor, abriendo el pantalón del mayor, masajeando la ingle sobre la ropa interior-Y a mí también uhn.

-Vicioso…-Susurro el Uchiha apretando los muslos de su pareja.

Deidara rio de buena manera por el adjetivo usado para referirse a él, se levantó de las piernas del azabache y se agacho acariciando con sus manos las piernas del Uchiha, cerca, muy cerca de la entrepierna, pero Itachi jalo del brazo del artista y lo volvió a poner de pie, Deidara le miro con el ceño fruncido, pensando que lo detendría y lo echaría, como solía hacer cada vez que intentaba intimar con él, sin embargo, el mayor abrió el pantalón del rubio y saco su miembro despierto fuera de la ropa interior.

-No quiero mamadas, ya te dije que no me gustan-Explico mientras acariciaba el pene del menor con lentitud-Hagamos otra cosa…

-Ah… ¿Qué cosa? Uhn-Pregunto apretando sus puños en un espasmo de placer.

-Ya sabes…-Respondió sin dejar de apretar el trozo de carne entre sus manos.

-Dilo…-Pidió el menor, clavando su intensa mirada azul en los ojos de su pareja.

-Hagamos el amor.

-Qué bien se sintió oír eso uhn-Susurro el ojiazul, agachándose a besar los labios contrarios apasionadamente-Pero creo que debo decirte algo primero…

-Te escucho

Deidara se inclinó hasta quedar a milímetros del rostro del Uchiha, suspiro y confeso.

-Te amo Itachi.

El nombrado abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, sorprendido, y entreabrió sus labios. Un intenso cosquilleo le hizo estremecer, y su estómago se encogió. Amor, nunca se había enamorado, hasta que conoció a Deidara. Este último se sonrojo, y escondió su rostro tras sus manos, afligido por la nula respuesta del Uchiha que se mantenía pensativo. Pensó muchas veces que quizás el mayor no le correspondería, siempre imaginaba como actuaria el azabache cuando le confesara sus sentimientos, pero no había salido como quería, porque él no había imaginado que su rostro tendría esa expresión de horror. Iba a alejarse, pero en ese momento Itachi reacciono y poso sus manos sobre las coloreadas mejillas del menor, quien le miro con sus ojos llorosos.

-Estaba desprevenido, lo siento-Explico acercando su rostro al contrario, hasta hacer que sus frentes quedaran pegadas-Yo…también te amo Deidara-Susurro sonriendo dulcemente.

-¡Me asustaste imbécil! Uhn-Grito el rubio con rabia y felicidad a la vez, dándole un golpe al Uchiha en la cabeza.

-¡Eh!, ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!-Exclamo el azabache cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Está bien, te perdono-Murmuro el ojiazul con una sonrisa feliz. Se sentía lleno, al fin tenia aquello que tanta falta le hacía, un compañero que lo amaba.

Itachi le hizo sentarse en sus piernas nuevamente y lo beso ansioso de transmitirle sus sentimientos, siendo correspondido por el menor. Deidara saco la camisa del Uchiha casi arrancándole los botones, mientras Itachi le imitaba, despojándolo de la remera negra que traía puesta. Sus pieles rozaban con la contraria insistentemente, creando un calor sofocante y un ambiente de aire cálido.

Deidara atrapo la lengua del azabache con sus dientes y la chupo con la punta de su propia lengua, para finalmente dejarla libre entre jadeos. El Uchiha coló sus manos en el jean negro del menor, agarrando ambas nalgas sobre la ropa interior lujuriosamente. El rubio se levantó y jalo sus pantalones y los de su pareja ansioso por más contacto, dejándolos en el suelo del lugar. Itachi observo al menor con una sonrisa burlona, se notaba demasiado que había estado esperando por ese momento, al igual que él, aunque no lo admitiría.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Uchiha? Uhn-Pregunto con sus mejillas coloreadas el ojiazul.

-Un poco más y me arrancas las piernas junto con los pantalanes-Comento burlonamente, mirando como el menor se despojaba de su ropa interior, haciendo que su miembro se moviera en el aire, cerca de su rostro-¡No me pongas eso en la cara!

-¿Ahora te da asco?-Dudo el rubio levantando una ceja escéptico.

-Que a ti te guste chupar pollas no significa que nos agrade a todos-Respondió el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño.

-Si no te gustaran las pollas no estarías conmigo imbécil uhn-Le contesto el menor acercándose a sacarle los ajustados boxers al azabache.

-No me gusta tu polla, me gustas tú-Dijo el Uchiha aprovechando la cercanía del otro para acariciar su suave rostro-Seas los que seas, si eres tu está bien-Concluyo haciendo sonrojar aún más al artista.

-Que cursi…uhn-Murmuro dejando la prenda del mayor en el piso.

-Te gustan las cosas cursis, ya me di cuenta-Expuso el azabache sonriendo levemente.

Deidara ignoro el comentario de su pareja y volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas con cuidado de no apoyarse en la extremidad derecha, aun resentida por el accidente sobre la pista de hielo. Itachi le agarro de las caderas y comenzó a hacer que sus hombrías se frotaran bruscamente, sacándole unos gemidos bajos al menor, quien trataba de desatar el cabello azabache del mayor, lográndolo luego de jalar con fuerza del elástico rojo.

El Uchiha nunca había estado tan excitado, y no acostumbrado a ello, quería acabar rápido con esa sensación e introducirse de una vez en el estrecho ano del menor, pero sabía que no había lubricante en aquel lugar, entonces surgió una duda en su mente.

-¿Cómo se supone que te lo voy a meter?-Pregunto mirando a su novio, esperando una explicación.

Deidara le miro a los ojos algo sorprendido, queriendo saber si aquella pregunta iba en serio, y al no ver rastro de broma en el rostro del Uchiha una risa escapo de sus labios.

-¡Que inocente! Uhn-Exclamo depositando un beso suave en los labios de su pareja, recordando que Itachi nunca lo había hecho con otro hombre-Con los dedos-Termino explicando, haciendo un movimiento de tijeras con sus dígitos.

-¿Dedos?-Repitió sin entender a que se refería el menor.

-Los mojas con saliva y…adentro-Dijo señalándose el trasero.

-¿Mis dedos?-Pregunto el azabache algo asqueado con la idea de introducir sus dígitos en aquel lugar.

-Si quieres me preparo yo mismo, aunque es más fácil si lo haces tú uhn-Se ofreció el rubio algo desganado con aquella idea.

-No, está bien-Termino accediendo al ver la expresión de su pareja-¿Cuántos dedos?

-Eh…tres.

-¡¿Tantos?-Dudo sorprendido por aquella cifra-¿Caben?

-Tu pene es más grueso que eso Itachi-Respondió frunciendo el ceño, perdiendo la paciencia con tantas preguntas.

-Tsk…Bien.

Observo sus dedos unos segundos, y luego a Deidara, quien puso sus ojos en blanco, acerco los dígitos del mayor a su boca y los introdujo en la húmeda cavidad, mojándolos con su saliva. Itachi se quedó mirando como su novio lamia sus dedos sensualmente y sintió una punzada dolorosa en su pene, necesitado de atención. El rubio termino su labor, dejando empapados los dedos del mayor, quien se apresuró en llevarlos a la entrada del ojiazul, abrió un poco las nalgas con su mano izquierda e introdujo con dificultad el índice de la mano derecha en aquel apretado orificio, oyendo un pequeño quejido de molestia proveniente del rubio. Espero unos segundos y comenzó a mover el digito, sintiendo la calidez que luego le recibiría, ansioso por terminar con la preparación comenzó a meter un segundo dedo con más dificultad que el anterior, los movió con suavidad, ensanchando el lugar, mientras sentía como su pareja trataba de acomodarse en su lugar, aferrándose a su cuello firmemente.

-Apúrate-Susurro Deidara algo desesperado.

Itachi asintió y comenzó a meter el tercer dedo, oyendo un pequeño gemido como protesta, se apresuró y metió el último dedo completamente, apenas y podía mover los dígitos en aquel estrecho anillo de carne, logrando dilatar de a poco el caliente lugar.

-Ya está, mételo uhn-Ordeno el artista en un jadeo.

-¿Seguro?-Pregunto el mayor algo preocupado por la estrechez del ano de Deidara.

-Sí, no te preocupes tanto Uchiha-Contesto algo cabreado por la lentitud del nombrado.

El azabache saco sus dedos del interior del menor, provocando un sonido húmedo que le hizo sentir morbo, jadeo deseoso de enterrarse en aquel trasero, tomo su caliente miembro e intento meter el glande en la entrada poco dilatada, logrando meterlo luego de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, donde su pene se dobló y salió del lugar.

-Uhn…No creí que fueras tan torpe-Se burló el menor al sentir como Itachi intentaba introducirse en su cuerpo sin resultados favorables.

-¡Solo lo he hecho con mujeres!-Le grito avergonzado por su torpeza.

Deidara iba a reír nuevamente, pero solo salió un gemido de su boca al sentir el pene de itachi penetrarlo bruscamente, lo sentía grande en su interior, palpitando caliente y duro. El Uchiha se sintió de maravillas al entrar en aquel cálido y estrecho lugar, sin embargo, sintió algo de dolor al estar apresado tan firmemente por la carne del menor, como nunca antes lo había estado.

-Ah…uff que apretado eres-Dijo el mayor, dando un gruñido al sentir como su novio comenzaba a dar saltos sobre su hombría.

-Umm, ¿Te gusta?-Pregunto el rubio afirmándose en los hombros de su pareja.

-Me…gusta-Respondió sosteniéndolo de las caderas, para ayudarlo a moverse más rápido-Es delicioso estar dentro de ti.

Deidara jadeo de pacer y sonrió por la respuesta de su novio, quería complacerlo. Se dieron un beso brusco, dejando saliva alrededor de sus bocas, uniendo sus mojadas lenguas a intervalos, mientras el rubio saltaba excitado en su lugar, dejando ver a ratos el duro pene del Uchiha saliendo de su ano, siendo impulsado por las fuertes manos del mayor.

El Uchiha gimió apretando las estrechas caderas del menor con sus sudadas manos, sintiendo placer cada vez que la apretada entrada del rubio hacia subir y bajar su prepucio. Itachi se fijó en el abandonado pene de su amante, que se movía tieso, lo agarro con una mano y comenzó a frotarlo rápidamente, observo a su dueño, pero al parecer estaba en una especie de trance, con sus ojos cerrados, la frente llena de brillantes gotas de sudor y concentrado saltando sobre el miembro del moreno.

-Deidara-Le llamo acariciando con fuerza su colorado glande, pero no recibió respuesta*alguna del menor, con excepción de algunos gemidos bajos.

Decidió pasar por alto la extraña actitud de su pareja y siguió disfrutando del apasionado acto, esforzándose en aguantar el peso del rubio con su pierna izquierda, cada vez que este caía de sus saltos bruscamente sobre su ingle o comenzaba a hacer un movimiento circular con sus caderas contra su miembro. Siguieron así por un rato, Itachi introduciéndose en Deidara, y el último cabalgando rápidamente sobre su siquiatra, haciendo chocar los testículos del mayor contra sus nalgas. A medida que pasaban los minutos y ambos aumentaban el ritmo, mas sentían que se acercaba el final, sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen, haciendo sonrojar a Temari, quien podía oír todo desde su escritorio en la recepción de la consulta, pero poco les importaba si los oían. Deidara llego primero al orgasmo, derramando todo su líquido en la mano de Itachi, y apretando su entrada mientras gemía, hasta lograr hacer acabar a su novio, haciéndolo soltar un ronco gruñido de placer. El rubio se dejó caer sobre el mayor, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro contrario, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras Itachi sacaba su flácido miembro del ano del menor, sintiendo sus músculos entumecidos por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. El Uchiha suspiro hondamente y dirigió su mirada al rubio que parecía satisfecho y somnoliento a la vez, este le devolvió la mirada y sonrió exhausto, con sus rubios cabellos pegados a su frente sudorosa y su rostro coloreado por el ejercicio reciente, se veía adorable.

-Te amo-Murmuro entre jadeos el rubio por segunda vez en el día.

-Igual yo Dei…-Le respondió el mayor acariciando su rostro, mientras este comenzaba a cerrar sus parpados, sucumbiendo al sueño provocado por el cansancio y por su temprano despertar.

-No me dejes caer...uhn-Susurro sujetándose suavemente del cuello contrario.

-Nunca lo haría-Contesto ciñendo la cintura del menor con sus brazos.

…_Y, sin embargo, te solté…_

Continuara…

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

*: No sabía muy bien como describir lo que sentía Deidara, puesto que al ser andromano no siente placer…ósea…si puede tener orgasmos, pero…no siente placer (lo cual es contradictorio porque para tener un orgasmo hay q sentir placer) Creo que es más bien algo mental que bloquea el placer, si hubiese algún testimonio de un andromano en internet escribiría mejor esta parte.

Espero q les haya gustado, me esforcé en idear cosas, pero no lo logre como hubiese querido.(claro, si la primera mitad del cap la hice hace más de un mes y lo demás lo escribí en esta semana). En fin, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, háganmelo saber para mejorar si fue asi.

Jaja el lemon me quedo algo ridículo jeje, lo siento, fue inevitable x'D, es así como lo imaginaba, después de todo Deidara es un buscapleitos y Itachi se me hace demasiado inocentón y paciente luego de leer el manga xD, ya me lo imagino yendo a buscar un libro que explique cómo tener sexo gay al más puro estilo Sai. Por cierto, lo hice corto porque no creo que se pueda tener mucha acción con una pierna enyesada…

Me marcho otra vez y tratare de no demorar tanto esta vez, como siempre gracias gigantes a los que leen y a los que dejan reviews, cuídense, besos! Bye Bye


	9. El esfuerzo da frutos

**A una bala de distancia**-Uhuru-Chan

Hola, Trate de demorar menos esta vez ^w^, um yo diría que solo faltan un par de capítulos para el final, que nervios, lo he imaginado tantas veces, espero hacerlo bien. Por ahora dejo este capitulo.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia tuvo/tiene/tendrá lemon, muerte de un/unos personajes, violencia, OoC (digo…es yaoi, ¿hay algo más OoC que eso? xD), pedofilia y es yaoi, por favor no leas si no te gusta.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la historia es mía y la frase del summary es de Cerati.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

**Capítulo 9:** El esfuerzo da frutos

_...iba todo tan bien…Creo que nunca había sido más feliz antes…ni después._

Ya pasados seis meses, al fin Sasuke y Naruto se iban a graduar de la universidad. Solo faltaban pocas horas y ambos se encontraban nerviosos, arreglándose sus respectivos trajes. Naruto luchaba con su corbata naranja, la cual se arrugaba cada vez más con los fallidos intentos de anudarla, mientras Sasuke se contemplaba frente al espejo y pasaba una peineta por su azabache cabello debes en cuando. El Uchiha se volteo para ayudar a su pareja con el nudo de su corbata, dejándolo perfecto, tantos años de práctica con trajes formales de su hermano le habían servido.

-¿A qué hora llegan tus padres?-Pregunto el mayor, alisando con sus manos la blanca camisa de su novio.

-Deberían haber llegado hace quince minutos dattebayo-Respondió el rubio secando sus sudorosas manos en su traje negro.

-¡No hagas eso usuratonkachi!-Le regaño el Uchiha, dándole un manotazo para que se detuviera.

-¡Pero estoy muy nervioso teme!-Exclamo en respuesta, haciendo un puchero.

-Dobe…-Murmuro el mayor, sobando las marcas de las mejillas contrarias con cariño-No vas a estar solo.

Naruto sonrió más calmado y se acercó a besar suavemente los labios del Uchiha, pero se alejó con rapidez al oír golpes en la puerta de entrada, le dio la espalda al mayor y corrió a abrirles la puerta a sus progenitores, que lo miraron con orgullo, ataviados con ropa formal, Kushina con un hermoso vestido lila, de escote redondo, ajustado en la cintura y con delicados pliegues en la falda, por su parte Minato traía un traje negro simple y una corbata azul que hacia juego con sus ojos.

Sasuke fue a saludar a sus suegros, pero al llegar al salón sintió una punzada en su corazón. Su novio se veía inmensamente feliz, abrazando a sus padres. En esos momentos desearía que Fugaku y Mikoto viviera y le dijeran que estaban orgullosos de él, que lo había logrado, a pesar de todo, pero no había nadie.

-Sasuke-Le llamo preocupado el kitsune, al ver su rostro descompuesto y su cuerpo tenso.

-Yo…hola-Saludo el azabache, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, caminando hasta quedar frente a sus suegros.

Se saludaron tranquilamente y Kushina comento emocionada que había dejado todo listo en su casa para celebrar. Minato sonreía alegre y palmeaba la espalda de su hijo con orgullo, y a veces repetía el gesto con su yerno, quien intentaba sonreír.

Naruto atribuyo la actitud rara del Uchiha a su enfermedad, puesto que en ese momento le estaba sonriendo a su padre mientras hablaba sobre un platillo de comida que había encantado a Minato.

-Es mejor que nos movamos o llegaremos tarde dattebane-Sugirió la pelirroja acariciando sus suaves cabellos.

-Vamos al auto-Dijo el rubio mayor saliendo del hogar seguido por su esposa.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto el kitsune al Uchiha.

-Si-Contesto mirándole a los ojos.

-Pareces algo ido dattebayo-Susurro el rubio acercándosele.

-Extraño a mis padres-Confeso el mayor en voz baja.

El ojiazul jalo del brazo al Uchiha y lo apreso en un abrazo, haciendo que el azabache apoyara su cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo sé-Murmuro acariciándole sus azabaches cabellos-Por lo menos me tienes a mí-Comento sonriendo.

El Uchiha apretó el abrazo y beso el acanelado cuello del menor, haciéndole cosquillas con su respiración, se miraron unos segundos y se separaron para caminar hasta el auto, donde los esperaban Kushina y Minato.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Itachi dio las últimas embestidas y acabo violentamente, saco su miembro flácido del interior de su pareja y tiro el condón al pequeño basurero junto a su cama. El uso de aquella bolsita de látex había sido idea de Deidara, puesto que no quería contagiar a su novio de alguna enfermedad luego de una de sus huidas sexuales donde no sabía ni con quien se acostaba.

El Uchiha jadeo y se dejó caer exhausto sobre el pecho del menor, pero el rubio no lo dejo descansar.

-Tenemos que ir a ver a tu hermano uhn-Dijo entre jadeos, acariciando el cabello del mayor.

-Estoy cansado-Murmuro cerrando sus ojos, complacido por las caricias recibidas.

-Uchiha, tienes que vestirte o llegaremos tarde-Le regaño el rubio frunciendo el ceño-Es importante.

-Si se, pero…

-¡Arriba! Uhn

Deidara empujo al mayor, haciéndolo caer al suelo estrepitosamente, después se levantó y huyo sonriendo. Itachi corrió tras el con el ceño fruncido, atrapándolo cerca de la cocina en un abrazo por la espalda.

-Me dolió-Informo el azabache sobándose la espalda.

-Te lo advertí, no me gusta repetir las cosas uhn-Respondió el menor riendo travieso-Ve a vestirte, es la última vez que lo digo.

-¿No me consuelas por el golpe?-Pregunto meloso el mayor, besándole el cuello y los hombros.

-Lo siento uhn-Susurro el rubio volteándose para abrazar al azabache.

-Me dolió mucho-Insistió el mayor haciendo un puchero.

Deidara compuso una expresión comprensiva y comenzó a besar al moreno dulcemente, siendo correspondido con ansias por el mayor.

-¿Ahora si te vistes?-Pregunto el menor separándose del Uchiha y caminando hacia la habitación.

Itachi asintió y siguió a su pareja con obediencia. Estaban un poco retrasados, así que rápidamente comenzaron a vestirse. Aquel día el Uchiha había cambiado su horario de trabajo para poder ir a ver a su hermano.

El azabache se sentía orgulloso de su otouto, al fin después de tantos esfuerzos iba a graduarse, además con honores por sus altas calificaciones, sin duda era un Uchiha, a pesar de estar enfermo, y lo había demostrado desde que era pequeño, cuando siempre era el numero uno de su clase.

El rubio puso su camisa dentro de los pantalones y se volteo a mirar a su pareja que estaba sentado con un zapato en la mano y con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Itachi uhn-Le llamo acercándosele, pero el Uchiha seguía ensimismado-Oye…-Puso su mano en su hombro, logrando ganar su atención.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el moreno fijando su grisácea mirada sobre la azul del menor.

-¿Qué piensas tanto?-Contra pregunto, sentándose a su lado.

-En mi hermano-Contesto con una sonrisa-Cumplió su sueño…

-Sí, ahora será un chef gruñón que envenenara clientes molestos uhn-Comento como broma, acariciando el cuello del mayor, quien le regalo una sonrisa.

-…Fue difícil-Murmuro apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio-Recuerdo aun cuando Sasuke era pequeño y me mostraba sus comidas de barro y greda-Sonrió nostálgico.

-Hablas como si fueras su padre uhn-Comento el ojiazul mirándole con ternura.

El Uchiha cerro sus ojos, muchas veces se había sentido como un padre, pero prefería ser hermano, así tenía, además de cariño fraternal, una especie de amistad con su otouto.

-Vístete, o no llegaremos a tiempo uhn-Dijo el ojiazul luego de besarlo en los labios, a lo que el azabache asintió.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

Estaban todos sentados, se olía el aire tenso, y cuando los estudiantes al fin eran nombrados, casi corrían entre medio de la gente hasta llegar al escenario y coger sus diplomas.

Sasuke estaba sentado con los chicos del área de gastronomía, y Naruto estaba con los de teatro, mordiéndose sus uñas y balbuceando cosas ininteligibles, hasta que su nombre fue pronunciado a través del micrófono. El Namikaze se levantó de un golpe y camino nervioso a recibir su diploma. Su profesor del área teatral sonrió y murmuro un "De milagro" que fue audible para todos los presentes gracias al negro micrófono. Naruto se acercó a su maestro y lo palmeo en la espalda con su diploma en la otra mano, murmurando un "Ni yo me lo creo". Ambos se quedaron quietos para que el fotógrafo hiciera su trabajo y los aplausos acompañaron a Naruto de camino a su asiento, miro de reojo a sus padres, viendo como Minato acariciaba la espalda de la emocionada Kushina, mientras esta última se secaba las lágrimas, Naruto sonrió y dirigió su mirada al Uchiha, quien lo observaba directamente con una sonrisa de medio lado, haciéndole sentir mariposas en el estómago, le devolvió el gesto radiante y finalmente se sentó para leer el elegante papel que acreditaba su profesión.

Sasuke observo orgulloso a su novio, y luego de que el rubio se sentó, comenzó a buscar a su hermano que aún no llegaba, lo cual era extraño en el mayor, puesto que solía ser perfectamente puntual, pero el Uchiha ya sospechaba a que se debía tanta demora, de seguro la causa era de rubio cabello y azules ojos. Después de aproximadamente veinte minutos comenzaron a llamar a sus compañeros del área gastronómica, busco nuevamente a su hermano, y esta vez lo vio, acababa de entrar al recinto de la mano con su pareja, sus miradas se cruzaron, la del Uchiha mayor era una mirada de disculpas, mientras que la del menor era de alivio, no quería que su único familiar vivo estuviera ausente en un momento tan importante como ese.

Itachi y Deidara se acomodaron en los últimos asientos, donde la gente había preferido no sentarse por la poca visibilidad del lugar, no podían quejarse, después de todo habían llegado casi al final de la ceremonia. Itachi veía perfectamente desde su asiento, dado que era alto, pero Deidara no podía ver mucho más allá de las cabezas de los familiares de los estudiantes.

-Uchiha Sasuke-Llamo un hombre de castaño cabello, sonrió al ver a uno de sus estudiantes más talentosos acercándose al escenario.

-Gracias sensei-Murmuro el azabache al llegar a su lado y quedarse de piedra para ser fotografiado con su profesor, que le estrecho de la mano para el recuerdo.

-Sasuke es el primer lugar en las calificaciones-Informo el profesor, sonriente al oír los aplausos de los presentes.

El Uchiha bufo y volvió como pudo a su lugar, recibiendo felicitaciones de sus compañeros, escucho a lo lejos a su novio gritar "¡Teme suertudo dattebayo!", sonrió divertido al ver como el rubio hacia un puchero cuando todos se voltearon a verlo escandalizados. Dejo de mirar a su taimada pareja y dirigió sus irises hacia su hermano, el que parecía que se pondría a llorar mientras le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa. Sasuke trago saliva y sintió sus ojos arder, ahí estaba su hermano, su único familiar, quien lo crio y ayudo desde pequeño, mirándole con orgullo, le hubiese gustado ir a abrazarlo, pero debía esperar hasta que terminara la ceremonia, se sentó luego de sonreírle levemente al mayor y apretó ansioso su diploma.

La ceremonia continuo, una vez hubieron todos recibido sus diplomas se dio final a la actividad, todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a marcharse a sus respectivos hogares. Sasuke se acercó a su hermano y ambos se abrazaron apenas estuvieron cerca. Itachi sintió un pequeño temblor en su hermano, de seguro se había emocionado, lo apretó con más fuerza y acaricio sus azulados cabellos.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Sasuke-Murmuro confidente en su oído.

-Gracias por todo-Le oyó responder entre sollozos, cosa que le hizo sorprenderse.

Los Namikaze se acercaron a ellos, pero al ver el intimo momento decidieron acercarse a Deidara, quien les saludo y felicito al recién graduado, aunque Naruto estaba más concentrado en observar si sus ojos le engañaban o de verdad ese era su novio llorando en los brazos de su hermano, y no por culpa de alguna alucinación, si no que llorando de verdad.

Los Uchiha se separaron un poco. Itachi seco las lágrimas de su hermano menor con disimulo, mientras Sasuke respiraba agitado, intentando tranquilizarse. El Uchiha mayor observo a su hermano, parecía que había sido ayer cuando llegaba llorando de igual manera, con sus mejillas sonrojadas porque las voces le habían acosado una vez más.

-Espero haberlo hecho bien-Dijo acariciando la coloreada mejilla del menor, quien le miro avergonzado.

-Eres…un buen padre, y como hermano eres muy cursi-Respondió frunciendo el ceño por la caricia que estaba recibiendo.

-Lo siento-Se disculpó sonriendo-Tienes razón.

Sasuke se alejó de su hermano y se acercó a su novio que le miraba como si tuviera tres ojos.

-¿Qué tanto ves dobe?-Pregunto revolviendo los cabellos rubios del menor.

-Creí que no tenías sentimientos-Comento fingiendo sorpresa.

-Usuratonkachi-Le insulto el azabache avergonzado por la burla.

Naruto sonrió y le planto un fogoso beso en los labios a su novio, a lo que Sasuke respondió acercándose más de lo moralmente permitido, aprovechando de manosear el trasero del rubio, mientras el menor metía su lengua vulgarmente en la boca contraria y apretaba las nalgas del mayor.

-¡Eh! ¡Sepárense!-Ordeno Minato con un tic nervioso instalado en su ojo, al ver como su hijo era manoseado y manoseaba a la vez.

-Es que nos echábamos de menos dattebayo-Se excusó el rubio, bajo la traumatizada mirada de su padre y también la de su madre.

-Échense de menos cuando estén solos-Respondió el Namikaze mayor aun molesto.

-Vamos a la casa dattebane-Dijo la pelirroja cambiando de tema al ver la incomodidad en su esposo y su hijo, a lo que todos asintieron.

Los Namikaze y Sasuke se subieron al auto de Minato, mientras que Itachi y Deidara los siguieron en el auto del Uchiha mayor. Llegaron a la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki y se adentraron. Todo estaba decorado con globos y serpentinas, y en la mesa estaban todas las cosas para comer, tapadas con pañuelos para que no se infiltraran insectos mientras estaban en la ceremonia.

-Bien, Minato, Itachi, ayúdenme con la carne y las ensaladas mientras ustedes-Dijo señalando a los nombrados y finalmente a su hijo y Sasuke-Vayan a cambiarse de ropa dattebane.

-¿Y yo? Uhn.

-Tú pon los servicios, las servilletas, la música y si puedes ve a comprar más bebida, no alcance a comprar muchas-Dijo caminando a la cocina-Vamos, ¡muévanse!-Ordeno impaciente.

Todos asintieron ante la orden de la imponente mujer. Sasuke y Naruto caminaron rápido hacia la que fue la habitación del rubio en su infancia y adolescencia. Entraron y se sentaron en la cama. Aun todo seguía como lo había dejado el ojiazul cuando se marchó para vivir con Sasuke.

Naruto comenzó a sacarse el traje, aún tenía algo de ropa normal en aquella habitación, se acercó a su armario y saco una remera naranja y un pantalón negro.

-Saca algo de mi ropa-Ofreció el menor señalando su ropa, haciendo que el azabache le mirara como si estuviera loco.

-De seguro es todo color naranja-Dijo sacándose la corbata.

-Pero estarás más cómodo dattebayo-Argumento el rubio-Además es eso o andarás desnudo-Dijo sonriendo díscolo ante la idea de desnudar a su novio.

-Puedo quedarme con el traje dobe.

-Déjame soñar-Comento el rubio haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke se acercó al mueble y hurgo entre la ropa, encontrando solo colores fuertes, no acostumbrado a ello prefirió una remera negra con un símbolo naranjo (La que usa Naruto bajo la chaqueta en el Shippuden) y una bermuda color crema casi blanco. Comenzó por sacarse la chaqueta y la camisa, dejando su blanco y bien formado pecho a la vista hambrienta del menor, pero la apetitosa vista fue tapada rápidamente con la remera negra, a lo que Naruto bufo decepcionado. El rubio siguió el ejemplo de su novio y cambio su camisa por la remera naranja, pero no siguió cuando sus ojos se fueron al bóxer del Uchiha, quien se estaba despojando de sus calcetines, ya sin pantalones puestos.

-Sasuke…-Le llamo acercándosele.

-¿Qué?

-En esa cama perdimos la virginidad-Le recordó, mientras intentaba empujar al Uchiha hacia la cama, lográndolo luego de besarlo-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Tsk, no te calientes dobe, nos están esperando-Dijo intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

-Uno rapidito-Insistió el menor metiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta del mayor, acariciando la nívea piel a su paso-Vamos, para celebrar.

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan pervertido?-Pregunto el azabache al observar como el kitsune se despojaba profesionalmente del pantalón y sus calcetines.

-Es tu culpa, me quitaste la inocencia ttebayo-Se defendió recostándose sobre el Uchiha.

-Fuiste tú quien se tiro encima-Le recordó el mayor, esquivando los labios del ojiazul.

-Y tú fuiste quien me lo metió como desesperado-Dijo el menor frunciendo el ceño-En aquel tiempo eras más activo, ahora eres medio frígido ttebayo-Espeto dirigiendo su mano a la intimidad de su pareja.

-¿Qué?, ¡Claro que no!-Respondió ofendido, ignorando la caricia-Eres tu quien se ha puesto más caliente y ya no te conformas con nada.

-Es que te has puesto mejor con los años-Le alago comenzando a acariciarle las piernas.

-Lo sé-Contesto egocéntrico como era-Solo por eso te daré un premio.

Naruto sonrió entusiasmado, pero su gesto se desvaneció cuando el azabache le hizo darse la vuelta y se posó sobre él, intento levantarse, pero el Uchiha dejo caer todo su peso sobre el menor.

-Así recordamos justo como ocurrió aquel día-Susurro sensualmente en el oído del kitsune, aprovechando la cercanía para lamerlo.

-Ah…pero ¿también me va a tocar a mí?-Dudo sintiendo como su novio le acariciaba el abdomen, haciendo que curvara su espalda.

-Recuerda que en aquel tiempo no te dejaba ir arriba-Claro que no le dejaba, a Naruto le había costado mucho tiempo el que le dejara ser el activo a veces.

-No seas injusto teme dattebayo-Protestó sintiendo las manos del mayor dirigiéndose hacia su ropa interior.

-Voy a pensarlo.

Luego de hablar, Sasuke deslizo los boxers de su novio hasta sus rodillas y le hizo levantar el trasero, el rubio no siguió protestando, pero volteo su rostro para ver la cara de su pareja, quien parecía debatir para sus adentros algo importante.

-Si te lo meto así te dolerá mucho-Soltó de repente, examinando el agujero del menor-Pero si te preparo demoraremos más aún.

-No importa, mételo así, luego me acostumbro ttebayo-Dijo el rubio, avergonzándose un poco por la constante mirada del mayor sobre su ano-¡Ya deja de mirar!

El Uchiha sonrió con sorna y saco su pene semi despierto de sus boxers, poso el glande entre las nalgas del menor y comenzó a hacer presión contra aquel apretado agujero. Naruto se relajó para hacerle el trabajo más fácil a su novio, sintiendo como su miembro se adentraba en él con dificultad, reprimió un gemido de dolor y apoyo su cabeza en la almohada. A lo lejos se oía a Kushina dando órdenes y hasta se escuchó cuando se rompió algo, al parecer un vaso, seguido de la voz de Deidara disculpándose, mientras la pelirroja alegaba que quedaban pocos vasos.

-A…apúrate-Le urgió el menor en voz baja.

-Um.

Sasuke se adentró de una estocada, obedeciendo a su pareja, aunque no del todo seguro, luego de oír un alarido de dolor por parte del rubio.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupado, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con cariño.

-Sí, no te muevas aun-Ordeno el ojiazul, intentando acostumbrarse a la intrusión.

Después de unos minutos Sasuke comenzó a moverse con lentitud, no quería hacerlo sangrar si era muy brusco, pero Naruto no se quejó, al parecer ya estaba más cómodo. Aumento el ritmo poco a poco, jadeando a veces por el placentero acto, mientras oía apenas los roncos gemidos de su pareja, amortiguados por la almohada en la que el rubio estaba apoyado.

-Naruto, quiero oírte-Dijo acariciando las caderas contrarias.

-Ah…Sasu-chan cuando pongan música…ahora…nos oirán-Respondió entre jadeos el menor, sintiendo un apretón en sus caderas cuando pronuncio el mote cariñoso.

-No me llames así-Reclamo molesto y avergonzado, deteniéndose.

-¿Por qué?, estamos solos…ung…además…ya no me llamas angelito ttebayo-Protesto volteando su rostro para encarar al Uchiha.

-Es que…era muy cursi-Contesto el azabache sonrojándose al recordar perfectamente que solía llamar así a su novio cuando estaban a solas.

-Me gustaba que fueras cariñoso-Informo el rubio, poniéndose serio-No sé de qué te avergüenzas.

-Tsk, no eres mujer para que tenga que tratarte así-Argumento el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ser cariñoso con una mujer?, ¡Somos novios dattebayo!-Respondió enojándose el kitsune.

-Está bien, si quieres te llamare así frente a todos-Le amenazo, creyendo que sería lo más ridículo del mundo si alguien oyera aquellos apodos.

-Bien, no me molesta, entonces yo te llamare Sasu-chan-Contesto el menor, conforme con la propuesta del Uchiha-U otro apodo que se me ocurra.

-¿Bromeas?

-No-Respondió con seriedad-¿Vas a seguir?, o seguiré yo.

Sasuke se sentía molesto, pero de todos modos continuo embistiendo a su novio, creyó que el kitsune no se daría cuenta de que había dejado de llamarlo así, sin embargo el menor si se había fijado. Después de aquella discusión no siguieron hablando mucho más, y se dedicaron más a disfrutar del acto sexual. Sasuke gemía mientras se enterraba en la carne del rubio, y Naruto gemía de igual modo, sintiéndose cerca del final. El Uchiha intento ser algo más cariñoso y comenzó a besar la espalda y hombros del ojiazul, sacándole algunos suspiros y una que otra risa, y en eso estaban cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse de golpe y vieron a Minato en el marco de la puerta, quien les devolvía la mirada con sus ojos entrecerrados, parecía un deja vu de la primera vez de Sasuke y Naruto, donde también había entrado el Namikaze y les había sorprendido en pleno acto sexual, aunque aquella vez estaban tapados por las sabanas, en cambio ahora el Uchiha traía los boxers casi puestos excepto por que había sacado su pene hacia fuera, y Naruto estaba en aquella vergonzosa posición, con sus boxers abajo, ambos cubiertos también por sus remeras que aún estaban en sus lugares.

-Kushina les dijo que se vistieran, no que se desvistieran-Dijo el rubio apenado por haber entrado nuevamente en aquella situación-Ya casi está todo listo.

Luego de decir aquello se marchó casi corriendo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, reprimiendo las ganas de golpear al Uchiha por estar profanando a su adorable hijo bajo su propio techo.

-Ya debe estar traumado-Comento el azabache divertido al haber visto el deformado rostro de su suegro-¿Viste su expresión?

-¡Teme!, ¿Cómo voy a ver algo si estoy en esta posición?, ¡Qué vergüenza!, debe creer que soy siempre el pasivo-Respondió con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

-Como si no te gustara-Le embistió nuevamente, recordándole que estaban haciendo el amor-Ya acabo.

Naruto se sonrojo y no respondió nada, no podía negar que le gustaba, así como le gustaba ir arriba de igual modo.

El azabache continuo dando estocadas, golpeando a propósito la próstata del menor, quien comenzó a gemir nuevamente, tenían que terminar si querían festejar un poco. Naruto empezó a masturbarse fieramente, y acabo eyaculando luego de sentir la caliente esencia del Uchiha en su interior. Sasuke se dejó caer sobre su zorrito durante un rato, mientras recuperaban ambos el aliento, el estómago de Naruto emitió una especie de gruñido, delatando su hambre, a lo que el rubio sonrió y el azabache entrecerró sus ojos.

-Dobe-Murmuro levantándose con cuidado-Ve a comer.

-Sí, es que no comí nada por los nervios-Comento levantándose y cogiendo sus pantalones, subió sus boxers y se los puso.

Sasuke se inclinó a besar a Naruto, puesto que en aquella posición con la que tuvieron sexo no podían unir sus labios con comodidad.

-Extrañe tus labios…angelito-Agrego sonrojándose levemente al volver a usar aquel mote de cariño.

-jiji yo igual Sasu-chan-Respondió satisfecho el kitsune.

-No me llames así frente a todos ¿Si?-Pidió el Uchiha aun avergonzado, mientras se subía los boxers y ponía las bermudas.

-Mientras sigas llamándome angelito cuando estemos solos no te llamare Sasu-chan frente a todos-Le puso como condición.

-Está bien-Contesto derrotado el azabache, calzándose unos zapatos que solían ser de Naruto.

-Buen novio-Susurro el menor, besándole la mejilla, y siguiendo el ejemplo del mayor.

Ambos salieron de la habitación para disfrutar de la fiesta que habían organizado sus familiares.

Al llegar al comedor se encontraron con los platos recién servidos, y justo iban a comenzar a sentarse, excepto Kushina que al parecer planeaba ir en su búsqueda.

-Al fin llegaron, tardaron demasiado ¿No?-Comento señalando sus respectivos puestos en la mesa.

-Nos estábamos vistiendo-Contestaron al unísono, se miraron y luego miraron a Minato quien les devolvía la mirada con sus azules ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Itadakimasu!-Exclamaron todos, y comenzaron a comer.

La comida fue amena, todos conversaban y compartían pacíficamente. Kushina le pregunto a Itachi si ya estaba completamente bien de la pierna, a lo que el Uchiha respondió levantándose y sacando a bailar a su pareja, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a reuniones familiares. Luego los presentes siguieron el ejemplo y se levantaron a bailar, con excepción de Sasuke que se quedó en el sofá, observando a su novio bailar con su madre, imagen que le pareció de lo más rara, ambos sonreían de igual manera y tenían personalidades demasiado parecidas, era como ver dos Narutos bailando, y sumándole a eso que a veces se acercaba Minato, quien si bien no tenía una personalidad tan extrovertida, tenía la misma apariencia de su novio. Pareciera que el Namikaze y la Uzumaki habían dibujado a su hijo para que quedara igualito a ellos.

La noche llego con rapidez, momento en el que Itachi y Deidara comenzaron a despedirse, debido a que el moreno debía trabajar al día siguiente. Naruto quería quedarse a dormir en la casa de sus progenitores, obviamente con su novio a su lado, pero cuando sugirió quedarse a dormir con Sasuke, su padre le envió una mirada amenazadora, quizás no quería oír mas gemidos ni tener más visiones bizarras de su hijo, y el Uchiha al ver el rostro de su suegro comprendió que no deseaba más traumas, se despidieron y aprovecharon de irse en el auto de Itachi, quien luego les dejo en su hogar. Había sido un día memorable.

…_Paso tan rápido el tiempo, aunque ahora lo siento infinito...cada segundo sin ti ha sido una tortura…casi me siento aliviado de que pronto acabe todo esto._

¿Continuara?

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

¿Qué tal estuvo?, agregue lo de los apodos de Sasuke y Naruto porque desde que escribí el primer capítulo, que fue más o menos a mitad del año pasado hasta ahora ha cambiado mi forma de escribir, y me estaba quedando muy OoC en el inicio de la historia (creo que los 2 primeros caps), ahora estoy siendo más fiel a los personajes, aun así quise mantener lo de los apodos, de todos modos la gente cuando está enamorada actúa diferente y yo me imagino que hasta los shinobis rudos pueden ser cariñosos si se lo proponen ^w^

Gracias a las personas que siguen el fic aunque no dejen reviews, a las que se dan el trabajo de dejarme un review y me alegran el día, y a los fav, follow y esas gringadas q ya no recuerdo xD, y gracias a quienes me dejaran un review ahora yey :D

Bye bye, cuídense.

PD: Estoy de vacaciones=tiempo libre=ocio=Escribir más rápido.


	10. Nuevamente solo

**A una bala de distancia**-Uhuru-chan

¡Hola!, Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo (Si, ya tengo el 11 y el 12 listos, efecto vacaciones), de todos modos creo que no me queda muy bien el drama, pero lo intento, al parecer me va mejor en la comedia…que fiasco…a leer será mejor.

Vivir así es morir de amor! Soy mendigo de sus beeeesoooos xD melancoliaaaa! *se rompe una ventana en algún lugar*

**Advertencia:** Esta historia tuvo/tiene/tendrá lemon, muerte de un/unos personajes, OoC, violencia, pedofilia y es yaoi, por favor no leas si no te gusta.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la historia es mía y la frase del summary es de Cerati.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

**Capítulo 10:** Nuevamente solo

_Fue inevitable que me sintiera celoso, no quería compartirte con nadie…Si lo pienso bien, nunca hubiésemos sido felices, es injusto que nacieras así, ¡Si hubieses estado sano!...si hubiese sido así…estarías aquí._

Llevaban un año de noviazgo, tenían sus reglas impuestas, y ambos intentaban dar lo mejor de sí para que la relación funcionara, pero todo se estaba desmoronando.

Itachi estaba cansado, siempre que necesitaba estar con su pareja, este estaba revolcándose con algún tipo o tipa, y a pesar de que había intentado ayudarlo en cuanto a lo sicológico, no había logrado mucho. Aun así se conformaba con no tener que ver como su novio se revolcaba con otras personas, y mientras se mantuviera alejado era aceptable, hasta prefería que le mintiera para no enterarse de las aventuras de su amado, pero Deidara no le mentía, no quería que Itachi desconfiara de su honestidad.

Deidara intentaba con todo su esfuerzo no marcharse del hogar que compartía con Itachi, pero a veces el impulso sexual le ganaba, y sabía que le hacía daño a su novio, porque cada vez que llegaba y este le estaba esperando, veía en sus ojos decepción, tristeza y dolor de saberse reemplazado, y él no podía hacer nada más que llorar arrepentido, durante horas, pidiéndole perdón.

Al principio el Uchiha le decía que no tenía importancia, y que estaba enamorado de él, que eso era lo importante, pero ya ni eso le decía, en vez de eso, se quedaba callado y fingía estar dormido cuando Deidara llegaba, ignorarlo era más fácil que enfrentarlo, precisamente por eso comenzó a trabajar horas extras, se quedaba la mayoría del día en su consulta, oyendo y remediando los problemas ajenos, olvidándose de los problemas propios.

Hasta Sasuke le había hablado cierto día, él también estaba enfermo y se ponía en su lugar, era visible que Itachi se marchaba para no verle la cara y evitar encontrarse con sus llantos. El Uchiha menor se encontraba enojado, su hermano, el que había sido su único apoyo, ahora no podía apoyar a su compañero, y le dejaba solo.

-Está huyendo como una rata-Le dijo el azabache con su ceño fruncido-Es un cobarde, no sé qué le pasa, antes no era así.

-Está bien, está cansado, tu eres su hermano, es diferente, yo solo soy algo…pasajero uhn-Lo defendió, comenzando a llorar.

Aquella vez Sasuke le había consolado, cosa rara en él, pero parecía ser el único que le entendía de verdad, él tampoco podía sanar su enfermedad, pero a diferencia de Deidara, Sasuke tenía un novio cariñoso y fiel, que no le dejaría solo aunque corriera peligro su vida.

Comenzó a echar de menos a Hidan, era su único y mejor amigo, pero prefería no molestarlo y no contarle sus problemas cuando se hablaban por teléfono, él tenía suerte igual que Sasuke, tenía un buen novio.

Entonces se quedó solo, como cuando era pequeño, y al estar así necesitaba de alguien, quizás su enfermedad se debía a eso, demasiado tiempo solo.

Aquel día Itachi llego temprano, se sentía extraño desde que se había despertado, como si algo importante fuese a pasar. Entro en su hogar y dejo su maleta en el piso, desabrocho su corbata y sacudió su cabello con cansancio, quizás estaba trabajando demasiado. Camino unos pasos y oyó lo que había temido oír desde que comenzó su relación con Deidara…gemidos, y no eran provocados por él.

Trago saliva con dificultad y se adentró en su habitación silencioso, un bulto de sabanas se movía sobre su cama, dejando ver claramente la rubia cabellera de su novio, y el cabello castaño de un hombre. Sintió ira como nunca en su vida, era distinto saber que su pareja hacia eso a verlo en pleno acto.

-¡DEIDARA!-Grito colérico, acercándose a jalar de las sabanas que cubrían los dos cuerpos.

-Itachi…-Deidara le miro sorprendido, parecía que el Uchiha estaba fuera de sí.

El castaño los miro confundido, entonces el azabache tiro de él y lo lanzo fuera de su cama, el rubio comenzó a llorar por los nervios y el Uchiha se volteo nuevamente hacia aquel hombre que había osado tocar a su novio, lo agarró del brazo y de un tirón lo puso de pie y le hizo caminar hasta la salida, lo empujo ferozmente, haciendo que se azotara contra la pared del pasillo de afuera, volvió por sus ropas, las lanzo de igual modo y cerró la puerta.

Deidara iba a vestirse, por lo que se levantó y camino fuera de la cama, pero el Uchiha volvió a la habitación y comenzó a gritarle mientras le apretaba el brazo.

-¿Por qué en mi casa?, ¿Por qué en nuestra cama?, ¿Por qué?

-No…yo…lo sien…

-¡CALLATE!, ¿NO SABES DECIR NADA MAS?-Grito lanzándolo al suelo, haciendo que se golpeara con el duro suelo-¡Ya estoy harto!, ¡Lo único que haces es llorar y revolcarte como puta con cualquiera!

El rubio se encogió en su lugar, balbuceando respuestas que no llegaban a los oídos de Itachi, mientras el ultimo se limitaba a gritarle e insultarle, y cuando parecía que el Uchiha había pasado todos los limites, levanto su mano en forma de puño y lo acerco a él, el rubio se encogió como un niño asustado, tapando su cara con sus manos, mientras pedía perdón. Itachi detuvo su mano y se quedó observando al menor, jalo de sus azabaches cabellos con demencia y jadeo agitado, se agacho y abrazo a su conmocionado novio, le acaricio mientras sentía lagrimas caer por su rostro.

-Perdón, perdóname amor, perdón-Pidió besando las mejillas del rubio.

Deidara no respondió nada, solo sollozaba sintiendo las caricias de su pareja y oyendo como le pedía perdón.

Aquella noche no pudieron dormir, pero fingieron hacerlo, a sabiendas de que estaban despiertos, como solían hacer desde hacía un tiempo. Se iba a repetir, pensaba Itachi, seguro de que si volvía a encontrar a su novio en los brazos de otra persona iba a enloquecer, y Deidara por su parte solo dejaba caer sus silenciosas lágrimas por sus mejillas, Itachi había cambiado, y era su culpa. Ahogo un sollozo con sus manos cuando una idea cruzo por su mente: "Ya no me ama". Tenía lógica, se iba para evitar verlo, cuando llegaba ni hablaban o fingía estar dormido, ya no le decía cosas lindas, ya no habían promesas, ya no habían miradas de cariño, ya no habían besos…ya no había nada.

Fue pasando el tiempo, los días, las semanas, y Itachi sentía cada vez cosas peores, sabía que estaba mal sentir rabia, rencor y odio hacia Deidara, pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que llegaba a casa y lo encontraba llorando, no sentía tristeza, sentía ira, ira porque recordaba esas lágrimas cuando lo encontró en la cama con otro, y con el tiempo dejo de creerle, comenzó a mirarlo con frialdad y le pedía silencio cuando comenzaba a llorar. Deidara sintió el cambio de actitud, en cualquier momento le pediría que se fuera, lo sabía, siempre que Itachi le miraba a los ojos podía ver en ellos que ya estaba harto, que ya no lo amaba y deseaba no verlo, y un día ocurrió. Aquella tarde Deidara se había acercado a Itachi a acariciarlo, era su día libre, pero el Uchiha le miro con frialdad y le dio un manotazo.

-Basta

-Lo siento…-Susurro el rubio sintiendo sus ojos arder.

-Deja de llorar, no quiero oír tu llanto, me dará migraña crónica por tu culpa-Dijo el azabache frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Me…me odias? uhn-Pregunto inesperadamente el rubio, sintiendo sus lágrimas caer con dolor al pronunciar la pregunta.

-…No sé-Respondió sincero el Uchiha, suspiro al escuchar un gritito ahogado del rubio luego de oír su respuesta, se levantó de su sofá y quedo de pie frente al menor-Creo que si seguimos viviendo juntos terminare odiándote.

Aquellas palabras se enterraron como puñales en su corazón, le estaba diciendo que tenía que irse, no sabía que decir, no quería irse, no quería renunciar al amor de su vida, pero Itachi ya había renunciado a él, y no podía hacer nada contra ello.

-¿Debería i…irme?-Dudo con la voz quebrada, mirando directo a esos ojos que tantas veces le habían mirado con amor, pero ahora solo se mostraban vacíos.

-Sería lo mejor para ambos-Contesto inmutable el azabache, casi disfrutando del dolor del ojiazul-Ya no te quiero.

Y termino de destruirlo con esas fatídicas palabras, comenzó a llorar con más fuerzas, sintiendo su pecho oprimirse, le había dado todo a Itachi, le había entregado todo lo que no había podido entregarle a sus familiares, y a sus amigos, y no había servido de nada, con cuatro palabras todo lo que había dado se había convertido en nada. Le costaba respirar, jadeo buscando aire, mientras Itachi estaba a su lado sin hacer nada, esperando una respuesta.

_Fui un desgraciado…te hice sufrir y disfrute de ello, ¿Venganza? Eso tenía en mente, pero ¿vengarme de qué?, soy un estúpido…_

-¿A…a donde me iré? uhn-Pregunto entre sollozos, había dejado su trabajo para cuidar del Uchiha cuando se había lesionado la pierna, y después de eso no había vuelto a encontrar un trabajo estable.

-Te conseguiré un lugar, si quieres te daré dinero, no es problema-Respondió de inmediato, lo había pensado con anterioridad, parecía que sus respuestas estaban estudiadas fríamente-Solo vete, ya no aguantare otro día contigo.

Deidara asintió y fue a la habitación que compartía con el que fue su novio, no podía parar sus lágrimas, y no quería que Itachi le viera, sabía que le molestaba verlo llorar y no quería que lo odiara más. El Uchiha volvió a su asiento, suspiro tranquilo, al fin volvería a su antigua vida, sin problemas, solo y en paz, como siempre debió ser.

Comenzó a hacer sus bolsos, no tenía muchas cosas, pero demoro a propósito, no quería marcharse, le dolía separar sus cosas de las de Itachi, le dolía saber que volvería a estar solo, y peor que antes, ahora estaría solo con el dolor de una relación que se había desmoronado frente a sus ojos.

-Debería llamar ahora…-Murmuro para si Itachi, refiriéndose a la dueña del departamento en renta que había visto en el periódico para Deidara, marco el número y espero a que le contestaran-Buenas tardes…

El rubio termino de guardar sus cosas, y se plantó en la puerta de la habitación, observando al azabache, que estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, hasta parecía algo más animado. Seco sus lágrimas aun sollozando y se acercó al Uchiha.

Cuando termino de hablar por teléfono se levantó y fue a buscar su billetera, la encontró y volvió a donde estaba el rubio, lo miro de reojo, parecía muerto en vida, suspirando por haber llorado tanto, no le importó realmente, ya no era su problema.

-Toma, te alcanzara para unos meses, voy a escribir la dirección del departamento en una hoja-Le entrego un fajo de billetes, busco un papel en su agenda junto al teléfono y comenzó a escribir, Deidara sonrió con tristeza, estaba todo planeado por el Uchiha-Es fácil llegar.

Leyó la dirección y sonrió nuevamente, hasta se había preocupado de escoger un lugar lejos de su actual hogar para no encontrárselo por accidente, asintió y guardo el papel y el dinero en su bolso, miro a Itachi a los ojos y comenzó a llorar otra vez, tenía que irse en ese momento, nada más faltaba que el propio Uchiha le abriera la puerta.

-Adiós-Se despidió con frialdad el mayor, mirándole a los ojos sin expresión alguna.

-Adiós-Repitió Deidara llorando, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y antes de irse murmuro aquellas palabras que le gustaría oír salir de los labios de Itachi-No tienes idea de…cuanto de amo uhn.

Cerró la puerta, dejando un sollozo en el aire y lo dejo solo. Itachi suspiro y tapo su cara con una mano, no había sido tan fácil como lo había imaginado, pero era lo mejor, solo se estaban haciendo daño. Volvió a su sofá y encendió el televisor, todo volvería a ser como era, nunca debió entrometerse con aquel tipo.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^

Sasuke no había tenido un buen día, sus asistentes en la cocina del conocido restaurant "New Taste" eran algo distraídos y no podían hacer nada sin recibir una orden previamente, cosa que hacía que el Uchiha se exasperara y comenzara a gritar y al final no lograban mucho y el azabache tenía que terminar cocinando, cuando su trabajo era supervisar a los demás cocineros.

Termino de sacarse su uniforme y miro el reloj que marcaba las once de la noche, su zorrito iría a buscarle en el auto café que se habían comprado ambos con esfuerzo, un Daihatsu del año setenta y dos, un auto viejo y usado, pero que estaba en buenas condiciones. Guardo sus utensilios para cocinar y su uniforme, entonces escucho el claxon del auto, se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y salió a encontrarse con su novio. Naruto le sonrió y beso sus labios ansioso, le había echado de menos, ya no se veían tan seguido y aun no se acostumbraba a ello.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy?-Pregunto el rubio, subiendo al auto.

-Bien, aunque estos tipos no hacen nada por iniciativa propia, ¿Y cómo te fue a ti?-Subió y tomo asiento en el copiloto, había aprendido a conducir, pero para evitarse problemas por su enfermedad prefería no hacerlo.

-¡Excelente dattebayo!-Exclamo el menor encendiendo el auto-Aunque solo me dieron un papel secundario, si sigo así pronto seré el actor principal.

Naruto había conseguido trabajo en un teatro en el centro de la ciudad, no le pagaban mucho, debido a que la gente prefería ir al cine o ver televisión en vez de ir a un teatro, pero había que empezar por algo.

-De seguro lo lograras-Le animo el azabache, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Eh, casi lo olvido, tu hermano me llamo-Informo el rubio despreocupado-Dijo que te había llamado, pero no le contestaste dattebayo.

-Um, es verdad-Murmuro revisando las llamadas perdidas en su celular-Tu sabes que no tengo tiempo para contestar el celular mientras estoy trabajando.

-Eso le dije, ¿sabes?, se oía algo raro, deberías llamarlo-Sugirió mientras doblaba en una esquina.

-Está bien, quizás peleo con Deidara, no me sorprendería por cómo actúa últimamente-Comento frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo actúa quién?-Dudo el kitsune, mirándolo mientras esperaba en el semáforo.

-Itachi, te he contado como se ha comportado con Deidara-Aclaro el mayor, señalando hacia el semáforo que había cambiado de color.

-Ah, es problema de ellos Sasuke dattebayo, no critiques a tu hermano, tú no estás en su lugar.

-¿Es tan difícil?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tratar con personas enfermas-Naruto le miro de reojo con seriedad.

-A veces, pero…-Sonrió estacionándose frente a su hogar-Para mí vale la pena cada segundo que he luchado por estar contigo ttebayo.

-Je…Gracias-Atrajo al menor tomándole de la barbilla y lo beso suavemente-Supongo que eso le falta a mi hermano.

-¿Qué cosa?-Dudo con confusión en su rostro.

-Un dobe lindo como tú-Respondió acariciándole los rubios cabellos con cariño.

-Eh, ¿Para qué?, él ya tiene a Deidara ttebayo.

-Pero ya no lo quiere-Aclaro el mayor con seriedad.

-¿Cómo que no lo quiere?-Pregunto sorprendido el menor-¿Te dijo eso?

-Actúa como si no lo quisiera.

-Solo están pasando por un mal momento…

-No, Itachi se cansó de Deidara eso es todo-Interrumpió el azabache con enojo.

-…tu hermano no es así ttebayo-Respondió el rubio con tristeza, ciertamente se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud del Uchiha mayor.

-No era así…-Contesto bajando del auto.

-Quizás para él, tratar con la enfermedad de Deidara, es más difícil que la tuya ttebayo-Cerro las puertas del auto.

-Um…quizás.

Ambos entraron a la casa y dejaron sus cosas en la habitación, tenían que cenar, pero prefirieron comprar una pizza, Sasuke estaba harto de cocinar en su trabajo y hasta prefería una pizza de mal sabor, aunque a Naruto le encantaba la comida chatarra y parecía contento con aquella masa redonda.

-¿No vas a llamar a tu hermano?-Pregunto el kitsune mientras devoraba un trozo de pizza y desviaba su atención de la televisión.

-No tengo ganas de hablar con él-Respondió el azabache, cortando un tomate para echárselo a su trozo de comida.

Naruto no insistió, era mejor así, parecía que Sasuke pelearía en cualquier momento con su hermano mayor y lo mejor era evitarlo. Fue a sentarse en el regazo de su novio y siguió comiendo su pizza mientras miraban un show de concursos.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^

Deidara llego silencioso a su nuevo hogar, era un conjunto de departamentos con un jardín en común. Camino hasta su departamento y saco las llaves de un macetero, la dueña de la morada le había comentado que había dejado las llaves para él en ese lugar. Abrió el departamento y se sorprendió un poco, ya estaba amueblado por completo, observo todo y sintió que las lágrimas volvían a su rostro. Itachi lo había planeado todo desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. Dejo sus cosas en la habitación donde estaba su cama y se sentó en ella, mirando el suelo, se sentía vacío, incompleto. Lloro amargamente toda la noche, hasta que sus ojos y su garganta comenzaron a doler, Itachi se había llevado todo con él y la poca alegría que podía sentir se había desvanecido. No bastaba con la ausencia de su madre y su padre, ni con lo que le hizo Orochimaru, ni con su enfermedad, ahora tampoco tenía a Itachi.

Y el Uchiha por su parte, prefirió quedarse frente al televisor, e ignorar el hecho de que en su cama ya no estaría Deidara esperándole, ni estarían sus cosas, y que ya no vería sus sonrisas ni sentiría sus caricias, pero fingió que no importaba, él era un Uchiha y no necesitaba de nadie para poder vivir.

Itachi continuo con su rutina diaria, iba a trabajar, atendía a sus pacientes, hablaba con Temari, se iba de su trabajo, volvía a su hogar, hacia ejercicio, se daba un baño, veía televisión y dormía, así paso el primer mes y ni se había molestado en llamar a Deidara, pero luego fueron pasando más días y comenzó a sentirse solo, los primeros días había albergado la esperanza de que el rubio le llamara pidiendo perdón o que le enviaría un mensaje, pero no había ocurrido, ¡y ni siquiera sabía porque estaba esperando una llamada de Deidara!, así que busco una excusa en su mente para ir a verlo, y la respuesta llego rápida y obvia: sexo, iría a su departamento con la excusa de querer acostarse con él, era estúpido, sin embargo el rubio no se iba a negar, después de todo era un andromano.

Se arregló como un galán y fingió un par de sonrisas ante el espejo, cuando estuvo listo monto su mercedes y condujo hasta el departamento que él mismo se había encargado de reservar para el rubio, activo la alarma y con su mejor expresión de "nosientonadasoyunUchiha" se aventuró a golpear la puerta. Espero durante unos minutos y volvió a golpear, pero no salió nadie, una vecina que le estaba mirando desde la ventana de su hogar le dijo que Deidara había ido a trabajar, y hasta le conto el horario que tenía, sí que había personas sin vida propia, agradeció por la información y volvió a su auto para esperar por el rubio.

Deidara había conseguido un trabajo de mesero nuevamente, pero en otro lugar, cerca de su departamento, había decidido que no podía deprimirse y comenzó a trabajar, era una buena distracción, y aunque a veces lloraba por las noches ya no era tanto como antes.

Aquel día había ido a trabajar, y cuando regreso por la noche se detuvo sorprendido, aquel auto lujoso que conocía tan bien no podía ser otro que el de Itachi Uchiha. Su corazón se aceleró, no sabía que sentir, si felicidad o tristeza, y mientras debatía sus sentimientos, el Uchiha bajo del auto y le miro apoyado en la puerta de su auto, esbozó una sonrisa sensual y le miro de pies a cabeza como si quisiera comérselo. Deidara frunció el ceño, aquello era raro, ni si quiera cuando estaban juntos sonreía así, parecía un donjuán en busca de rameras con aquella camisa azul a medio abrir, sus mangas arremangadas y esos ajustados pantalones negros.

-Deidara-Le llamo luego de cerrar la puerta de su auto-Estuve esperándote toda la tarde.

-¿Qué quieres? Uhn-Pregunto mientras se acercaba a su hogar.

-Vine a verte, es obvio ¿No?-Respondió sonriendo el Uchiha, acercándose al rubio peligrosamente-Ya que no me has llamado.

-¿Por qué tendría que llamarte?, tu terminaste conmigo uhn-Se alejó del moreno y le miro de mala manera.

-Eh, ¿Estas molesto conmigo?, creí que estarías feliz de verme-Acaricio la suave mejilla del menor, quien no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara emocionado.

-¿Qué quieres? Uhn-Volvió a preguntar el rubio, alejando su rostro con suavidad para evitar el contacto.

-Si me invitas a pasar te diré que quiero-Murmuro acercando su rostro al del ojiazul.

Deidara trago saliva nervioso y se volteo a abrir la puerta, Itachi bufo molesto al haber quedado prácticamente con los labios estirados, pero decidió calmarse. El rubio abrió la puerta y dejo pasar al Uchiha, tiro su bolso cerca de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos, observando al azabache, quien estaba entretenido mirando el lugar.

-No necesitas fingir que no conocías este lugar uhn-Dijo el ojiazul con frialdad, se sentía dolido aun por toda la planificación que tuvo su salida del hogar del Uchiha.

-¿Te diste cuenta?, intente elegir buenos muebles para ti-Ignoro el tono frio del rubio y le sonrió nuevamente-¿La has pasado bien aquí?-Pregunto con doble intención.

-…-Deidara no respondió, le había llamado puta, pero no era importante, quería saber porque el Uchiha estaba en su casa.

-¿No me vas a contar?, de todos modos ya se lo que debes hacer, te gusta bas…

-¿Qué quieres? Uhn-Pregunto el rubio por tercera vez, ignorando lo que el azabache iba a decir.

Itachi se quedó en silencio, aun con su sensual sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó al menor y lo acorralo contra la pared. Deidara abrió sus ojos sorprendido, e intento alejarse, pero el Uchiha se lanzó a besarlo con un poco de brusquedad, intento resistirse, pero los cálidos labios terminaron convenciéndolo, y aquellas manos que se colaban en su camiseta no le dejaron pensar bien. Había echado tanto de menos a Itachi, lo necesitaba tanto, que no le importaba si el Uchiha solo quería sexo, porque con esas manos que le estaban tocando en todas partes y con sus miembros rozándose sabía que solo quería sexo, pero se dejó tocar y besar, necesitaba sentirse amado por Itachi.

El Uchiha se sentía extasiado, no es que hubiese extrañado a Deidara, o eso pensaba, solo necesitaba desfogarse con alguien, y el rubio no se estaba negando, era tan fácil. Saco su camiseta y lo llevo hasta la habitación, donde termino de desnudarlo, Deidara intento sacarle la ropa, pero cuando lo intento lo empujó hacia la cama, no quería desnudarse, solo necesitaba desnudar una parte de él y lograría su objetivo. Bajó el cierre de su pantalón y saco su pene de entre la abertura de sus boxers, se puso un condón y miro al rubio, quien le devolvía la mirada con tristeza, ignoro aquellos lastimosos ojos y se acercó a penetrarlo, le costó trabajo entrar en aquel apretado agujero, pero luego de unos minutos ya lo había conseguido, no espero mucho para que el ojiazul se acostumbrara y comenzó a embestirlo, de todos modos Deidara no recordaba la mayoría de las cosas que hacia cuando tenían sexo, y pronto aquella mirada triste cambio por una lujuriosa, y comenzó a gemir, ¡Como le gustaba oír gemir a Deidara!, aunque le molestaba de igual manera, aquellos gemidos…cualquiera podía oírlos, y pensar en ello, le hacía sentir…celos.

Una vez que Itachi termino con el acto pasional, se permitió quedarse a recuperar el aliento, mientras hacia un nudo en el condón usado, se levantó y guardo su pene en su lugar, dentro de sus ropas, tiro la bolsita de látex en el basurero de la cocina y arreglo su cabello, miro la hora en el reloj junto al pequeño televisor del rubio y se sorprendió, eran las tres de la mañana, y tenía que trabajar al día siguiente, camino hacia la puerta y antes de irse oyó claramente el llanto de Deidara, se había aguantado para que no lo viera llorar, que conveniente, nunca le había agradado verlo así, le parecía molesto, salió del hogar y se marchó en su auto.

Deidara no pudo aguantar más y rompió a llorar, no hubo palabras de amor, ni besos, ni caricias, solo sexo, y luego se había marchado así como si nada, ni siquiera se despidió, aquel no era su Itachi, no era el hombre dulce y amable que le había prometido ayudarle, solo era un tipo más, otro más que solo quería cogérselo. Limpio sus lágrimas y respiro agitado, pensó en el porqué de aquella manera de actuar, fingiendo esas sonrisas, el Uchiha no era así, entonces la palabra correcta se instaló en su mente: Venganza, si, de seguro quería vengarse por la vez en que lo había encontrado en la cama con otro hombre, sintió más tristeza al darse cuenta de los motivos del moreno. Deidara nunca hizo esas cosas a propósito, nunca quiso hacerle daño, ambos sabían cómo eran las cosas, pero todo había terminado así, y parecía que desde ese entonces el rubio sería nada más que un polvo para el Uchiha, y sintió su dignidad en el suelo…no le importaba, no importaba si era o no solo un polvo, necesitaba a Itachi, aunque eso lo destrozara poco a poco por dentro…

_Ya no puedo cargar con la culpa…_

Continuara…

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^

Quedo unos párrafos más cortos que otros capítulos, pero se debe a que esta vez casi no estuvieron Sasuke y Naruto.

Gracias por los reviews y por leer, no me abandonen, ni me odien (?)

Hasta luego.


	11. A una bala de distancia  La taza de café

**A una bala de distancia**-Uhuru-chan

¡Eh! Les iba a hacer esperar hasta el sábado, recordé recién que el sábado es el cumpleaños de mi hermano, así que no tendré internet, ósea tendrían que haber esperado hasta la semana después de esta…En fin lo tuve que poner hoy, porque prometí no tardar xD.  
><strong>Gracias a:<strong> Nana-chan Yamamoto(Creo que fuiste la que más me dejo reviews ^w^), **Breyito-Black-Lupin**, Ulrick Schneider (Eh a veces me dabas ideas salvadoras xD), **Yuuniie Kuran**, Karu-suna, **LadyMonsterx3**, AiyumeritaNF, **ShinigamiXD**, VeelaSullivan( Tú fuiste la que me dio la idea del fic y la wea la escribí para ti xD ò_ó), **darklady0094**, Gaby KIvanov, **LoveDamonSalvatore** y a ShadowNoSleep, Por haber hecho acto de presencia en mi fic, con un review, follow o fav (Espero que no falte nadie x3), Gracias si alguien está leyendo desde el anonimato(?), y para los que leerán en el futuro, Sin uds no hubiese seguido la historia.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia tuvo/tiene/tendrá lemon, muerte de un/unos personajes, OoC, violencia, pedofilia y es yaoi, por favor no leas si no te gusta.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la trama de la historia es mía y la frase del summary es de Cerati.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

**Capítulo 11:** A una bala de distancia-La taza de café (Si ¬¬ los tuve que juntar)

Los meses continuaron pasando, Itachi seguía frecuentando a Deidara para tener sexo y marcharse sin más, y Deidara se hundía cada vez más en su depresión, aun así no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, decidió buscar ayuda por otros medios y busco un sicólogo, un hombre viejo de cabello canoso y cara amargada, pero sin duda un buen sicólogo, aquello se llevaba una suma de su dinero, por lo que para ahorrar ya no compraba cosas innecesarias y evitaba usar la luz eléctrica. El sicólogo le había pedido que intentara alejarse de Itachi, pero el rubio no hacía caso, además le había recetado antidepresivos y pastillas para dormir. Poco a poco empezó a perder el apetito, y prefería quedarse en su cama esperando a que llegara el Uchiha, a veces sonreía solo con verlo, pero Itachi se encargaba de borrar toda alegría con sus insultos y su indiferencia.

Le había contado a Hidan sobre su ruptura con Itachi, a lo que el albino se había mostrado preocupado, pero Deidara le convenció de que estaba todo bien, y que lo estaba superando, le mintió, nada iba bien.

Sasuke también estaba preocupado, y hasta se había alejado de su hermano, decepcionado por su actitud, pero de todos modos no podía ayudar a Deidara, ni si quiera eran amigos, solo era empatía. Naruto por su parte le había dicho que siguiera adelante, con su característica actitud positiva.

Itachi tampoco estaba bien, todos habían notado su cambio de actitud, se comportaba altanero y orgulloso, y si le preguntaban si le afectaba el haber terminado con su novio, respondía con un seco "no necesito de nadie", hasta peleo con su hermano menor cuando este le había encarado y regañado por su actitud, y ya no se hablaban.

-_"Te amo"_-Leyó Itachi en voz alta. Era un mensaje enviado por Deidara, bufo hastiado, siempre decía cosas así o se las enviaba por mensaje, iba a ignorarlo, pero cambio de opinión y decidió responderle-"_¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?"_

No espero más de un minuto y la respuesta llego a su celular: "_Si :)"_, sonrió con burla y salió de su consulta. Primero fue a su propia casa, iba a hacerlo esperar, se dio un baño y se puso poca ropa, de todos modos iba a sacársela, una simple remera y un pantalón, salió de su hogar cuando ya era de noche y fue directo al departamento del rubio.

Los vecinos de Deidara solían observar todo, ya estaban al tanto de las constantes visitas del azabache, pensaban que era su amante o algo así, puesto que solo iba un rato y se iba. Cuchicheaban entre los vecinos, la vida de aquel triste chico parecía ser problemática, a veces llegaba llorando y solo salía para trabajar o para recibir al moreno.

El Uchiha envió una mirada amenazadora a una de las señoras que espiaba por la ventana y bajo de su auto cuando la mujer cerro las cortinas y su silueta desapareció, se dirigió a la puerta de Deidara y golpeo la madera, de inmediato abrió el rubio, lucia patético, con grandes ojeras y con poca carne, parecía algo desnutrido e intentaba esbozar una sonrisa.

-Pasa uhn.

Itachi entro y camino directo a la habitación, ignorando el gran desorden del hogar, vio al rubio llegar tras de sí y lo lanzo a la cama sin preámbulos, le saco la ropa con lentitud y acaricio suavemente las costillas del menor.

-Si sigues enflaqueciendo ya no podre verte-Comento medio burlón, lamiéndole después las tetillas, mientras le miraba travieso a los ojos.

Deidara no respondió, no quería insultos esa noche, no se sentía del todo bien, estaba algo borracho y tenía hambre, sin contar su depresión.

Itachi se había dado cuenta de que últimamente el rubio había cogido nuevamente el hábito de beber, pero no dijo nada, no era su problema.

El Uchiha termino de desnudar al rubio y bajo sus propios pantalones junto con sus boxers, se puso un condón como era costumbre, le agarro de las caderas y se introdujo en él lentamente, dio las primeras embestidas y escucho quejidos por parte del ojiazul, se detuvo para esperar que se acostumbrara a la intromisión y sus ojos dieron con las cajas que yacían en el mueble junto a la cama, pastillas para dormir, por montones. Miro extrañado al menor, eso explicaba por qué a veces parecía drogado y no tenía olor a alcohol, sintió un poco de preocupación, pero aparto la sensación de su mente, no era su problema.

-Ya…-Informo el ojiazul, mientras acariciaba el cabello azabache del Uchiha.

El moreno comenzó a moverse, apretó las piernas del rubio, era una lástima, le gustaba bastante acariciar ese par de muslos, pero ahora carecían de la deliciosa carne que solían tener, y así de delgados no lucían atractivos como antes. Siguió moviéndose dentro del menor, oyendo a veces como le susurraba "Te amo" al oído, e intentaba besarle, pero parecía algo ido y le besaba en cualquier lugar menos en la boca, seguro a causa de la borrachera.

Continúo sus movimientos arrítmicos contra el cuerpo del ojiazul, haciendo sonar la cama, gruñendo complacido cada vez que oía un gemido escapar de los labios del menor. Deidara busco sus labios otra vez y no se rindió hasta poder degustarlos, metió su lengua para acariciar la rosada lengua del Uchiha con lentitud, sin embargo el azabache se separó con rapidez, le desagradaban sus besos. El rubio dejo sus intentos de besarlo, y se dedicó a aferrarse a la ancha espalda del mayor, acariciándola de vez en cuando, oyendo los gruñidos complacidos de su dueño sobre su oído, le encantaba oír la lujuriosa voz ronca de Itachi cuando gruñía o gemía.

El Uchiha no resistió la tentación y comenzó a lamer el cuello del menor, succionando a veces la tostada piel, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar una marca, miro de reojo el rostro del rubio, parecía complacido con el contacto que mantenían. Itachi se detuvo un momento para acomodar las piernas de Deidara, colocando una sobre su hombro y agarrando el muslo de la otra para comenzar a moverse, el menor no se quejó, simplemente se quedó observando cada acción del moreno, le gustaba darle placer al Uchiha, le agradaba ver su expresión placentera y esas mejillas sonrojadas por la actividad, gimió cuando el moreno comenzó a frotar su tieso pene violentamente, mientras comenzaba a aumentar el ritmo de las estocadas. El vaivén se hizo cada vez más rápido, hasta que ambos eyacularon estruendosamente. El Uchiha se dejó caer sobre el rubio un momento, jadeando cansado, y el menor aprovecho de acariciarlo como hacia cuando aún eran novios, hasta que se quedaba dormido, y justamente sentía que sus ojos se cerraban, pero no podía quedarse en esa cama, con Deidara, no podía porque si lo hacía sentía que ya no querría irse del lado del rubio. Junto toda su fuerza de voluntad y se levantó con lentitud.

…_solo una simple acción como levantarse…solo una acción pudo cambiarlo todo, solo con una simple acción…pensar que estarías aquí conmigo si me hubiese quedado…_

Deidara le acaricio la mejilla y sintió lagrimas caer sobre sus mejillas, se iría otra vez, no quería que lo dejara otra vez, intento abrazarlo, pero Itachi se soltó y le miro de mala manera.

-No te vayas uhn-Le pidió agarrándole del hombro con suavidad-Por favor.

-Tengo que trabajar mañana-Se excusó sin querer responder de mala forma al sentir lastima.

-Puedes ir desde aquí uhn-Respondió el rubio, mirándole suplicante.

-No, no puedo.

Se soltó del agarre del menor, tiro el condón en el basurero y abrocho su pantalón para marcharse, miro de reojo al rubio, quien seguía llorando silencioso, de pie frente a él y luego miro el reloj como era su costumbre, eran las dos de la mañana.

-Cuídate uhn-Dijo a modo de despedida, contemplando al Uchiha por última vez.

Itachi no respondió, abrió la puerta y se marchó, dejándolo solo, lo había intentado, que se quedara, pero le había rechazado otra vez.

Ya estaba cansado, se sentó en su cama aun llorando. Lo había decidido, luego de pensarlo durante días, dejaría de existir esa misma noche, ya nada importaba, había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, y hasta se había despedido, no se iba a despedir de Hidan, era mejor que ni se enterara de sus planes. Se iba a vestir, pero ¿Para qué?, camino con torpeza hasta la cocina y busco alcohol, solo encontró una botella, no era suficiente. Volvió a su habitación, se puso un pantalón y una remera y salió a comprar, ya no importaban sus ahorros. Tardo un poco en encontrar un lugar abierto, finalmente el vendedor le entrego el alcohol, aunque parecía algo dudoso luego de ver el demacrado rostro del rubio. Regreso a su hogar con dos botellas más, iba a ver cuánto alcanzaba a tomar. Entro a su habitación con las botellas y junto todas sus pastillas para dormir, las había dejado encima del mueble esperando que Itachi le preguntara algo, pero al parecer no se había percatado de que estaban ahí.

Comenzó a tragar cada pastilla junto con el alcohol, mientras lloraba, tenía miedo, pero tenía más miedo de que algún día Itachi dejara de visitarlo y decidiera casarse. Se detuvo a pensar un momento, si tomaba mucho vomitaría de seguro, y si vomitaba no iba a morir, fue al baño y busco una caja de *Domperidona, ya estaba solucionado, su cuerpo no podría salvarle con aquel reflejo. Tomo cuatro y volvió a su habitación, siguió bebiendo y tragando sus pastillas, ¿Qué iba a sentir?, ¿Dolería?, no, de seguro no podía sufrir más de lo que ya había sufrido.

Cuando acabo de tomar sus píldoras y estaba lo suficientemente borracho se acostó a esperar su muerte. No podía parar de llorar, ya no vería más a Itachi, le hubiese gustado oír un último "Te amo" salir de sus labios, pero estaba seguro de que el Uchiha solo sentía odio y rencor. Lo había olvidado, no le había pedido perdón una última vez, no quería morir sabiendo que no lo había perdonado, cogió el celular y marco con dificultad al Uchiha, sintió que su corazón estaba acelerado, y jadeo. Itachi tardo un poco en contestar, al parecer estaba dormido, pero finalmente atendió el celular.

-¿Deidara?, ¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto adormilado y molesto el azabache al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Me…pe…perdonas? Uhn-Dijo con dificultad el menor, claramente borracho.

-¿Eh?, joder, ¿Solo llamaste para eso?-Contesto hastiado el Uchiha, oyendo después la agitada respiración del menor y su llanto-¿Deidara?

-¿No me quieres ni un poco?-Pregunto entrecortadamente, desesperándose por su dificultad para respirar, gracias a la taquicardia y el llanto.

-Ya sabes… ¿Eres masoquista?

El llanto aumento, Itachi no sabía que ocurría, solo oía el lloriqueo de Deidara y su respiración algo extraña, sin contar su voz de borracho.

-Oye, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupado el azabache, había oído claramente un alarido de dolor.

-Te amo…t…te...amo…uhn-Murmuro jadeando, sintiéndose horrible, su corazón tenía unas dolorosas punzadas con cada bombeo de sangre y había comenzado a sentirse algo somnoliento.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Dudo el azabache, sentándose de golpe en su cama, tratando de poner atención a lo que ocurría en el otro lado de la línea.

Deidara no pudo contestar, las lágrimas aun caían libres sobre sus mejillas, iba a morir oyendo la voz de Itachi, sonrió levemente, así no se sentiría tan solo. Comenzó a respirar escandalosamente, sin poder pasar del todo el aire hasta sus pulmones, tuvo arcadas, pero no salió nada de su interior, las pastillas eran útiles.

-¿Deidara?, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué respiras así?-Pregunto atropelladamente el azabache, sintiendo miedo de súbito, no quería pensar mal, pero como si fuera una fotografía pudo recordar claramente las píldoras para dormir apiladas sobre el mueble junto a la cama del rubio y su aliento alcoholizado-¿Te tomaste...¿Te tomaste las píldoras para dormir?

No escucho respuesta alguna, excepto los jadeos que seguían presentes.

-No te muevas, iré a verte, ¿Si?-Se levantó aun con el celular en su oído y cogió las llaves de su auto.

Deidara sonrió, estaba realmente mal de la cabeza, se sintió feliz al saber que le importaba al azabache, intento decir algo, pero no pudo. Inhaló profundamente y exhaló por última vez, y una última lagrima rodo con lentitud por sus mejillas.

-¿Deidara?-Itachi había oído perfectamente aquel último suspiro-¿Deidara?-Le llamo, pero ya no se oían jadeos ni llantos.

Corto la llamada y desesperado salió de su edificio, corrió al auto y condujo rápido hasta llegar al hogar del rubio, salió corriendo de su auto, dejando las llaves puestas y la puerta abierta, golpeo como un loco la puerta mientras gritaba su nombre, pero nadie le abrió. Comenzaron a salir los vecinos alarmados por aquel escándalo.

-Esta borracho muchacho, no te va a abrir-Dijo una mujer molesta-Lo vi salir a comprar hace un rato, ya deja de hacer escándalo.

El Uchiha comenzó a llorar desesperado, mientras seguía golpeando la puerta y llamando al rubio, hasta que llego la policía, de seguro alarmados por algún vecino. Le tomaron de los hombros e intentaron llevárselo, pero Itachi les explico entre sollozos lo que sospechaba.

Los policías le dijeron que no podían abrir una casa sin tener permiso de un juez y le dijeron que tendría que esperar. El Uchiha se soltó del agarre de los uniformados y corrió a la ventana que daba a la habitación del menor y rompió el vidrio con una roca, metió la mano cortándose el brazo y corrió la cortina, abrió sus ojos de manera desmedida, ahí estaba Deidara, con el celular junto a su oreja, botellas de alcohol en el suelo y las cajas de las pastillas para dormir en su cama junto a su cuerpo inerte, aún tenía las lágrimas marcadas en sus mejillas, sus azules ojos opacados seguían abiertos y ya había perdido algo de color en su acanelada piel. Los policías corrieron tras Itachi y también vieron el cuerpo del rubio, informaron por radio a sus compañeros y una oficial sobo su espalda con suavidad.

-Es una lástima, no es tu culpa, ocurre todos los días.

El Uchiha se quedó mirando el cuerpo del rubio, estaba muerto, y había estado con el hacía no más de una hora y media o dos. Intento acariciar la mejilla del menor, pero estaba un poco lejos de su alcance, saco el brazo del interior del hogar y se quedó de pie, mirando el cadáver de la única persona de la cual se había enamorado en su vida, se quedó parado durante horas, llorando en silencio, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, lo había tratado tan mal, le había mentido, le dijo que no lo quería, y esa misma noche había rechazado sus besos, y ya no tendría más besos, ni más caricias, ni más sonrisas, y ya no tendría oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo amaba, ni siquiera pudo pedirle perdón por haberlo tratado mal. Itachi se dejó caer en el suelo junto con sus lágrimas, mientras los policías hacían preguntas a los vecinos, hasta que finalmente se acercaron a él.

-¿Eras su amigo?-Pregunto la mujer que se le había acercado con anterioridad.

-Era…si, y mi paciente-Respondió pensando que no era importante eso realmente.

-¿Eres doctor?

-Psiquiatra.

-Oh, perfecto, ¿Estaba deprimido por algún motivo?-Pregunto ansiosa, anotando todo lo que decía el Uchiha.

-Sí, él…estaba muy solo-Contesto entre sollozos, sintiendo la culpa martilleándole la cabeza.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Deidara Iwa

-Edad

-25 Faltaban dos semanas para su cumpleaños-Respondió sintiendo más tristeza aun, había hasta pensado en qué hacer para molestarlo en aquella fecha importante, era un bastardo.

-¿Familiares?

-Su padre, está vivo, pero no sé cómo se llama, no se hablaban-No quiso decirle el nombre, no quería explicarle al pobre hombre porque había muerto su hijo, estaba seguro de que el hombre iría a ver a Deidara si se enteraba de su muerte.

-Entonces, ¿Tú te encargaras del funeral?-Pregunto mirándole con lastima, parecía que el chico estaba muy afectado.

-Sí, yo me encargo-Comenzó a llorar, tendría que encargarse de otro funeral, igual que como hizo con sus padres, aunque ahora tendría que vestirlo para meterlo a un cajón, y luego dejarlo bajo la fría tierra.

-¿Tu nombre?

-U…Uchiha Itachi

-Uchiha, mejor vete a tu casa, nosotros abriremos la casa-Informo posando su mano en su hombro, intentando que se levantara del suelo.

_Me fui a mi casa, pero no me sentí mejor, mi casa es el peor lugar del mundo, aquí viví con Deidara, en esta cama lo tuve en mis brazos…_

-¿Itachi?, ¿Qué pasa?, Son las cinco de la mañana.

-Sasuke…tenías razón-Dijo Itachi entre sollozos,a través del celular.

-¿Estas llorando?-Pregunto preocupado-¿Qué paso?

-Deidara, se…se mató-Respondió ocultando su rostro con sus manos, como si alguien estuviese viéndolo.

-…

-Eh, Sasuke ¿Que paso?-Naruto acaricio la espalda del Uchiha menor, al parecer había ocurrido algo malo, por la expresión que tenía en el rostro.

-Deidara se suicidó-Murmuro mirándole con preocupación-Es Itachi

Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba eso, recordaba bien a aquel muchacho, le había hecho exasperar la primera vez que lo vio y parecía tan alegre, pero si recordaba la última vez que lo había visto había cambiado bastante.

-Oh, qué triste, ¡Dile algo Sasuke ttebayo!

-¿Itachi?, ¿Estás en tu casa?-Pregunto saliendo de su ensimismamiento, le había afectado, las veces que peleaba con Naruto se iba a casa de su hermano, y solía pelear con Deidara, pero en el fondo le agradaba, y en el último tiempo había intentado ayudarlo.

-Sí.

-Espérame, iré a verte.

-Bien.

Naruto y Sasuke se vistieron y llegaron rápidamente a la casa del Uchiha mayor, tocaron el timbre y esperaron ansiosos, Itachi abrió la puerta, aún estaba llorando, Sasuke lo abrazo, y el mayor lloro con más fuerza, se sentía tan culpable.

Al día siguiente le habían hecho la autopsia al cuerpo del rubio, y al día después de ese le habían entregado el cadáver a Itachi, no iba a hacer un velorio, no aguantaría ver su rostro a través de un vidrio, lo mejor sería enterrarlo directamente.

Durante su funeral había llegado Hidan, quien había llorado durante un buen rato, hace unos días le había hablado a su amigo, y le había dicho que todo estaba bien, finalmente miro de mala manera a Itachi, recordando que Deidara le había contado que habían terminado su relación porque el Uchiha se había cansado de él, y se marchó después de dejar un ramo de flores y una fotografía donde estaban ambos unos años antes, luciendo cada uno una radiante sonrisa.

Sasuke y Naruto habían acompañado a Itachi durante el funeral, pero luego volvieron al auto para dejarlo a solas un momento.

El Uchiha se quedó mirando la lápida, lo había enterrado en el mismo cementerio donde estaban sus padres, pensó que al rubio le hubiese gustado conocerlos, además quizá así se harían compañía.

Un hombre de baja estatura se paró a su lado, Itachi le miro, nunca lo había visto antes, quizá era el jefe de Deidara, lucia muy viejo con su cabello y bigote completamente canoso.

-¿Eras su amigo?-Le pregunto el hombre acariciando los kanjis que conformaban el nombre del ojiazul, con una expresión de tristeza.

-¿Usted quién es?-Contra pregunto Itachi extrañado por la confianza con la que se había acercado.

-Onoki, su padre-Contesto secándose sus ojos con un pañuelo de algodón.

-¿Su padre?-Estaba sorprendido, no se parecían en nada, de seguro la belleza de Deidara había sido herencia de su difunta madre.

-No hablaba bien de mi ¿Verdad?-Pregunto sonriendo con tristeza, observando aun la blanca lapida de su hijo-Me dijeron que se suicidó, ¿Fue así?

-Sí, así fue.

-De seguro fue mi culpa-Dijo sin evitar que cayeran lagrimas por los surcos de su anciano rostro.

Itachi no supo que decir, aquel hombre parecía arrepentido, igual que él, miro hacia donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto dentro del auto, sería mejor volver con ellos, por más que se quedara mirando la lápida de su rubio no volvería a despertar. Antes de marcharse y dejar al hombre solo con su hijo decidió responderle la primera pregunta que le hizo.

-Yo era su novio.

Onoki le miro sorprendido, pero no le dijo nada más. Itachi se marchó y los dejo solos, de seguro tenían mucho de qué hablar.

_Estoy seguro de que tu padre te quería mucho, simplemente, no sabía querer…Aun así apuesto que estabas muy feliz cuando llego a verte ¿Verdad?, quizá fue algo tarde, pero lo hizo._

_No necesito contarte lo que ocurrió después, tu sabes que no me he sentido precisamente bien, y apenas he podido dormir recordándote, y gracias a la depresión no he estado atendiendo pacientes, ¿Qué clase de medico seria?, la pobre Temari tuvo que buscarse otro trabajo, ella también te echa mucho de menos, eso me dijo cuándo nos despedimos…_

_He estado pensando que estas más contento desde que te suicidaste, ¡Conociste a tu madre!, ehh…de seguro debe odiarme…_

_¿Has hablado con mi madre?, de seguro también está enojada conmigo… ¿Y mi padre?, espero que no hayan peleado, era un hombre bastante terco, pero era un buen hombre…tengo ganas de verlos, pero…Diles que los quiero._

-¡¿Itachi?-_Es Sasuke, lleva como tres minutos esperando que le abra la puerta_-¡Sé que estas dentro!, ¡Abre!

_Ahora está llamándome al celular, ya me ha llamado diez veces antes de que se decidiera venir, no le conteste, no quiero darle problemas, sería mejor que se marchara a su casa._

-¡Itachi!-_Está golpeando la puerta como un loco. Escuche con atención y al parecer también ha salido mi vecino de al frente y el conserje, de seguro Naruto-kun está también. El conserje tiene las llaves de mi departamento, pero yo ya lo sabía, y he dejado el congelador, el mueble donde está la televisión, la lavadora e incluso el horno, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa._

_Han pasado dos meses, es poco, pero para mí ha sido mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo sin ti…_

_Hace unos días compre…compre un revolver, ya debes saberlo, no me costó trabajo que me lo vendieran sin tener licencia para portar armas, ya sabes, con el dinero todo se puede._

_Lo tengo en mi mano, estoy en nuestra cama, ¿Crees que deba hacerlo?, te extraño tanto, por otro lado Sasuke está afuera, escribí una carta para él…pero no sé, sería un mal hermano si lo dejo solo._

-¡ITACHI!, ¡LLAME A LA POLICIA!-_Mierda, van a tirar abajo la puerta de la casa-_Vamos, abre la puerta, ¡hablemos!

_No se cómo se dio cuenta de lo que planeo hacer, ¿Sera que me conoce tanto?, después de todo es mi hermanito…_

_Creo que…será feliz con Naruto-kun, él lo cuida siempre, desde que eran adolescentes, jeje…ya…ya no me necesita, Sasuke…Estará bien, sufrirá un poco, pero se recuperara, él es fuerte._

_-_…No…no lo hagas-_Ah…está llorando, lo hice llorar, que mal…_-Te…te necesito.

…_Esto…lo hace más difícil…_

…_Pero…Estamos tan cerca Deidara…y a la vez tan lejos…_

…_Solo…A una bala de distancia ¿Verdad?, solo…necesito apretar el gatillo y acabara todo…_

…¡_Al fin podre verte! ¿Podrías perdonarme?, si aún no estás listo tendré toda la eternidad para enmendarlo…_

El Uchiha observo una última vez la carta que había escrito para su hermano, no era larga, pero esperaba que no se sintiera culpable con las razones que ahí explicaba.

Itachi estaba vestido igual que la primera vez que había visto a Deidara, pensó que si volvían a verse tenían que comenzar todo otra vez desde el principio. Estaba sentado en su lado de la cama, no había usado ni una sola vez el lado que solía usar el rubio, según el aun podía sentirlo y por respeto a su memoria no usaba aquel lado. Tenía el revolver en su mano derecha, puso lentamente una bala dentro de la recamara, estaba calmado, no tenía miedo, confiaba en que sería un disparo certero, había investigado un poco y sabia el ángulo perfecto para causar la muerte. Movió su mano hasta dejar el revolver dentro de su boca, suspiro oyendo los gritos de su hermano fuera del departamento, lo sentía mucho, pero no podía más, no era tan fuerte. Afirmo con ambas manos el mango de la plateada arma y saco el seguro…

**-Ya no vas a estar solo nunca-Murmuro el mayor, haciendo que el rubio le mirara-Porque te quiero-Le seco las lágrimas regalándole una sonrisa sincera-Lo prometo.**

**-Gracias-Respondió volviendo a soltar sus lágrimas-Gracias…gracias**

_¿Te lo prometí verdad?, lo cumpliré algo tarde, espero que no te moleste…_

Jalo del gatillo y el estruendo de la bala atravesando su cráneo se escuchó claramente en todo el edificio, la sangre mancho sus sabanas y su cuerpo cayo hasta quedar acostado en el lugar donde solía dormir, sus manos cayeron junto con el resto de su anatomía, haciendo caer el revolver al suelo.

Sasuke lo escucho claramente, igual que todos los presentes, y se dejó caer al suelo, su hermano mayor, su único familiar, quien lo había criado, estaba muerto. Jadeo y lloro con más fuerza, lo había intentado todo para que el mayor volviera a sonreír, pero no había servido, Deidara se había llevado más de una vida cuando decidió suicidarse.

Naruto abrió sus ojos sorprendido al oír el sonido de la bala atravesar el aire, y vio preocupado como su pareja se desmoronaba en el suelo, llorando. Se agacho y lo abrazo con fuerza, el Uchiha lo apretó sollozando, el kitsune acaricio su cabello cariñosamente, y los vecinos que se habían acercado cuchicheaban entre sí.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?-Decía entre el llanto el Uchiha, aun en los brazos de su novio.

-Sasuke-Se separó un poco y le agarro el rostro, haciendo que le mirara-Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo ttebayo, no preguntes porque.

-Pero…-Le devolvió la mirada y lo pensó durante unos segundos, lo comprendía, pero el egoísmo que todos llevamos dentro se hizo presente, él también lo quería y lo necesitaba-…No es justo…

El rubio lo abrazo nuevamente e intento calmarlo, pasaron los minutos y llegaron los policías, iban a abrir el departamento, no era bueno que Sasuke viera el cadáver de su hermano, le hizo levantarse y lo obligo a salir a tomar aire, mientras los uniformados hacían fuerza para lograr mover los objetos apilados en la puerta.

Estaban en el parque frente al edificio donde vivía Itachi, y vieron cuando salieron con un saco que obviamente portaba el cadáver del Uchiha mayor, lo metieron a una camioneta y se marcharon. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil observando cómo se llevaban a su hermano sin vida, sin poder creerlo aún. Rato después, un policía de los que se quedaron a investigar y tomar evidencias le dijo que había una carta para él, pero que tendrían que analizarla, los envió a su casa y la pareja tuvo que obedecer, no podían entrar al departamento antes de que acabara la investigación.

Pasaron un par de días, Sasuke parecía un hombre completamente diferente, todo el día triste, no lloraba, pero era notorio que estaba afectado con la muerte de su hermano.

Naruto había avisado a sus padres, y habían aparecido al día siguiente del suicidio de Itachi, nunca se habían llevado bien con Sasuke, pero se compadecían del pobre muchacho, ya no tenía ningún familiar, y a pesar de que el Uchiha menor había hecho cosas no muy buenas contra su precioso bebe, no era su culpa, y la mayoría del tiempo se comportaba bien y hacia feliz a Naruto, así que dejaron de lado sus diferencias y habían ido a apoyar al azabache.

La carta de Itachi les había sido enviada por correo, junto con una citación judicial, en la cual le entregarían a Sasuke las pertenencias de su hermano.

-Te…dejare solo-Dijo Naruto acariciando la nuca del mayor. Se marchó de la habitación y espero en la cocina.

Sasuke trago saliva con nerviosismo, sin duda era la letra de su hermano. La carta era una hoja blanca doblada, por la parte vacía solo se leía "Sasuke", la desdoblo y comenzó a leer.

"Otouto, espero que no estés enojado conmigo, hice lo que pude, pero no puedo más, vivir con culpa es insoportable, tú mismo me habías regañado cuando Deidara seguía con vida, si te hubiese hecho caso la historia sería diferente.

Sé que todos insisten en que no fue mi culpa, pero ¿Para qué mentirnos?, yo lo mate, y no es un secreto que fue así.

No pienses que podrías haberme hecho cambiar de opinión, simplemente no iba a cambiar mi decisión, tú me conoces, somos Uchiha, los Uchiha somos tercos, así que no fue tu culpa, eres un excelente hermano, sigue así, estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿Lo sabes verdad?, eres lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida, mi más grande logro.

No te dejare solo, no te preocupes por eso, siempre tendrás un trozo de mí, después de todo llevamos la misma sangre. Le hablare a nuestros padres sobre ti, te cuidare desde donde sea que este y espero que no vengas en mucho tiempo, tú debes vivir más que yo.

Cuida de Naruto-kun, ya tienes mi ejemplo, no le hagas daño, él te ama de verdad, sé que serán felices como lo han sido durante todos estos años, y si por algún motivo sus caminos se separan no le guardes rencor, los malos sentimientos hieren a tus cercanos y sobre todo a ti mismo.

Sé que ahora no tienes cabeza para pensar en lo material, pero sería bueno dejar por escrito que te dejo todo, puedes vender mis cosas si te sientes mal usándolas, sería bueno que te compraras una casa más grande para que vivas con Naruto-kun, tú te mereces lo mejor.

Ya no tengo más que decir, te amare por siempre Sasuke, no lo dudes nunca, espero haber sido un buen hermano.

Itachi"

Sasuke seco sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, ya no se sentía tan mal, pero aún sentía dolor en su pecho, había perdido a su hermano. Camino hasta donde estaba Naruto y lo abrazo, necesitaba que alguien lo sostuviera. El rubio lo acaricio, mirando de reojo la carta que el mayor tenía en sus manos, tenía curiosidad, quería saber que decía, sin embargo cuando el azabache estuvo calmado guardo la carta sin mostrársela, el ojiazul no protesto, iba a respetarlo, pensó que era algo que solo debía ser entre hermanos.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

El Uchiha tenía un ramo de amapolas blancas, estaba de pie bajo la sombra de un árbol, había agarrado la costumbre de visitar a sus padres antes de ir a ver a su hermano. Dejo la mitad del ramo en el florero enterrado junto a la lápida de sus padres, se había disculpado con ellos por no visitarlos tan seguido hacia un tiempo. Camino por el sendero que llevaba hasta la tumba de su hermano, observo el pasto de un verde vivo, todo el lugar estaba rodeado por él, y en ocasiones salían algunas flores y dientes de león. Se detuvo al reconocer el nombre de Itachi entre las demás lapidas, se agacho y sonrió acariciando el mármol, dejo las flores en el recipiente que separaba la tumba del Uchiha de la de Deidara, lo había sepultado a su lado, después de todo el deseo de Itachi era estar con el rubio.

-¿Están bien?, había pensado en traerles uno de esos molinos de papel que adornan las demás tumbas, pero preferí traerles esto-Revolvió su mochila y saco una taza de arcilla, abrió un pote de café y vertió un poco en el recipiente blanco, dejo la taza frente al florero y se rasco la nuca, costumbre que había adoptado después de tantos años observando a su pareja-Naruto hizo la taza, sé que te gustaba hacer esculturas zorra, quizá no es lo mejor del mundo, pero fue difícil hacerla sin que se rompiera y deje tu café favorito Itachi, el Colombiano, aunque siempre pensé que debías dejarlo, eras muy adicto ¿No?, disfrútenlo.

Sasuke se puso de pie después de guardar sus cosas en la mochila, miro una última vez las lapidas y se marchó, su esposo estaba esperándolo en el auto. Se habían casado unos meses después de la muerte de Itachi, años atrás era Naruto quien le había pedido matrimonio, sin embargo el Uchiha no había aceptado por miedo a hacerle daño, pero después de ver el ejemplo de su hermano había decidido que no quería separarse más de su zorrito.

Había pasado exactamente un año desde la muerte del Uchiha mayor, y luego de casarse se habían comprado una casa, como había sugerido Itachi. Naruto aún no entendía a que se debían todos esos cambios, pero sospechaba que había sido por la carta que había dejado su cuñado.

-¿Les habrá gustado el regalo?-Pregunto el rubio encendiendo el auto.

-Creo que sí, aun no podremos saberlo-Contesto mirando su reloj, tenía que ir a trabajar.

Naruto miro su argolla sujeta en su dedo anular y sonrió, tenía que llegar a su casa y hacer alguna sorpresa para el Uchiha, quien al parecer había olvidado que estaban de aniversario. Puso en marcha el auto y se marcharon por la calle central.

Siempre soplaba la brisa en aquel lugar, después de todo estaba rodeado de naturaleza. El viento soplo con fuerza y comenzó a llevarse el granulado café lentamente, grano por grano, como si lo degustara, hasta que termino vaciándose, dejando en el aire un agradable aroma. Lo había disfrutado, era su café favorito.

Fin.

º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^ºº^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º^º

*Domperidona: Medicamento que recubre el estómago, quita las náuseas y evita el vómito.

Se acabó, yo sabía el final desde hace meses xD

¿Les ha gustado?, era más que obvio lo que iba a ocurrir, está escrito en las advertencias "muerte de un/os personajes", además el titulo lo dice todo, así que no pueden decepcionarse porque querían un final feliz(?), leyeron bajo sus propias consecuencias xD

Gracias por acompañarme hasta ahora, cuídense, quizá vuelva algún día con otra historia. Intente hacer algo que no se hubiera visto antes, por eso no puse a Sai ni a Gaara robando a Naruto de Sasuke o al revés, ni puse a Sasori u otro metiéndose en la relación de Itachi y Deidara, no es que sean malas las historias donde ocurre (De hecho me encanta cuando pelean y se reconcilian x3), pero se pueden hacer otras cosas aparte de eso, quise ser original, espero haberlo logrado.

¿Me dejan un review? Es el último cap. No sean mezquinas personitas del señor .w.

Gracias por leer la historia, nos vemos.

Bye Bye


End file.
